Change
by naleysocute23
Summary: Takes place after 2x10 "It's a wonderful Lie". Nate is with Vanessa and what about Jenny? Well she is making a change. Nate/Jenny
1. Chapter 1

**Change**

**Summary: Takes place after 2x10 "It's a wonderful Lie"...Nate is with Vanessa and what about Jenny? Well she is making a change. Nate/Jenny**

**AN: Okay I am on holiday (in LA...woot woot) and I probably shouldn't be starting a story but ever since I saw the 2x10 ep I have been pissed off because I really liked Nate/Jenny and I actually liked Vanessa but when she was not with Nate and well hopefully you guys like this story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gossip Girl or Chace Crawford or the songs in the story just the idea of the story :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Facing Reality

**_Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale...I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me right- 'White Horse' Taylor Swift_**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders remember the Snow Flake Ball, 2 weeks ago wasn't it fun? Feelings, truths all put on the line. Too bad it wasn't a happy ending for Lil J watching N going after V. According to my sources Lil J is coming back to Constance today well I guess the path of becoming a fashion designer has been put on hold. I wonder what students will think of her return in particular Nate Archibald._

_xoxo_

_You know you love me_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny adjusted her hand bag on her shoulders as she walked up the stairs towards the entrance of Constance with her older brother.

"You ready sis?" Dan asked

Jenny gulped as she looked up to her brother "Yeah been here before so it can't hurt right?"

Dan turned to face his sister "Even with Nate here?"

Jenny nodded "A week of sulking is enough I am just tired of being weak not only because of Nate which I know was my fault, but also from the beginning of trying to fit in and even if I don't have any friends I am actually okay with it because now that I am back I am just going to study, design and maybe find another interest"

Dan smiled proudly at his sister and did a side hug and whispered "I'm proud of you Jenny"

Jenny looked up to her brother and behind his shoulders she spotted Nate starting at her; causing shivers down her spine. Jenny smiled at Dan and nodded and said "I learn from the best"

Dan just laughed as he swung his arm around Jenny and said "I may be your brother but I am also your friend"

_After school..._

Jenny ran up to her music teacher. Mrs. Scott "Mrs. Scott!"

The mid 30's woman turned around to be faced with Jenny "Jenny, what may I do for you?"

"Ummm..." Jenny hesitated causing Mrs. Scott to chuckle, Jenny may have changed her looks but her attitude was still the same

"You want to use the music room" Mrs. Scott guessed

"Yeah if that is okay...to practice my song" Jenny smiled nervously

"Of course you are my best singer" Mrs. Scott said as she handed Jenny the keys

Jenny held the keys as she looked at her music teacher "I thought it was Penelope"

"No she thinks she is number one but she shows no emotion in her songs unlike you...you relate to the songs and I think you should pursue a career in singing"

Jenny chuckled "Thanks Mrs. Scott but at the moment I am not thinking of my future just the present"

"Okay well you know the drill of the keys so see you tomorrow Jenny" Mrs. Scott said and walked to the staff room

_Five minutes later..._

Jenny sat with the keyboard in front of her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started to press the keys on the piano that she created to go with the song she had chosen for her project that she wrote the week she was sulking over he-who-shall-not-named...little did she know that he spotted her walking into the music room and followed her.

Nate had to see her, he knew what he said to her but it didn't mean he didn't still care for her. Nate walked cautiously into the music room to see the back of Jenny Humphrey as she began to sing her heart out

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy, Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_I can't,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
breathe,  
without you,  
but i have to._

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry_

With those last words of the song Jenny sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Wow" a voice said startling Jenny the voice she had been avoiding. She quickly turned around to see Nate Archibald leaning against the wall

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked nervously as she thought_ 'Get over him now show the strong Jenny Humphrey'_

"Umm had soccer practice and heard you on my way to my locker" Nate lied

Jenny stood up and picked her bag up and the keys on the table and walked towards Nate and stood next to him as she smirked at him "Uh huh come up with a better lie because today is Monday and soccer practice after school is on Wednesday" after saying that Jenny walked out of the music room and spotted the janitor

"Hey Harry"

"Good afternoon Jen Jen back at Constance?" the old sweet janitor asked using the nickname he made up

"Yep couldn't stay away from you Clean Harry" Jenny joked as she handed the music room keys to him

"Oh I knew it you take care Jen Jen" Harry said as he noticed Nate behind Jenny

"I will say hi to the family" Jenny said as she turned around to walk past Nate towards her locker

"Jenny!" Nate yelled following her

"What Nate?!" Jenny turned around annoyed he was still here

Nate took a hold of Jenny's hand and asked "Can we talk?"

Jenny looked down as she felt the sparks flowing throughout her body, she quickly pulled her hand back and said "About what Nate! You are with Vanessa that is it end of story"

Nate tried to reach out for her but Jenny moved back "No Nate it is over between us I am moving on"

"From that song I don't think so because Jenny I lov..." Jenny's eyes widened as she put her hand over Nate's mouth and said

"No you don't okay you are with Vanessa that is it you stay with her and you put me out of your life"

Nate moved Jenny's hand and held it as their bodies were now so close as Jenny's heart started beating faster and faster as Nate said "What if I can't?"

Jenny closed her eyes...this was the moment she dreamt of for a whole week of Nate running back to her and she taking him back now it was really happening what was she to do?

_'You are not what I thought you were'_ Nate's words flashed through Jenny's mind. Jenny smiled as she looked into Nate's ocean blue eyes

"Here I thought you were actually going to be faithful to Vanessa, but I guess you are not what I thought you were" Nate's eyes widened of the words he said to Jenny as he quickly let go of Jenny's hands as heer words stung him and with that Jenny walked away from Nate

* * *

_Spotted Lil J or should I say J walking away from the Nate Archibald very pleased with herself, but N looks like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it could it be that J herself did this. She seems to be moving on thank goodness for the library to be open after school hours for Jackie091 to capture this image. Wonder what V will have to say to the expression of N?_

_xoxo_

_You know you love me_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AN: Review let me know what you think? **

**Song used: Breathe by Taylor Swift**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I finished this chapter like 2:30am in the morning and was going to post it but was sleepy and wanted to re-read again anywho there are new characters as listed below (the actor/actresses is of course how they look like)**

**New characters:****  
Ryan Gomez- Steven Strait  
****Kiera Smith- Alyson Michalka a.k.a. Aly  
****Sophia Conner- Sophia Bush**

**Thank you to _jennateluvr87, KelaBelle, XOXOJordan and _for reviewing :D  
**

**XOXOJordan: **Yep I will be checking out your stories :D  
**KelaBelle:** Lol glad you spotted that, and that is exactly what I wanted to do... just to give Nate a dosage of his own medicine lol

**Thanks to those who favourited my story and put it on story alert makes me happy that people are reading...reviews make me really happy!! :D Lol I was very subtle then huh?**

**Okay enough of my rambling let the story begin...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: It just keeps getting better...really?

_Ahh the night life of a Friday night for partying for the Upper East siders at Palace Hotel...well C is MIA at the moment so talking about B will be a waste of my time same goes to S and her new BF artist boy...who all by the way will be attending the party. Although the stirring triangle between Vanessa, Nate and the oh so lovely Jenny they are interesting to Gossip Girl._

After that little leak from Monday, V was not very pleased with N talking to J... so it seems V has ordered N to stay away from J. Ooo harsh, not that J would have a problem with that, so where is she you ask?

Well I spy with my little eye...the Jenny Humphrey walking into the Palace hotel for tonight's party where everyone is especially Gossip Girl.  
Can you smell drama from this scene?

xoxo  
_You know you love me  
__Gossip girl_

* * *

Jenny sighed she was invited by her new friends she met in class she knew he would be here but she wasn't going to give him a time of day; she moved on and tonight it was about having fun.

Walking into the loud music she spotted two girls and guy by the bar waving to get her attention causing Jenny to chuckle as she made her way through the dancing crowd unknown that she brushed past Nate who had seen her walked in. He turned his head to the side to see Jenny in skinny black jeans and white short sleeve top and wearing black chucks. She had her hair straighten and out with light make-up on.

Nate watched as she hugged the two girls but his eyes narrowed when he saw the guy grab Jenny's hand and kiss it causing Jenny to blush as she playfully hit him on the shoulders. Nate knew him his name was Ryan Gomez and he was known as the player of Jenny's grade; the only two girls he was friends with was Kiera Smith and Sophia Conner

_'What is she doing with him'_ Nate thought as he watched Ryan wrap one of his arms around her shoulders and whispered something in her ears. Jenny looked up and nodded as she walked ahead of Ryan holding his hand behind her as 'Keeps getting better' by Christina Aguilera started

Jenny saw Nate as she walked past him she smirked this was her song and here she was about to dance with Ryan Gomez and Nate Archibald wasn't going to ruin it. Jenny turned to face Ryan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and from the corner of her eyes she saw two guys ask Kiera and Sophia to dance so that put Jenny's mind at ease when they joined her on the dance floor.

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn And you'll be loving it_

Nate tried to listen to Vanessa talk to him but from the corner of his eyes he saw Jenny and Ryan dancing a bit too close for his liking.

"Let's dance Vanessa" Nate grabbed Vanessa's hands without waiting for a response dragged her to the dancefloor with her back to Jenny and Ryan so that now Nate had a view of Jenny right in front of him

"Nate are you okay?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah" Nate said still staring at Jenny as she had her eyes closed as she had her back to Ryan and he place his hands on her waist going with the beat of the song.

Vanessa was about to turn her head when Nate quickly held her chin "I'm okay Vanessa can we just dance?"

Vanessa chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Right"

Nate had to control his anger when he saw Ryan whisper something again in Jenny's ears causing her to smile and interwine her fingers with his as Ryan placed his chin perfectly on the crook of Jenny's neck

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now I  
'll make it sweet on the lips as it can knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better_

Ryan started to place light kisses on Jenny's neck causing her to open her eyes to see a set of ocean blue eyes watching her with fire in his eyes as Jenny shook her head slowly to send Nate the message of _'It's too late'_

Nate's breathing got heavier as his hold on Vanessa's waist got tighter as he watched Ryan kiss Jenny's neck and she allowed it as they continued to dance

"Nate..." Vanessa said cautiously as they moved to the beat of the song

"Oww Nate you're hurting me" Vanessa said as Nate looked down and quickly let go of her

"Oh sorry" Nate said as Vanessa smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck again and said loud enough for him to hear

"That's okay you know we can skip here and go back to my place"

Nate said "Soon"

This caused Vanessa to pout as Nate said "I just want to make sure Blair is okay because Serena left early and after the whole Chuck incident I don't know how much she is drinking"

Vanessa nodded then asked "You don't like her again do you?"

Nate shook his head and said "No"

_'I love Jenny Humphrey'_ Nate thought as he again watched Jenny turn around and Ryan placed his forehead on Jenny's as they both laughed and danced with the beat of the song

_In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better_

_After dancing to 2 more songs....(at the bar)_

"Hey I am just going to go to the bathroom" Jenny said

"Sure hurry back" Kiera the blonde haired said

* * *

Jenny walked out of the bathroom when all of a sudden she was dragged into what seem to be a big storage room for the drinks. Turning to see her kidnapper she wasn't surprised

"Nate what are you doing here?"

"No Jenny, the question is what you doing with Ryan?" Nate asked stepping forward as Jenny stepped back to be up against the door

"Dancing" Jenny answered

"That doesn't look like dancing" Nate said

"Whatever we shouldn't even be talking if Vanessa catches you"

"She knows I went to the bathroom" Nate said as Jenny rolled her eyes and tried to turn to open the door but Nate put both his arm on both sides of Jenny blocking her from going anywhere

Jenny looked up to Nate and said "Please Nate let me go back to my friends"

"Why do you let him kiss you like that?" Nate asked

"Like what?" Jenny asked

"Like you are another one of his girls" Nate said simply

"I am not...we happen to be talking these past couple of days and you know me Nate I am not like that I respect myself not to do something that stupid" Jenny said in disbelief that Nate would think that she would be a one-night stand girl

"Then I know that you didn't enjoy when he did this" Nate said in a low husky voice as he moved his lips to the same place as Ryan did and place small kisses on Jenny's neck

Jenny closed her eyes to say that she wasn't enjoying Nate's kisses over Ryan's would be a lie.

"Nate..." Jenny said in a low whisper

"Mmmm" Nate said as he continued to kiss her neck and slowly up to her jawline and stopped to see Jenny's eyes closed and breathing rapidly increased

Jenny opened her eyes and said in full desire "Nate..."

Not saying anymore Nate moved his lips to Jenny's lips as Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands ran throught the back of his hair. Nate placed his hands on her waist causing shivers down Jenny's spine. Heat arousing in both as Nate pushed his tongue into her mouth as so did Jenny both tongue's dancing in each others mouth.

Running out of air Nate pulled away and placed his forehead on Jenny's as he noticed now her lips were swollen because of him. He could hear his heart pounding faster and louder and he was pretty sure Jenny could hear it.

Jenny was on cloud nine when kissing Nate; she knew it was wrong but her body and brain didn't seem to function when Nate kissed her. Jenny knew it now Nate Archibald was her drug...a very bad and addictive drug that she needed to stay far away from.

"Jenny..." Nate said out of breath searching for what she was thinking through her eyes

"Why do you do this to me?" Jenny said as tears fell from her eyes Nate reached out to wipe them away but Jenny pushed him away and opened the door quickly and ran out to her friends as they led her out of the club.

Nate composed himself before walking out as he met Vanessa

"Wow took you awhile Nate baby" Vanessa said wrapping her arms around his waist

"Yeah do you want to get out of here?" Nate asked

"Best idea you came up with" Vanessa said

* * *

_My turn again...I spy with my little eye Jenny Humphrey in tears as her new knight in shining armour, Ryan Gomez comforts her along with her two new friends Kiera and Sophia outside of Palace Hotel. They all went into Ryan's limo for the end of the night. Sorry girls I think Ryan is soon going to be off the market as he has his eyes on Jenny Humphrey._

_I wonder what Nate will think about that? I'm sure V can think of ways to distract him as they were spotted to leave the hotel a few minutes after the Humphrey charade ...coincidence...maybe, but guess what I don't believe in coincidence_

_xoxo  
You know you love me  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Review let me know what you think of it :D  
Song used: Keeps getting better by Christina Aguliera**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS :)....Here comes the names....Thank you and hugs too...._sweetgirl8353,jennateluvr87, , KelaBelle, XOXOJordan, Jommy23, HighOnLife..._You guys seriously rock!!**

Oh AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO STORY ALERT, STORY FAVOURITE AND AUTHOR ALERT AND FAVOURITE...Means a lot to me to know that people I liking it :D

**Jennateluvr87: **Glad you like the way I write Gossip Girl because I have no idea so I just kind winged into how she feels when typing her latest gossips lol  
**Jommy23:** Definately some more sexual tension between Nate and Jenny be in the next chapter or the one after that...hehehe

**Now I apologise this isn't the best chapter but I didn't want to make it too long...but here read and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You can't break a broken heart**

_Gossip Girl here so let reaccount what has happened in the past week since the whole J-running-out-of-the-Palace-Hotel incident. That night N broke up with V saying that he needed to figure out his head. Really I didn't think you did Nate; because you seemed to be the master of love triangles._

_So after that you would all think that J would go running back to N and then they live happily ever after...wrong. J has been avoiding N ever since Palace Hotel and it is N that keeps running to her. Wow J I think N has become your lap dog, will you actually take him as your own or will he pull out the trick of breaking your heart again. What about V? You actually think she is okay with the break up? V know that J has N's heart. So Miss. Jenny Humphrey if I was you I be on the lookout because V is definately out on the prey for you._

_Now to the topic everyone wants to know...J and R? Are they together or are they not...this one gossip has even got Gossip Girl's mind boggling. They have hugged, hanged out but with Kiera and Sophia, talked, flirted and laughed; but no lip locking. Hmmm this gossip will be hard to figure out...hey I didn't say I wouldn't figure it out, because secrets never stay a secret._

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday..._

Jenny dumped her bag down angrily on the chair as she joined her friends for lunch causing them to look at her questionably

"What's up with you J?" Kiera asked

"A boy?" Sophia asked as one eyebrow raised in question

"No the boy has been up you Sophia" Jenny retorted

"Ouch, retract the claws J" Sophia laughed

"Sorry S, just that apparently I have do an extra curriculum to make up for the hours I missed last year and in order to past this grade" Jenny said reading the paper to her friends

"Weren't you in the choir before you dropped out" Kiera said

"Yeah but I don't really want to go back" Jenny said

"Why?" Kiera asked

"Because they so don't sing the type of songs Jenny sings I mean this girl can sing on her own not those stupid high pitched songs" Sophia answered as Jenny laughed and Kiera looked at wierdly

"I'm in her music class" Sophia pointed out as Kiera nodded in understanding then suddenly squealed causing both Jenny and Sophia to block their ears

"Ahhh what in the world" Jenny said

"Ryan's coming" Kiera answered

"Oh my gosh can you ask him out already so I don't have to be on Gossip Girl" Jenny asked

"Girl you don't need Ryan to be on Gossip Girl and anyways what if he turns me down" Kiera pointed out sadly

"Really? That is what you are worried about! You are Kiera Smith every guy drops on their knees when you say hello to them" Sophia said as Jenny agreed and said

"They don't even do that for Penelope and her posses"

"Yeah but...shhhh he's here" Kiera said smiling at him

"Hey Pretty Girl, Tigger and Jen Jen" Ryan said to Kiera, Sophia and Jenny as he seated himself between Jenny and Kiera

"So what you all talking about?"

"An extra curriculum Jenny can do because she is forced to and she doesn't want to join the choir" Sophia pointed out

"Why don't you join Kiera in dancing classes" Ryan said

"Yeah why didn't I think of that...now I won't be alone in that class not that I'm alone I mean the only Constance student" Kiera said now getting excited

Jenny looked at them unsure "I don't dance"

"From what I saw last week..." Ryan said but was cut off

"Hey that was to rub it into Nate's face of what he lost" Jenny said

"That totally backfired on us didn't it?" Sophia said

"Please don't remind me" Jenny said as she laid her head down on the table

"Anyways what is going on between you and Nate?" Kiera asked

"I have just been avoiding him" Jenny said

"Yeah everyone wants to know what is going on between us two that I think we are pissing Gossip Girl off" Ryan laughed as he showed them the latest entry causing all of them to laugh about Jenny and Ryan

"Ryan you need to go on a date then they will figure out that we are just friends" Jenny said then looked at Kiera

"Yeah but who shall I ask?" Ryan thought

"Maybe a blonde" Sophia thought out loud

"Huh?" Ryan looked at Sophia as Kiera glared at her

"Nothing" Sophia said quickly

"O-kay" Ryan said

"Anyways Kiera what kind of dancing is it?" Jenny asked

"Hip hop"

"You want me to do hip hop...you are kidding right?" Jenny asked

"No, see I am the only Constance student everyone else is from the East side public school so I have to like catch a train there, but they are cool people and you totally have the body for it" Kiera pointed out

"What does this school say about you doing hip hop dancing?"

"Oh they pretty much turn their head all they know is I dance and it is an extra-curriculum" Kiera smiled as Jenny nodded then said

"Alright I'll join but if I hate the first two classes..."

"You are free to leave" Kiera finished the sentence and said

"Class is tomorrow at 7pm" Kiera said as the bell went for the end of lunch

"Ooo music and I think it is someone's turn to perform today" Sophia said excitedly as she linked arms with Jenny

"Yay me" Jenny said sarcastically

"Bye" they both said leaving Kiera and Ryan alone standing as students around them was scurring off to classes

Kiera nervously looked at Ryan as she picked up her bag and said "Well I better be off too so ummm talk to you later Ryan"

"Wait Kiera" Ryan said as she turned around and smiled and said

"Ooo must be serious called me by my first name"

"Yeah" Ryan said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair "We are friends right?"

"Yes Ryan we are friends" Kiera said as the word 'friends' felt like acid in her mouth

"What if I wanted to be more then friends" Ryan said hoping she wanted the same thing

"Huh?" Kiera said not believing her ears as she smiled and this gave Ryan the confidence he needed as he asked

"Kiera Smith, my Pretty Girl would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kiera couldn't get the words out as she just smile and nodded madly causing Ryan to chuckle as he knew he wasn't the only one nervous

"Good so on Friday night I will pick you up at 8 and wear something nice and casual" Ryan said as Kiera said softly

"Okay"

Ryan smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek "Okay see you later Pretty Girl" and walked to class with a smile on his face

Kiera couldn't wipe the smile off her face, Ryan usually kissed her and her friends on the cheek but this time this kiss was different and she liked it. Kiera looked at the time on her watch and knew she was going to be late, but it was so worth it.

* * *

_Music class..._

"Okay girls settle down Jenny would like to come up and get ready for your song that you have written"

Jenny went up to the keyboard to play the song that Nate caught her singing on the first day of school. No matter how many times she practiced right now the words and tune slipped out of her mind and the song she had written two days after Nate kissed her was in her mind and the tune.

Jenny looked up as the class was waiting for her to start, not believing she was going to do this, Jenny asked "Can I get the guitar?"

Mrs. Scott looked at her questionably "I thought your song needed a keyboard"

"Umm I chose a new song" Jenny said shyly

"Are you sure you want to play that new song this is your first practical project grade Jenny" Mrs. Scott asked but Jenny nodded sure of herself

"Okay" Mrs. Scott said as Jenny moved the keyboard to the side and grabbed the acoustic guitar that was tuned up already

Jenny seated herself as she started strumming the tune and started singing

_Won't be so easy,  
This time to hurt me,  
You can try,  
And this time Oh Baby,  
There are no tears left here to dry,  
If you think you can wound me like before  
If you think you can do that anymore,  
Won't get to far,  
NO!_

_You Can't Break A Broken Heart,  
So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break a broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart._

_Hurt me before now,  
Won't hurt no more now,  
Not this time,  
You might do better,  
Messing with someone else's mind,  
Cause You're not gonna bring me down again,  
You're done with throwing me the way you did,  
It's gone to far eh,  
You Can't Break A Broken Heart,  
So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break a broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm a immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart._

_Still don't means to your time,  
Your time has come and gone,  
What are you here for,  
You can't hurt me anymore,  
So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break the broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart._

_So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break a broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart._

_Break a broken heart._

Jenny finished the song perfectly and the silence in the class erupted into applauses of amazement; this cause Jenny to blush as she wasn't used to praises. As Jenny smiled she could see a couple of girl's with tears from their eyes this made Jenny more happy that they related to her song

As the applause calmed down Mrs. Scott smiled at Jenny and said "Beautiful song Jenny wouldn't you agree girls?"

"Yep" everyone agreed

"Hell yeah" Sophia yelled in the quiet class as Jenny smiled at her as Sophia said

"What stating my opinion"

"Thank you Miss. Conner for your opinion, but I have a great idea why don't you perform this song or another song for our next assembly so everyone can see how talented you are" Mrs. Scott said

Jenny's eyes widened "Umm doesn't the choir perform during the assembly"

"Oh I am sure Mrs. Gump can go without her choir performing one assembly and I think everyone will be thankful" Mrs. Scott waved it like it was nothing

"So what do you say Jenny?" Mrs. Scott asked leaving Jenny speechless as Sophia stood up and said

"She will do it"

"Very well then let us continue next is Amber" Mrs. Scott said as Jenny nodded numbly and gave the guitar to Amber and walked back to her seat next to Sophia

"You can so thank me J" Sophia smiled as Jenny glared at her and said loud enough for her to hear

"I can't sing in front of people"

"You just did now" Sophia said confused

"Yeah my class but not in front of the whole school that includes him and most of my songs is about him"  
Jenny said then saw Amber started to play her tunes and went quiet as Sophia just shrugged her shoulders

Jenny sighed as she sarcastically thought_ 'Singing in front of the school Friday...okay it shouldn't be that bad only if I embarass myself the whole school will see; not a blow to my ego'_

_

* * *

_

_Wow J is going to be busy in singing wise; thanks to nicegirl23 for taking the picture in her class of Jenny performing and who will be performing on Friday's assembly. Looks like J will be serenading to N;not that she wants to._

_Speaking of serenading....girls I don't think R is with J I think R is with K; that is right as I was on my way to class I walked past them to hear R asking his Pretty Girl out on a date._

_I wonder how long this new relationship will last because we all thought Lonely Boy and S were destined to last and boy were we wrong about that. Ugh so not many gossips going on it is killing me slowly who knows R and K may start something for me since J and N are busy dancing around the bush to actually face each other_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

**_

* * *

  
AN: Review let me know what you think...I know not any Nate/Jenny but I promise next chapter as it will be about Jenny's performance and also about her first hip hop class how will she go?_**

**_Song used: You can't break a broken heart by Kate Voegele_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter and new characters...well these are minor just for this chapter but I put actors/actresses so you get how they look**

**New characters:**

**Tyler:** Stephen Colletti  
**Tanisha:** Jessica Lucas  
**Lisa:** Hayden Panettiere  
**Chris:** Adam Sevani  
**Dave:** Sean Faris  
**Matt:** Robert Hoffman  
**Miss. Daniels:** Jessica Alba

**Okay here are the thank you's to all those reviewed....THANK YOU....KelaBelle, kbobcora, VictOow, XOXOJordan, gigglingismylife, Crystal Moon Magic, alekeneka...THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!! :D**

**gigglingismylife: **Glad you stumbled on my story!! :D Yeah I wanted Jenny to hang with people her own age you know they would understand her better...oh good I wasn't sure on how everyone's reaction would be to Kiera, Sophia and Ryan but no one has complained yet so I am guessing it is good...Yeah I wirte One Tree Hill stories so I couldn't resist putting in references which I am glad you picked up on :D

**Crystal Moon Magic: **OMG your review made me smile with how much you love this fanfic hopefully you still like it as I continue

**KelaBelle **and **XOXOJordan:** You guys are like my regulars hahaha but I love it thanks for reviewing since chapter 1!!

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED THIS STORY OR PUT IT ON ALERT!! EVEN THOSE WHO FAVOURITED ME AND PUT ME ON ALERT!! IT MEANS A LOT :D...Even reviews :D**

**Chapter 4 here you are....enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nate Archibald you are no good for me**

_What a beautiful Thursday night...wouldn't you agree? I agree because I just recieved a lovely picture of Miss. Jenny Humphrey and Kiera Smith at the train station suprisingly boarding a train to the poorer East side. What could they possibly doing at this time going further away from their world? I hope Jenny's father and brother knows what is going on because if they didn't well I say they better hurry up and get to her before the sun goes to sleep.  
Jenny and Kiera seem to be communicating so it seems I was right Ryan isn't with Jenny but planning to start something with the oh so lovely Kiera._

_Where is everyone else? C has made his return but has been in hiding since spotted on Monday night drunkenly on the top of the building where his party was and going down for B...awww sweet as Uncle Bass tucks C away. B and Uncle Bass share the eyes of secrecy.  
Secrets, secrets is what everyone is keeping. N is probably somewhere sulking while V who has been very quiet...but something very quiet is bound to make some noise_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Thursday...7pm_

Jenny walked into the hall of Grand East Side Public school behind Kiera as a group of students looked up

"Rich girl you late" a girl yelled

"Don't you have a limo to ride" a boy joked as Jenny moved her head to the side to see who was talking the boy who previously made the joke smirked at her

"And who is this beautiful girl" Jenny smiled as this brown haired and hazel-eyed boy walked up to Kiera and her

Kiera rolled her eyes "Jenny this is Tyler major flirt and Tyler this Jenny who wants nothing to do with you"

"How would you know that?" Tyler said

"Because you come to our school and you flirt with every girl that comes your way that is why you don't have a girlfriend" an African-American girl said as she stood at the same height as Jenny

"Hey girl my name is Tanisha" she held out her hand as Jenny shook it and said

"Jenny"

"I know come on meet everyone else" Tanisha said wrapping her arms around Jenny's shoulder and dragged her to group sitting against the mirror wall

"Okay everybody this is Jenny; Jenny that girl is Lisa" Tanisha said pointing to a blonde-haired girl who glared at Jenny as Jenny glared back her catching her by surprise

Tanisha started laughing with everyone else causing Jenny to look at everyone "Oh my gosh Jenny you will definately fit in no one glares back at Lisa on the first go"

Jenny chuckled as Tanisha continued "Those three guys are Nerdy Chris Dave, and Matt"

The guys did their nod as Jenny shyly said "Hi"

"So where is the teacher?" Kiera said coming up standing next to Jenny

"Don't know actually Jenny came to the class at the right time" Tyler said as Jenny turned to the side to look at Tyler confused

"Oh today we are starting a new song so we are all going to be learning from the start of dance moves...so you don't have to catch at all" Tyler explained as Jenny nodded

"So Jenny ever danced before?" Lisa asked

"Ummm no" Jenny said embarrassed that everyone here had experience

"Don't worry girl we all started that way even Lisa" Tanisha said glaring at her who just rolled her eyes

"Hmmm here I thought everyone would be stretching and and getting ready to dance" a female voice surprised everyone

"Hello Miss. Daniels looking fine as always" Tyler flirted

"Nice try Tyler wouldn't want my boyfriend giving you a black eye" Miss. Daniels said

"Hey just compliementing my teacher" Tyler said then he turned and grabbed Jenny by the hand catching her by surprise

"And you must be Jenny Humphrey" Miss. Daniels said as Jenny nodded and put out her hand and shook it

"Thank you for letting me in your class I will try my best" Jenny said

Miss. Daniels smiled "That is all we can ask and trust me the music will come to you"

"Okay" Jenny said as Kiera dragged to the corner to get ready as Jenny took off her jacket to reveal a black tank top with her grey track pants and black chucks

"Okay guys gather around hope you had fun in your breaks now it is back to work and I think we should start easy with 'Low' by Flo Rida" Miss. Daniels said

"Oh and Jenny take it easy" Jenny nodded now nervous as Miss. Daniels started to explain the moves for the first verse

_1 hour later...._

Jenny was getting the hang of it and she was surprised how much she was enjoying the dancing as she had memorised the moves to the whole first verse

"Okay class excellent you know your homework is too learn this and maybe add moves yourself" said as the class started to grab their stuff

"Jenny good work today, told you the music would come to you"

"Yeah" Jenny smiled proudly as she walked to the bag and put on her jacket

"Hey" Tyler said as Jenny looked at him nervously to say he wasn't good-looking was a lie

"Hey wassup?" Jenny mentally kicked herself _'wassup?'_

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime you know me and you" Tyler said as Kiera looked at them both back and forth as she said

"Okay this is my cue to go; meet you outside Jenny"

"Okay" Jenny said to Kiera

"Alright" Tyler said smirking that made Jenny confused

"Huh? Wait I said okay to Kiera not to us" Jenny said

"Dang girl you know how to blow a guy's ego" Tyler said playfully holding his heart

Jenny laughed "No, I mean I would like to hang out with you"

"Okay how about I meet you at Central Park on Saturday and see where that takes us" Tyler said

Jenny bit her bottom lips smiling and said "Okay"

"Talk to you later" Tyler said before walking out Jenny yelled out in the quiet hall

"You don't have my number"

"I would have found out somehow...or I would have come personally to your town I am sure a beautiful girl like you won't be hard to find" Tyler said

Jenny smiled "You know what to say don't you?"

"That's one of my charm...see you around Jen" Tyler said and walked out as Jenny took a breath of air she held

"Wow" Jenny said feeling something different with Tyler as she quickly picked up her bag and ran out to meet Kiera

* * *

_Friday morning...._

Jenny took a deep breathe in an out as her legs jiggled up and down in the front row. Today assembly was for the seniors.

_'What are the odds of that?' _Jenny thought

She could feel him staring at the back of her head sending shivers up and down her spine. She didn't dare to turn her head to melt when looking into his eyes and she was not giving him a time of day.

"Usually we have the choir perform today but that won't be happening" Mrs. Scott explained as the seniors sighed in relief as Jenny held in her chuckle

"But we are having a performance by my number one student Jenny Humphrey" All the students eyes widened as Penelope was the number one singer. Serena and Dan looked around seeing the shock so they started clapping as Serena yelled

"Woot Jenny!" with that the room broke out in applause as Jenny got up to the small stage and picked up her acoustic guitar and looked behind her to see the drummer and bass guitarist ready.

"Can you hurry?!" a senior boy yelled out

Jenny looked at him then looked at Nate who had pity in his eyes somehow that sparked fire in her she didn't want to see pity in his eyes after everything he did too her it made her feel weak. Jenny angrily started to strum the guitar strings and the band started to as she went to the microphone and started to as she stared at Nate to secretly let him know that this was about him

_I never feared the unexpected  
Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Jenny was having fun as everyone started to clap with the beat of the except for Nate who knew Jenny was singing about him or in this case to him

_Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe_

Jenny and Nate's eyes locked as Jenny went all out and sang the chorus letting Nate know he was no good for her

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

Nate's eyes widened when he heard the lines 'I hate myself for loving you' as Nate thought _'Does Jenny love me or did?'_

_It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hanging on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

All the seniors had stood up and was clapping and dancing with Jenny as she held in her laugh when she saw Dan trying to dance with Serena who was laughing at his attempts

_Hey you there, keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

"Thank you"

Jenny said in the microphoe when finished everyone was cheering loudly that the heardmistress had to calm everyone

"Everyone seated and behave properly" the seniors did as they were told and sat down as Jenny took off her acoustic guitar and went down back to her seat

"That was a very interesting performance Miss. Humphrey...now for the daily notices"

_After assembly...._

"Amazing Jenny, Dad will be very proud at least you picked up his singing genes I think he was getting worried that we weren't his children because none us was singing" Dan said as he hugged his sister as Jenny laughed

"Yeah that was amazing so glad you are not in the choir you are so much better on your own" Serena said hugging her too

"Thanks" Jenny said

"We better get to class Serena...bye sis see you later" Dan said noticing they were the only ones left

"Bye Jen" Serena said happily as she linked arms with Dan as Jenny looked at them wierdly and thought

_'Totally asking Dan what is going on between him and Serena'_

Jenny picked up her guitar and school handbag and walked out only to be surprised by the man himself

"The song was to me" Jenny turned to see Nate leaning against the wall with his arm across his chest

"Yeah my songs are mostly about my feelings and lately it has been about you"

"So you loved me?" Nate asked as he walked up to Jenny and touched her arm that sent goosebumps up her arm

Jenny took a deep breathe and looked at him "Yeah I loved you..."

Nate cute Jenny off as he put his lips on Jenny surprising her as she kissed him back with the guitar in her hand she wrapped her hand automatically around his neck.

Jenny loved kissing Nate but when senses came to her she pushed him back as she looked at him and said

"Nate...I am moving on from you"

"But you love me" Nate said feeling more hurt

Jenny took a deep breath as she looked down and said "Loved Nate...I loved you"

"I love you Jenny I broke up with Vanessa because I love you" Nate confessed

Jenny sighed as she caressed his cheek causing Nate to close his eyes as the scent of fresh lillies filled his nose as Jenny said in a broken voice

"Nate we will never work"

Nate opened his eyes scared as Jenny rubbed his cheek "We will Jenny"

Jenny shook her head "You can't make up your mind...first Blair then Serena then back to Blair then Vanessa then Catherine then me and then surprisingly back to Vanessa. That is why we won't work how do I know you won't go running back to Vanessa or anyone else or find someone new...I can't put my heart out like that again I did it once for you Nate and you crushed it"

"Give me a second chance Jenny" Nate begged

"Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me...I don't want to be fooled a second time" Jenny said

"You won't I love you too much to hurt you again"

"Nate, at the Snow Flake Ball what Vanessa did was wrong and you heard her out but when I did a mistake you didn't even think to hear me out of how sorry and ashamed of myself I was of what I did" Jenny said then continued

"If you love me Nate prove it...but for now maybe it is for the best" Jenny finished and kissed him on the cheek leaving him speechless as he thought

_'Jenny Humphrey I will show you that you are the one I love just you wait I am not losing you again'_

* * *

_Alone in the hallways is the one and only Nate Archibald...watching Jenny Humphrey walk away. Is Jenny finally cutting Nate from her life? For once in his life does Nate Archibald have to fight for something he can't get. Amazing song by the way Jenny you sang right into my heart or should I say Nate Archibald's heart?_

_D and S spotted linked arms walking into class. What is going on between these two? Together...not....together...them dating is like picking petals off a flower...they are together...they are not together. Not that I don't mind them being together and they have drama but it is BORING slash make-me-want-to-puke drama. I hope Nate and Jen can keep me occupied in the meaning of drama and maybe teach Lonely Boy and S a thing or two about it._

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl  


* * *

_

**AN: Okay review hope you guys enjoyed...next chapter will be about Jenny's "date" with Tyler and a bit of Ryan's date with Kiera...aww so cute together (I am loving the idea of Ryan and Kiera LOL...and it is only a story by me)**

Song used: "No Good" Kate Voegele (Yeah I am going to a phase of her songs...hey that is what happens when they put Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill straight after you can't help but crossover it a bit)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: Okay so I have decided to make this chapter Jenny and Tyler's date then the next chapter Kiera and Ryan's date hence why there is no Gossip Girl in the end.

**Okay sooooo sorry for the delay...won't even explain. BUT OMG GOSSIP GIRL ON MONDAY ARGH PISSED ME OFF!! Okay one because Chuck and Blair OMG seriously the writers needed to make Chuck go to his old ways when he had BLAIR...seriously....and DON'T GET ME STARTED ON NATE!! Nate celebrating anniversary with Vanessa am I correct because if Vanessa said something about it I didn't hear it I tend to drown out everything she says now...yeah that's mean but she is with Nate so she is not on a good list with me. Okay so next week Gossip Girl got some serious damage to make up **

**Now my thank you's....**, gigglingismylife, chaos1023, KelaBelle, Crystal Moon Magic...**Now YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX!! YAY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS...hope you are happy with this chapter it is like 1:30 in the morning and I just finished typing it up**

**All who favourited or put on alerts...YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX TOO :D**

**:** OMG your review BLEW me away...I mean I have never had a review like that...at first you scared me on your first line then I kept reading then you made my day :D Thanks heaps :D Hope the story keeps you interested.  
**chaos1023: **Lol I'm glad my story made you like Nate/Jenny

* * *

**If he makes you happy...I will let you go**

_Girl got your hair done, your nails, your dressed iron because K and Miss. J are going out tonight for their dates. We all knew about K and R's date but I got a picture of Miss.J snuggled warm kissing a very fine cute boy at Central Park under a mistletoe he held and no it wasn't Nate. Thank you sweet35 for that lovely picture of J and cute mystery boy. According to knowledge and sources he is not from around here.  
Nate you have some competition I think you need to step up your game, because I am starting to like them together._

As for K and R's date I have my eyes on them thanks to my sources so far R has taken her to a beautiful restaurant and personally booked a table so they could have some privacy as they overlook the water...aww how romantic and new as we all know R never goes to this extent for a girl...you must be some girl K Back to J and cute mystery boy I got to say he is quite a romantic himself...wonder what Nate will do now to win J back?

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

_30 minutes earlier [8pm]...before Gossip Girl got the picture (Jenny and Tyler)_

"Ready for your date?" Dan asked as he flicked through the channel's of the tv

"It's not a date I am just getting to know Tyler" Jenny said as she put on her long light pink coat to keep her warm

"Yeah that is what you do on a date" Dan said

"Not with you and Serena" Jenny sing-songed

"Okay a first date to be specific" Dan said rolling his eyes

"Okay I'm gone" Jenny said as she kissed Dan on the cheek goodbye

"Bye have fun, you have my number!" Dan yelled

* * *

_Central Park..._

Jenny smiled when she saw Tyler sitting on the bench in black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a jacket with his black joggers. Tyler looked up as he saw her and smiled as he got up to meet her halfway.

"You look beautiful" Tyler said

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully "All you see is me in this long coat and what is your plan today"

"Hmmm I thought a nice walk in the park playing twenty questions in ways of getting to know each other and then go to a small cafe I know of because I have a surprise for you" Tyler said as Jenny nodded then asked eagerly

"What is the surprise?"

"I am not telling you" Tyler exclaimed

Jenny put on her puppy eyes that everyone fell for "Pretty please"

Tyler looked away "No not telling you"

Jenny pouted when she saw he wasn't budging to tell her as she sighed and linked arms with him "Okay let's start with twenty questions"

Tyler smiled at her as he pulled his arm out of her grasped and wrapped it around Jenny's shoulder

"Okay question one I go easy on you; what is your favourite colour?"

Jenny laughed as the two started their game.

_After twenty questions or more..._

Tyler stopped walking as Jenny looked around as they stood near where the roads were as Jenny looked up to him

"Why did we stop...you still need to tell me your most embarrasing moment"

Tyler smiled as he looked down at her "I will one day, I just want to try something"

Jenny looked at him confused as he pulled a mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above them as Jenny bit her bottom lip and asked

"Isn't it a bit early for Christmas?"

"Kissing under a mistletoe is never too early" Tyler said as he held it above them and leaned down to kiss Jenny

At an instance Jenny closed her eyes as she leaned her head back and allowed Tyler's lips onto hers. It was nice but it wasn't there, the spark, the fire. Jenny thought she may have been watching too many romantic romances but this kiss wasn't addictive as Nate's or wasn't full of passion as his...this kiss was safe.

They pulled apart slowly as they looked into each other's eyes. Jenny didn't want to tell Tyler that she didn't feel anything or even lead him on

Tyler looked into Jenny's eyes and squinted as he asked carefully

"Did you feel anything?"

Jenny gulped as she said softly "Sorry no nothing"

Tyler chucked and sighed in relief "Oh good same here I mean it was nice but not a..."

"I want to kiss you again kind of kiss" Jenny finished his sentence as Tyler nodded

"Oh well I guess we are...friends?" Tyler said holding his hands

Jenny smiled as she shook his hand "Friends"

"Good" Tyler laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jenny again as a natural instinct as they quickly crossed the road and headed towards the small cafe

Jenny smiled and looked up to him and said "Since we are friends and friends tell each other stuff..."

Tyler looked down shook his head "No way Jenny"

"Oh come on!" Jenny exclaimed

"No you are just going to have to wait" Tyler said as they stopped in front of the cafe

Jenny's eyes widened as Tyler asked "You okay?"

Jenny hadn't told her dance group of her past as Tyler said "I know this is where Vanessa work"

Jenny looked at Tyler confused as he answered "I told Kiera where we were going and she yelled at me telling me that your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend or ex now works here"

"Yet you still brought me"

"She is not working I checked so you don't have to face her" Jenny smiled at the gestured as they walked in to the crowded cafe; Jenny saw the back of Nate as he seemed to be looking at his phone in shock and sadness

"But I am going to have face my ex" Jenny said and Nate heard her as he turned around as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Tyler who had his arms around Jenny's shoulders

"So this is the infamous ex" Tyler whispered in Jenny's ears who just nodded as she smiled weakly as Nate

"Hey Nate"

Nate didn't say anything as he turned around and finished his coffee and then got up and walked past the two out of the cafe

Jenny was in shock by Nate's action as Tyler said "Well that was rude I didn't get to introduce myself"

Jenny rolled her eyes as they both sat where Nate was sitting. Jenny cell went off as she pulled out her phone to see a message from Gossip Girl saying _'Good work J'_

Jenny frowned as she selected the message to see a picture of Tyler and her kissing not to long ago.

Jenny groaned as she said "Looks like we made it on Gossip Girl"

Tyler looked confused then smiled as he said "Really? Oh man that is awesome I am on Gossip Girl let me see"

Jenny chuckled at Tyler's excitement as she handed him her phone "I am labelled cute mystery boy?! Come on why couldn't it be hot mystery boy"

Tyler pouted as Jenny grabbed the phone him "Well too bad you are not....now what is the surprise?"

Tyler smiled when he saw one of the workers go to microphone on the small stage

"Hey we all know it is karaoke night so to start us off is the girl who just made on Gossip Girl....Jenny Humphrey!"

Jenny's eyes widened as she smacked herself mentally and thought 'That's why there are so many people here than usual'

Jenny then glared at Tyler as he smirked and said "You can kill Kiera later...now knock em'  
dead"

Jenny stood up then pointed at him and said "No that is what I am doing to you and Kiera when I am done with the singing"

Jenny made her way through the crowd who parted and was cheering and some were not as Jenny stood on the stage then picked the song

Jenny smiled as the music started to play and with all the nerves inside she tried to put it aside as she started to sing...

* * *

_**Nate's POV...(while Jenny is singing)**_

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind Well I dream days away, but that's okay_

_'If you love me Nate prove it'_ Jenny's word replayed in my mind. I pause in my walking as I look up to the night sky hoping for some answers. I probably looked like an idiot in the rushing crowd looking up to the sky but I didn't care I just wanted the pain to stop.

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

_One day I'll turn around,  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself  
I'm only fooling myself_

The pain of seeing her with someone else. Why did I have to love her? Her, being Jenny Humphrey. She gave me hope when she asked me to prove it...the picture flashes to my mind as I feel the anger and jealousy bubble within me, I look down to see my fist clenched tightly. I decide to walk hoping my anger would cool down, I didn't know where I was walking just somewhere far away from her. 'If you love me Nate, prove it' those words again flash in my mind. I was going to prove to her that she was the one but no she had to go with another guy why don't she just rip my heart out and stomp on it with her stupid date.

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize |  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

I looked up to see my legs had taken me to the Humphrey's loft, but to the emergency stairs leading to Jenny's room. Jenny Humphrey why did I love her again? Because she was everything I couldn't find in a girl she completed me. Blair was too bitchy and we were only together for the sake of our parents...Serena was the girl that lived the life I wanted and I guess that what attracted me to her...Vanessa was my safe relationship a refreshment from high society but she wasn't like her. Catherine...I don't even want to go there.

Jenny Humphrey had the innocence that made me want to protect and be there for her like she was for me. She knew who I was but that didn't matter to her but her innocence was changing and it scared me, she was becoming the girls I didn't admire. She broke from that and decided to stand her own ground by promoting her designs and that was when I was proud of her. At first I thought it was brotherly love...but I began to question that day by day when I lived with them. Then the night of our first kiss...man that showed me a whole different love that ran deeper than ever and it scared me yet made me crave for more of her and I knew it definately wasn't brotherly love.

_One day I'll turn around,  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself  
I'm only fooling myself_

_It's love in disguise  
I've lost track of time  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes_

I looked up and before I knew it I was climbing into Jenny's room...hopefully Dan won't come in. I looked around to see she was still continuing her design with fabrics scattered all over her room. I chuckled at the sight as I sat on her bed and put my head in my hands.

The Snowflake ball...I was hurt, she was hurt and even Vanessa was hurt. I saw Jenny in a whole new light and the guilt she felt in what she had done was present in her eyes but I was disappointed over what she did. I sigh in annoyance as I thought outloud

"How many times did I screw up?" Why did I run to Vanessa? She was hurt and it was the safest way out...being in a relationship with Vanessa had no drama and it was safe but there was no passion to what I felt with Jenny.

_One day I'll turn around,  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

_One day I'll turn around,  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself  
I'm only fooling myself  
I'm only fooling myself  
Just save me now_

Jenny was right I can never make up my mind...but yet she was wrong because I did make up my mind it was her all along ever since I kissed her at the Masquerade Ball I felt something but I thought it would brush off but it didn't; little did I know it built overtime to everytime I saw her, spoke to her or helped her. She is still innocent, but she needs someone to guide her and it should be me to be there in everything she does, every decision she makes I need to be by her side...but I can't. Someone else might fill that spot; knowing that makes the pain in my heart more unbearable.

I look down at my hands to see them shake slighlty from all these emotions in me it is then I realise I truly love her and I want her to be happy and if that guy or another guy will do that for once in my life I have to accept that this one girl is the one I cannot have.

I fall back on the bed as tears brim around my eyes...I love her and I have to let her be happy no matter how much it kills me

_**End of Nate's POV....**_

* * *

Jenny smiled from the reaction of the crowd as made her way down back to her seat as Tyler smiled and said

"Damn girl you have some talent"

Jenny blushed as Tyler continued "You sing, you design and you dance is there anything you can't do"

Jenny thought for awhile "Chemistry no can't do; tried to understand it, but blank"

Tyler chuckled as the waitress handed their ordered drink "Got you hot chocolate to go"

Jenny smiled and thanked him and the waitress

"You were great Jenny" the waitress complimented her

"So you want to head out of here now" Tyler said as Jenny nodded as the friend picked up their warm cup of hot chocolate and headed out of the cafe

**_Humphrey loft...Jenny's POV_**

Tyler and I headed back home; as I laughed at one of his stories. We make it to the door as Tyler said

"Okay well I better be going to get my train back home before I miss it"

"You can just crash if you want it is late" I said as Tyler shook his head and said

"Nah my mum would kill me, I don't want to have a wooden spoon imprint on the back of my head like my brother" I laugh as it reflect to the story Tyler's older brother came home drunk for the first time. Lets' just say Tyler's mum wasn't too pleased with that and the wooden spoon got to some good use and Tyler's brother never came home drunk again

"Okay but please call me as soon you get into the house" I said worried

"Yes mum" Tyler said sarcastically as I pushed him playfully as he hugged me goodbye

As soon as he was out of my sight I took my keys out of my pockets and opened the door to an empty house. I realised dad was working late at the gallery and Dan must have got bored and went to see Serena since they reunited just recently.

I chucked the keys onto the kitchen counter and took my coat off and walked to my room.  
I opened my room to see the last person I thought I see...asleep on my bed.

"Nate" I said outloud as I chucked my coat on my computer seat. He must have just had his eyes closed cause he opened his eyes and was sitting up and staring at me

The silence settled in as I took a deep breath and asked "Nate, what are you doing here?"

I noticed the wetness under his eyes as I gulped when he stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket and said "I'm sorry about walking out I was just...surprised"

I didn't know what to say to that as he continued "Did you have fun?"

I just smiled weakly and said softly scared of what I was feeling right now around him "I did"

With that he smiled but it wasn't the glow in his eyes I always saw as I was going to explain that Tyler and I were friends, Nate said the unexpected thing

"I'm happy for you; if that guy makes you happy then I will let you go but know this you will always my heart, only you and no one else"

War erupted between my mind and heart as my mind screamed 'his words are meaningless' but my heart screamed 'you wanted proof he loves you here it is, he is willing to let you go and be happy and let you love someone else'

Nate started for the door when I didn't say anything...who do I choose my mind or risk again by choosing my heart?

"Nate" my voice cracked as turned around to face him and watched his face soften probably from the tears flowing down from eyes

My mind was racing I had chosen to go with my heart but the words wouldn't come out but somehow Nate read my mind as he walked up to me and pulled my head towards his and I felt his lips upon mine.

I was floating again and the thoughts calmed as I slowly pulled away for air as I slowly mumbled "Tyler and I are just...friends"

Not hearing anymore than that I was pulled into another mind blowing kiss as I moved back to fall back on my bed with him leading.

His perfect lips was so addictive I wanted more as I ran my hands through his hair, his hands founds it's way to my hips. He pulled away from my lips and looked into my eyes and said

"I love you Jenny Humphrey"

I smiled now knowing how scared I was right now of him hurting me again I said the truth back to him "I love you too Nate Archibald"

Nate smiled the real perfect smile I hadn't seen in awhile as we laid side by side on a pillow looking at each other. Yes it sounds cheesy but this moment would be the moment I will cherish forever.

I felt my eyes slowly close and the last thing I heard was my voice

"Stay with me?" after that I had to wait in the morning to see what Nate did

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed I didn't want to drag Nate and Jenny relationship as you may have noticed from Nate/Jenny reunion but keep in mind people not a happy reunion will always be so...happy ;)....**

**Song used: "Only Fooling Myself" by Kate Voegele** (For those who watch One Tree Hill....CHASE AND MIA!! *squeal so cute*)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so sorry for the delay I got back home to Aus like last week and I have just been settling down but it has been crazy with uni application and drama of friends and then doing chores around the house lets just say it mucked up my time to actually sit down and type a chapter... so I am to say sorry this chapter was pretty rushed and probably not my best work...SORRY!**

**FIRSTLY...I got my aunt hooked on Gossip Girl in LA so I get my episode recaps from her which are very detailed to my liking..then I watch on youtube so I say OMG to Dan and teacher...woah!! Okay I love Chuck and Blair and Nate and Jenny (of course) so I was all pouty while watching on youtube Nate and little miss-letter-snatcher and Chuck looking for that mystery girl I think Elle? Whatever back to thanking the lovely amazing reviewers**

**Thank you to...**iTwilighter, Pace1818, Cigarettes and Moonlight,bananasinpjs,gigglingismylife,lydiamae, XOXOJordan...**you guys rock!! Thanks for the reviews loving the feedback**

bananasinpjs:** Firstly love your name lol and yeah I guess the lack of Nate/Jenny fic inspired me to write this story cause I have read the stories and they are amazing especially oneshots make me smile at the thought of them being together...hope you enjoy it  
**gigglingismylife:** Yeah I like Tyler and I didn't want it to end bad for him...I know he is not a real character but while typing I was all like no I don't want to hurt him lol...so this of course the date I didn't want to drag it and I rushed through this but I did have some fun typing this up so I hope you enjoy it :D  
**lydiamae: **Totally agree who cares about Nate and Vanessa's anniversary that storyline was pointless...unless it was a Jenny and Nate anniversary then I would definately want to see the episode ;)**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED THE STORY AND AS AN AUTHOR SERIOUSLY IT MEANS A LOT...okay enough of my rambling here is the chapter enjoy reading and review :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Firstly only I call her Pretty Girl**

_To be continued..._

_Girl got your hair done, your nails, your dressed iron because K and Miss. J are going out tonight for their dates. We all knew about K and R's date but I got a picture of Miss. J snuggled warm kissing a very fine cute boy at Central Park, under the mistletoe he held and no it wasn't Nate. Thank you, sweet35 for that lovely picture of J and cute mystery boy. _

_According to knowledge and sources he is not from around here..._

_Nate you have some competition I think you need to step up your game, because I am starting to like them together._

_As for K and R's date I have my eyes on them thanks to my sources so far R has taken her to a beautiful restaurant and personally booked a table so they could have some privacy as they overlook the water...aww how romantic and new as we all know R never goes to this extent for a girl...you must be some girl K _

_Back to J and cute mystery boy I got to say he is quite a romantic himself...wonder what Nate will do now to win J back?_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

**

* * *

**

_**30 minutes earlier [8pm] (Keira and Ryan)**_

Keira took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed her dress down.

She hoped it wasn't too much as she fixed her newly curled hair and put on her small gold hoop earrings.

*Knock Knock*

Keira took a deep breath as she looked around her empty house with maids only and sighed as she opened the door before the maids to reveal Ryan in a dark denim jeans and a nice buttoned up long-sleeved collared black shirt with his hair spiked a little in the front as he held out sunflowers for Keira

Keira smiled at the gesture and the fact that Ryan remembered that was her favourite flower

"Thanks these are beautiful" she said

Ryan smiled as he said in shock "You look....beautiful Pretty Girl"

Keira blushed as she put the flower on the kitchen counter knowing one of the maids would put it in a vase

"Parents not at home again Keira" Ryan said seriously

Keira just turned around to him and shook her head no as she smiled and said

"It doesn't matter"

Ryan sighed he hated that her parents always left her for their business trips as he walked up to Keira and pulled her into a hug

"Hey it matters if it matters to you"

Keira looked up through her teary eyes mentally thanking herself that she put on waterproof mascara

"Thanks Ryan but lets' not let it put a sour to this night"

Ryan smirked as he held out his arm and said

"Why of course not because you have a date with me the one and only...so are you ready madam"

Keira laughed at his confident as she linked arms with him

"Why yes kind sir"

"Did I mention how hot you look?"

Keira shook her head "You said beautiful"

Ryan looked at her "Really, well you look hot and beautiful all together not that you always look hot and beautiful everyday"

Keira chuckled as they headed out of her house towards Ryan's limo

* * *

While seated in the limo, Keira couldn't believe this was happening...she was on a date with her long-time friend and crush

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked pulling her out of her trance

Keira turned to him and said "I just can't believe I am on a date with you"

Ryan smirked as he took a hold of her hand

"Trust me this is very real and it should be me asking if I am really on a date with Keira Smith"

Keira looked down at their intertwined hands and how perfect it fitted together as Keira slid closer to Ryan and placed her head on his shoulder

"So where are we going?"

Ryan liking the feeling of Keira on his shoulders lightly placing his head on top of her said

"Just a small Italian restaurant you have been, wanting to go to"

Keira put her head up as she looked up to him as her eyes shined with excitement

"Little Italia"

Ryan smiled at her excitement and nodded as the limo came to a halt as his limo driver signalled to let him know that they were there

"Looks like we are here" Ryan said as he quickly got out of the limo and opened the door for Keira to step out

Keira accepted Ryan's hand as the two couple walked into the restaurant

"Gomez" Ryan said to the male waiter who looked down the list and said

"Right this way sir" the waiter said as he led them to a lone table outside that overlooked the water

Ryan thanked the waiter as he ordered water for both and then he pulled the chair out for Keira

"Thanks" Keira said as Ryan went to seat on the other side of her

Keira smiled as she looked at the water view they got "Wow this is beautiful"

"Yeah it is" Ryan murmured as Keira looked to him as he stared at her intently causing her to blush

"I meant the water view"

Ryan looked briefly and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah but not as beautiful as the view I had a few seconds ago"

"Aren't you a sweet talker" Keira flirted as she leaned closer

"I'm just getting started" Ryan leaned closer towards her as he looked into her eyes

"Here is your water sir" a female waitress disturbed them pulling them out of their trance as Keira looked up to see the girl place the glass in front of her and stare intently at Ryan

Keira's eyes narrowed as she watched the waitress around their age bite her bottom lip and flirted at Ryan asked "Is there anything else you want...anything at all"

Keira stifled her laugh as she heard her roll out the l's slowly

Ryan saw Keira's expression as he smiled at her and told the waitress "No we are good we will call when we are ready... right sweetie"

Ryan said as he held Keira's hand. From the corner of her eye Keira watched as the waitress's face turn into disappointment as she huffed silently leaving the couple alone

"Thanks" Keira said softly knowing that was Ryan's way of saying he had only eyes on her

"You're welcome" Ryan said as he still held Keira's hand sending a shiver down her spine at the touch of his warmth

*Beep Beep*

Ryan and Keira let go in shock as both of their phone went off. Ryan chuckled as he read the message as Keira smiled and said

"Looks like Jenny found a new man"

"And it looks like Gossip Girl has her eyes on us" Ryan chuckled

"Just to think we had privacy" Keira said sarcastically

"We don't need privacy to have a good time if I am with you I am bound to have a good time" Ryan said

Keira smiled and said "Gossip girl forgot to mention that you are a born romanticist"

"Yeah but I got to keep it on the down low got a player rep to keep and all this I do is only for you Pretty girl" Ryan said as he switched off his phone as Keira repeated the action of switching off her phone

Keira put her phone away and then opened the menu "So Ryan what will it be?"

"Hmmm ribs" Ryan said immediately as he spotted it on the menu

"Why am I not surprised?" Keira asked giggling

"Because I am a guy"

"Well I hope you are" Keira teased

"I can prove it to you" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows as Keira gasped

"Dude gross" as they both laughed just then a male maybe a bit older than them as he smirked at Keira

"Hi my name is Mark and I will be your waiter tonight...so what will it be for you madam?"

Keira bit her bottom lip as she looked at her menu "Hmm can I have the grilled chicken with the Caesar salad and a glass of Sprite no ice"

"Very nice choice pretty girl...and for you sir?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed as he said "Firstly only I call her Pretty girl and I would like Prime ribs with the Alfredo pasta and also a glass of Sprite no ice"

Mark just nodded as he left as Keira stared at Ryan "Ryan that was a bit rude...Mark was being nice"

Ryan rolled his eyes "Sure he was. No he was flirting with you heck he was checking you out while you were looking at the menu, and only I call you Pretty Girl I called you that the first time so I have copyright of that name"

Keira cocked an eyebrow and asked "Are you jealous ?"

"Yes because no guys are good enough for you but me" Ryan confessed

"You are definitely on the right path of getting kissed by me" Keira said confidently as Ryan smirked

* * *

_After dinner..._

"Ryan where are you taking me?" Keira giggled as she was blindfolded and he held her hand guiding her to their destination

"You said you wanted desert so I am taking you where your desert is" Ryan smiled when he heard Keira laugh

"I asked when the desert was coming because you know I love desert; I didn't think you were taking me on a trip" Keira said as she started to hear her footsteps against the wooden floor

"Okay I can smell the ocean you are not going to drown me are you?" Keira asked

Ryan chuckled and shook his head at her sarcasm as he said "Are you ready?"

As Keira nodded Ryan went behind her and took off her blindfold. Keira gasped what was in front of her not only was it one of his boats [which she had been on] but it had a nice candlelight dinner table with desert on the boat

"Wow"

"You ready to aboard this boat?" Ryan offered his hands

"Duh of course" Keira giggled as she held his hands and they boarded the boat for the enjoyment of the rest of the night

**

* * *

**

_Jenny Humphrey welcome aboard to boring drama! Seriously you get pictured kissing cute mystery boy then from my sources... you or even him don't even do a goodnight kiss just a hug although that is a lot better when your brother waved goodbye to S._

_K and R are boarding the couples train as after dinner R and K took a walk near the wharf then boarded one of his boats and had their deserts there. Later that night R dropped K off and sealed it with a kiss...Awww you guys are just so adorable now I wonder what J and cute mystery boy are doing next time...shake hands?_

_Well until next time  
You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AN: Next chapter definately Jenny and Nate....the morning after...are they together or was last night meaningless?? **


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**AN: Wow major delay in posting sorry just uni stuff that is all you know the whole settling in and "making friends" and all that crap but I also had I bit of writer block on how I wanted to write this cliffhanger that I had in my mind ever since the start of the story... just building to it...Lets just say Vanessa is making an appearance [hence the chapter title] *suss eyes*...just read it  
BUT....  
Firstly to the reviewers....**

_bananasinpjs, gigglingismylife, iTwilighter, XOXOJordan, oceanation93, -x-becki-bbe-x-_

**Thank you for your reviews glad you guys are loving the story even to those putting this story on alert you guys all of you ROCK MY WORLD!!! YEAH!! (heheh drank some coca cola and a bit hyped from sugar :D)**

**Enough of me  
Let the story begin**

**(Yeah I'm doing a minor literature and we are doing poetry so ignore the random rhyming just above...lol)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: What do you want Vanessa?

_Wake up East Siders! I don't care if you are having your beauty sleep or drunk but this is urgent! Spotted last night Nate Archibald climbing to Jenny Humphrey's bedroom. How very Romeo like. What goes up must come down right? Nate Archibald has not come down... this gossip is too juicy to stay away from so all of my sources keep your eyes out because Miss. J you jumped off the boring drama train and stepped into my personal rollercoaster ride. Wonder where Lonely Boy is because by now he would have pulled his little sister off this dangerous ride? Only time can tell and at this moment Gossip Girl has all the patience in the world_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny felt something brush a strand of hair back from her face as she opened her eyes to be met with a glow of an ocean blue pair of eyes

"You stayed"

"Of course anything for you Jenny I mean it, I love you and I'm here for real no more drama for us" Nate said truthfully

Jenny smiled as she replied "I love you too"

"Well I hope so or then I don't think I be able to do this" Nate smirked as he leaned his head towards Jenny and placed his lips perfectly onto hers

Jenny smiled as she fell into the motion of kissing Nate, pulling apart for air

"Good morning" Jenny said

"Hmmm I would love waking up to this" Nate said as stretched his arm so Jenny could lay her head on his arm

"Me too" Jenny said as she drew small circles on his arm then wrapped it around his waist

_*Beep Beep*_

Jenny groaned as she turned to her bed side to grab her phone to see five new text messages and three missed calls

Jenny flipped her cell phone to see Keira send her a message _'Girl answer your cell unless you are busy with Archibald because it is all over Gossip Girl and Sophia is not very happy'_

"Great we made it to Gossip Girl" Jenny said as Nate chuckled

"Yeah Blair sent me the link then threatened me" Jenny smiled as she cocked one eyebrow motioning him to continue

"It was somewhere along the line you break her heart and I break your neck and your reputation so hard you won't be able to find a job"

Jenny sat up and laughed "That's Blair for you"

"Yeah if I didn't know her I wouldn't believe her"

"You mean if you didn't date her then you wouldn't believe her" Jenny pointed out then silence settled in as Nate sat up against the head of the bed

"Jenny I know my rep and how I am, but it is not going to happen with you I feel different"

"Different good or different weird?" Jenny asked

"No different good you make me feel like I can be myself with no judgement"

"Didn't you feel that with Vanessa?" Jenny asked

"Truthfully I did for awhile but it felt too safe and friendly; with you it is nothing like I have experienced with any girl this passion and love is all new and I am scared... not of what it is but to screw up again what we have at this moment that I know it's going to last long" Nate said as a tear rolled down Jenny's eyes

"Wow" Jenny said amazed at Nate's speech as she wiped her eyes and kissed his lips briefly

"You want breakfast?" Jenny asked

"Mmm sounds good"

Jenny got up and walked out of her room followed by Nate closely behind.

Jenny noticed a post it on the fridge and read it "Hmm Dad gone to gallery and Dan saw us and is pissed but said he will deal with me later in the meantime he is over at Serena then will hang with Vanessa as she has called him...so in other words we are the only ones here"

Nate smiled as he wrapped his arms from behind Jenny "Hmm the whole house to ourselves what could we possibly do?"

Nate started to place kisses on her neck causing Jenny to move her head allowing Nate more access as she said "I think you found one idea... one I like very much"

"I knew... you... would like... that idea" Nate said in between kisses

"As much I would like to continue this I promised breakfast"

"I could just do this for breakfast" Nate whined

"Smooth talking but you got to know your girl like her food she might look skinny but she got to eat...besides we have all day for that"

"Yeah okay you need help with breakfast?" Nate said letting go of her and sat on the stool letting Jenny get the things for breakfast

"Miss Jenny Humphrey!" Sophia screeched unlocking the door and walking in with Keira and Ryan behind shaking their head at their friend

"Oh hi Nate" Sophia said to Nate who stared at her weirdly then looked at Jenny who chuckled but stopped from the glare she received from Sophia

"Hi Sophia my greatest friend no offence to you guys right now"

"None taken" Keira and Ryan said

Sophia pointed her finger and screwed her face "Don't be all nice with me right now you are with Nate who broke your heart not only did you not tell me but I had to find out on Gossip Girl"

"Technically Gossip Girl only knows Nate is here she doesn't know that we got back together so technically you know before Gossip Girl" Jenny smiled proudly

Sophia stood there then smiled as she hugged Jenny "Yay! I'm so happy for you seriously I was tempted to throw you two in a room and lock you guys there"

"You should have...who knows what would have happened" Nate said smirking as Jenny playfully hit him

"Nate!"

"So let us celebrate with the reunion and the newly couple hence Keira and Ryan with a rock ass party" Sophia exclaimed

"Where do you plan this 'rock ass party' is going to be?" Ryan asked slinging his arm around Keira

"My place as my daddy and mummy dearest are on holiday for two weeks weird I know usually a month but whatever" Sophia squealed excited

"Okay you up for it Nate?" Jenny asked as Nate nodded

"Yeah sure as long as I'm with you"

"Always" Jenny smiled as Sophia gagged

"Okay you guys are making me sick"

"Hey Soph would it be okay I invite a guy for you?" Jenny asked as Sophia smiled widely

"Oooo is he hot? And do I know him?" Sophia asked eagerly

"Well he is definitely your type trust me and you know him as I dated him last night" Jenny smiled then noticed Nate frowning

"Which I am not anymore as we decided to be friends" Jenny reassured Nate as Sophia squealed

"Oh McHotty!"

Jenny looked at her weirdly "Umm no he was tagged as cute mystery boy"

"Yeah I know but when I saw that pic I tagged him as McHotty because he is fine!" Jenny and the rest of the gang laughed at Sophia's enthusiasm

"Okay well I'll call him up" Jenny said as she went to her room and grabbed her cellphone and dialled Tyler's number

* * *

"Hello"

"Well I guess you got home safely" Jenny said

"And I guess you got with Nate" Tyler retorted

"Why are you jealous?" Jenny asked

"Oh yeah out of my brains" Tyler joked

"So do you love me?" Jenny asked

"Woah girl we only friends"

Jenny laughed and said "No my friends and I are having a party and I have set you up with one of my friends"

"A blind date seriously that is what I'm worth?" Tyler asked

"She's hot"

"How hot?" Tyler asked

"Hmmm long brunette hair, tall, skinny, and super cute dimples that all the guys in our school falls for"

"Damn!! That's hot! I love you Jen Jen!" Tyler exclaimed

"I knew you would love me" Jenny laughed and said

"The party is tonight probably around seven but come to my place around fiveish then you can meet Sophia and then we can go together and prepare for the party" Jenny explained as Tyler agreed

"Alright then see you later J, bye"

"Bye Ty" Jenny smiled then ended her call and walked out to continue her day with her friends and boyfriend.

* * *

_**Humphrey's Loft, 5:15pm...**_

_*Knock Knock*_

Jenny opened the door to reveal Tyler "Hello! You looking fine" Jenny said hugging him

"Hey I have a hot date... which she better be" Tyler said while hugging her

Jenny laughed as they pulled from the hug as she pulled him by the arm into the loft and motioned to the bedroom where Sophia was putting the finishing touches to her make-up

"What do you think?" Jenny whispered to him

"That's my date?" Tyler asked surprise as Jenny nodded

"Hey Jen Jen when is Tyler coming?" Sophia yelled as she turn to face Jenny and the new visitor as Tyler smirked and whispered to Jenny

"Thank you so much I owe you a lot" Jenny smiled as she said

"I'll remember that anyways..." Jenny said as she dragged Tyler towards Sophia

"Sophia this is Tyler; Tyler this is Sophia and now I am going to leave you alone as I'm going to call Nate and find out what is taking him so long"

Jenny smiled as they shook hands and then took off to the bedroom. In the bedroom she pulled out her cellphone and called Nate

"Hey Jenny I'm just going to be running a bit late something unexpected just came up" Nate said

"Oh okay so I'll wait" Jenny replied as doubts started to stir within her

"No you go have fun I'll meet you guys, Sophia gave me her address anyways"

"You sure?" Jenny asked

"I'm sure I love you" Nate said

"I love you too" Jenny replied as doubts twisted her insides and she hung up on him. She looked at her reflection and softly replied

"He loves me...nothing is going to happen" Jenny assured herself but couldn't push aside the bad feeling as she got up and opened her bedroom door to have her doubts wrapped away by the laughter of Sophia and Tyler

"Hey guys Nate will meet us later" Jenny smiled

Tyler and Sophia looked to each other then to Jenny as Sophia asked "You okay with that sweetie?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jenny said covering her doubts as Tyler cocked an eyebrow as Jenny sighed

"Fine I'm a bit skeptical on why he is late but what can I do?"

"Nothing but we are here if you want to talk?" Tyler said as Sophia nodded as they both got off the couch and they did a group hug as Jenny chuckled weakly and hugged her two friends

"Ready to set up for this rock-ass party?" Sophia asked as Jenny nodded

"Lets' go" Jenny said as the girls grabbed their stuff and left the loft for Sophia's house

* * *

_**Nate's house...**_

Nate sighed as he hung up on Jenny and ran his hands through his hair in stress...he didn't need this right now he wanted to be with Jenny right now this second. Nate turned to the female on his couch as he said to her

"What do you want Vanessa?"

Vanessa fiddled with her necklace as she took a deep breathe and looked to Nate and said "I'm pregnant"

* * *

_Welcome to the presentation of couples tonight. I hope you have your popcorns because this movie is one to enjoy. Kiera and Ryan are ever so cute then we have the newly reunited Nate and Jenny because N was spotted kissing J goodbye out of the loft...soon followed by K, R and Sophia. What is the plan? Rumor that I happen to pick up is Sophia is planning a big party bash that Gossip Girl is definately not missing out on so ladies and gentlemen get your dancing shoes because Sophia's place is the place to go tonight. _

_Oh forget the fun and dancing...drama is the theme of this party I have just recieved an interesting picture from sources of V entering N's house hmm J what is going on? J, ever heard of the saying 'Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me' what happens when you are being fooled the third time? Can you really trust N now J? _

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

**

* * *

**

AN: My fellow reviewers I leave with that cliffhanger for now...let me know what you think...good, bad, random...started writing the next chapter hopefully it will be up soon since I have finally been able to write the cliffhanger :D

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi!! *hide behind wall from shouting of why I'm delay* LOL. Okay firstly some time to thank the lovely reviewers (those who have been here since the start of the story and some new :D)...  
**lexie9890, bananasinpjs, XOXOJordan, Jommy23, oceanation93, Sophia-Chad

**Love you guys reactions seriously made my days of reading them... yeah the 'pregnant idea' was building in my mind for awhile and now it's finally here *wipe tear*  
Speaking of new readers thanks to those who put this on story alert or author alert!! :D You guys make my day when I get a mail notice of someone adding me to story alert or author alert**

So to my fellow readers here is chapter 8... enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 8: What does this mean for us Nate?**

_Love is patient, love is kind, love is slowly going out of my mind...hahaha I just finished watching 27 dresses again and Kevin slash the oh so fine James Marsden is so right; love can be so overrated and well a little tricky isn't that right J? However if love wasn't so tricky I wouldn't be able to feed off the oh so good drama to distribute to my fellow readers ;)_

_Gossip Girl's sources or who knows I be there attending Sophia's party that is definately bound to have drama stirring tonight...especially between J and N and V to the mix; as V was spotted leaving N's apartment looking sad...actually no she looked quite pleased did N just do the dirty with V behinds J's back they should know better that whatever is kept secret is never a secret with Gossip Girl around_

_So girls and boys put away your toys and bring them cells to Sophia's party because those who are not at this hot party definately needs the goss on what J's reaction to this situation... and who knows there may be more drama going down in Sophia's party ;) no need to worry because it will be on Gossip Girl_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_**Sophia's Party...**_

She couldn't be here not right now she was going to have fun tonight with her friends and...him. They tried to comfort her but she was back to square one her world slowly crashing down all because of...him

Jenny closed her cellphone as she felt the stares all on her and she heard the whispering

"I'm going home" Jenny said quickly as Ryan and Kiera helped her out of Sophia's house as Sophia and Tyler wanted to follow but Kiera shook her head

"Stay Soph this is your house"

"Ryan, Kiera I'll be okay go inside have fun" Jenny said once she was outside away from the public humilation

"No we will drop you home and stay with you"

"Can I be alone for now?" Jenny pleaded as Kiera looked to Ryan who sighed and said

"I'll feel safer when I drop you home" Ryan said as Jenny held her tears and nodded quickly as she made her way to Ryan's car

"She'll talk when she is ready Ry" Kiera said to Ryan as Ryan nodded worried for his friend

* * *

_**Rewind... Nate's house**_

Vanessa took a deep breathe as she said "I think I'm pregnant"

Nate stared at Vanessa in shock "Think?"

"Well I'm late so I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive and you were the last guy I was with" Vanessa explained slowly scared

Nate took a deep breathe hoping this wasn't true but a bad dream "Are you sure?"

Vanessa stood up angrily "Sure!? I...Nate I took a freaking preganancy test it is positive... you are going to be a father!"

Nate put his hands out to calm her down and said carefully "Okay... we got to go to the doctors to make sure because you know preganancy test"

Vanessa pouted "I know...I'm scared Nate"

"I know I am too" Nate said as he hugged Vanessa who hugged him back

Pulling from the hug "Okay meet me here tomorrow nine in the morning and then will go to the doctors"

Vanessa wiped her wet eyes and nodded as Nate said "Hey everything will be okay it is probably nothing"

Vanessa then mumbled "What if it was something?"

Nate sighed heavily "I don't know; but when it happens will cross that bridge"

Vanessa nodded then stood up "I better go...thanks Nate"

Nate opened the door for her "No worries" after closing the door Nate placed his back against the door and slid down onto the ground and all he could think about was...her. His Jenny.

* * *

_**Fast forward...Humphrey's Loft**_

"Are you sure Jenny?" Kiera asked

"I'm sure now go before I explode" Jenny weakly laughed

"We don't mind" Ryan said

"No go and have fun for me I just need to get my head wrapped around this whatever it is" Jenny explained which was true she just wanted to be alone right now

Ryan looked to Kiera unsured as Kiera said "Okay but call anytime even as soon as we leave we will be here"

Jenny nodded and opened the door "Now go and dance, drink, party for me"

"Okay love you girlie" Kiera said hugging Jenny

"You too Kiera"

"Promise to call" Ryan said in his brotherly tone as Jenny nodded as he hugged her

"Permission to hurt him" Ryan asked while hugging Jenny causing her to chuckle

"Threaten yes but no hurting" Jenny said as Ryan nodded

"I'll take what I can get"

Jenny smiled at her friends being overprotective as she closed the door as she slid to the floor and cried the tears she held in

* * *

_**Sophia's party...**_

Nate made his way into the loud music blaring in Sophia's house...it was then he began to notice the people who weren't drunk were staring at him in a not-so-nice stare and the whispers arond him started. Not being aware of where he was walking he was suddenly slammed against the wall by Ryan

"You just like hurting her don't you!?"

"What?" Nate said ignoring the throbbing head pain and the silence in the room

"Don't say what; you know who? Jenny she is not a toy she is a human being who has feelings and you must get a kick out of it hurting her... not anymore you stay away from her" Ryan threatened

"I didn't hurt her"

"Then what is this" Sophia said angrily shoving her phone to Nate's face showing the latest Gossip Girl news pictured Vanessa leaving his apartment

Nate's eyes widened as Sophia said "I think that is a look of guilt"

"Yeah you're right Soph" Ryan said shoving his arm more into his neck

"It's not...what it looks like" Nate said gasping for breathe as Kiera said

"Ry baby take it easy on him... what is it Nate?"

Ryan loosened his grip as Nate took a deep breathe and said "I need to talk to Jenny before I tell you guys"

Jenny's friends looked to each other unsure as Nate said worridly "Where is she?"

"She went home as soon as she saw the picture" Kiera explained as Nate moved to walk out of the house but Ryan caught his shoulders and said

"I'll take you only to make sure you don't make the situation any more worse"

Nate rolled his eyes as he said "Trust me I wish it didn't get worse"

* * *

_**Humphrey's Loft...**_

_'Why? Why did she put herself in these situations?'_ Jenny thought as she looked at the pile of tissues near her on the coffee table

"Where is everyone?" Jenny said out loud as she sighed she knew they were all busy she knew she had her friend but she wanted someone who understood she wanted her dad and especially her brother here she hated sounding selfish and wanting them

_'Why did I go with my heart again?...maybe Nate has a reasonable explanation for all this'_ Jenny's thoughts went into overdrive but was disturbed when she heard knocking on the door

Jenny smiled slightly thinking that it wasn maybe Kiera and Ryan as she got off from the couch and was walking towards the door when she realised how she looked she shrugged her shoulders really not caring

Opening the door she was met with sorrowful eyes and it changed to eyes she was used to seeing...pity... pity eyes

"Hey Nate" Jenny said softly

"I'm sorry"

"Wow have I heard that before" Jenny said sarcastically letting him through then noticed Kiera and Ryan behind but staying where they were

"We are just dropping him off...we will be out of here now unless..." Ryan explained

Jenny smiled at the thoughts of her friends as she said "Come inside, Nate and I will talk in my bedroom"

Kiera and Ryan nodded silently as Jenny walked to her bedroom with Nate following behind

* * *

_**Jenny's Bedroom...**_

"Talk" Jenny demanded closing the door allowing Nate sit on her bed

"Vanessa was..." Nate started but was cut off by Jenny

"No don't talk, don't explain" Jenny said as Nate sat there speechless

"Jenny..."

"No because when you do explain Nate I stupidly fall for it and then I go from heartbroken Jenny to head over heels in love Jenny then come back to square one of heartbroken Jenny because of your lies and confusing mind so make up your damn mind because I am not going to wait around anyore I can't do it" Jenny said truthfully as tears fell

"Lies?" Nate scoffed in disbelief as he stood up and shook his head

"Everything I have told you is the truth, Jen everything even when I did lie I told you the truth because I can never hide the truth from you maybe from everyone else but not you" Nate said taking her face into his hands as he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs

"Nate..."

"No Jenny sure I screw up but I never lie to you ever so here's the truth Vanessa came over yes but nothing happened she told me some news that is going to affect my life, her life and us"

Jenny gulped not liking this as Nate guided her to the bed as he held her hands "I love you Jenny Humphrey"

"I love you too Nate Archibald" Jenny replied softly

Nate sighed "Vanessa may be pregnant"

"What?!" Jenny exclaimed shocked as she stood up as she tried to speak but no words could come out

Jenny bit her lips as she said the first words that came to her mind "How? No don't answer that... is it yours?"

"Yes" Nate answered as he watched Jenny pace up and down

Jenny laughed outloud "Of course it's yours!"

Nate's expression turned confused when Jenny started to laugh "Life is freaking funny isn't it oh my gosh we get together after you break up with your ex who you chose over me then you pick me then she gets pregnant"

Jenny continued laughing which turned into tears as she collasped to her knees. Nate came rushing to her side as he held her close "What does this mean for us Nate? Goodbye?"

Nate chuckled "No it's just mean you might be hearing Vanessa's name and my time might be with her a lot like I have to go to the doctors with her tomorrow. I look at this like an obstacle in our relationship that we will get past if you still want to be with me?"

Jenny smiled slightly as she kissed Nate passionately that caught Nate but surprised but he recovered as he kissed her with the same passion both scared of what life had ahead for them.

* * *

_Well kiddies I have just recieved words that somebody has buns in the oven and I don't mean literally what I mean V is preggers... seriously this is turning into some One Tree Hill drama. You don't believe who am I kidding of course you believe me but below is a picture of V coming out of the chemist I thought it was nothing at first seriously but Gossip Girl apologises as we can all guess what she brought; a stick to pee on. _

_Now class lets all open V's dating history books which is very small may I add...hmmm last dated N... well congratulations N you going to be a daddy... unless V is hiding some boy toys in a closet ;) if she is then she is no different from us Upper Eastsiders._

_I wonder what J thinks of this? Hurt of course is. Spotted being taken home by R and K with tears in her eyes. Later N with R and K spotted going to the Humphrey's loft... comfort her, break her... well it's been quiet since N went there. Noise will be heard soon Gossip Girl will make sure of that_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Yeah I know a happy ending... hey I couldn't help it but don't worry you know I be bringing drama for you guys because we love it and to give you guys a hint of my coming chapters... Vanessa will definately be causing some drama like Nate said "...my time with her might be a lot..." that is all I'm saying and leave you guys to the imaginations  
REVIEW Please... you know it makes my days and love reading you guys thought on the story oh an by the way I like to mention another story I have slowly been working on especially for those One Tree Hill fans crossing over with Gossip Girl but it would be based around Haley James and Jenny Humphrey (of course)....quick summary**

Haley James and Jenny Humphrey are cousins. Haley James is best friends with Nathan Scott but she is in love with him... she goes on the tour hopefully to get over him which leads her to becoming famous. Meanwhile on the otherside Jenny Humphrey is heartbroken from the Snowflake Ball by Nate Archibald. One call from Haley James to join her on the tour she joins. A year later the girls living the life. The boys... are they realising their feeling a little too late? They both go back to New York will Nate have a second chance and will Nathan find out where Haley is and take chance on his newly discovered feelings for her??

**So what you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: OKAY I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!! Loved the reactions! Sorry for delay for this chapter... university just kept me up so I finished this just now even though I should be working on my philosophy essay hehehe don't worry it will be done but I REALLY wanted to post it :D  
Little warning I may not post for awhile cause I have exams in 2 weeks then I have decided to go to my grandma's place by myself right near the beach with just my laptop so it will give me a peace of mind to work on my stories (like this one) before semester two starts for uni.  
Okay enough of my rambling...I would love to thank the following lovely and awesome reviewers...**

KelaBelle, JeliBeen, , bananasinpjs, XOXOJordan, Crystal Moon Magic, Runaway Bitch, qpritchie1

**You guys ROCK!!! AS ALWAYS ESPECIALLY MY NEW REVIEWERS :D**

**JeliBeen- 'Oh Nate! You can never keep it in your pants!'... hahaha oh that cracked me up**

**XOXOJordan- Thanks for the response of the story (even if you don't watch One Tree Hill)**

**Crystal Moon Magic- Yeah I get where you are coming from on normal reactions trust me I would slap him then kick him where it hurts then say something along the line of 'keep in your pants' but I had to make it happy ending to go with the story lol**

**Runaway Bitch- Thanks for the good luck hope you enjoy**

**qpritchie1- WOW thanks you so much for the review that really made my day! Especially when you said '...I adore this story almost as much as the show...' my eyes like widened seriously lol**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AGAIN! Hope you all enjoy this chapter... Oh and THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED OR ALERTED THIS STORY OR ME! LOVE YOU!  
Okay chapter 9 :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Nate don't make this any harder**

_Okay Gossip Girl here of course and I think I have stepped into the twilight zone of Upper East Side. Spotted V and N walking out of the hospital and into Nate__'__s limo so I guess next is to wait which I really hate._

_So for those who are living under a rock of maybe poor Brooklyn need their daily dose of our fabulous life so here it is… _

_So word has flown around that V has a bun in the oven yep she is pregnant well maybe don__'__t worry Gossip Girl will keep her ears and cells open for the results. The lucky daddy is N… congrats I think? So what has happened to N and J? They seem to be together as N was spotted last night leaving Humphrey__'__s loft building with K and R. N didn't__ look sad so I guess they are together…really J are you going back to the Lil naïve J?_

_Keep those cells on  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_*Knock Knock*_

Jenny sighed as she stopped her sewing to answer the door to reveal Vanessa

"Ummm…hi" Vanessa said shyly as Jenny placed her hands on her hips

"Dan is not here no surprise there; but I'll let him know you came" Jenny said as Vanessa shook her head

"No I came to see you" Jenny wanted to yell at Vanessa and slam the door she had open to Vanessa but she shook that idea. She really hated being the goody two shoes sometimes

"Sure come in" Jenny opened the more as Vanessa walked in as Jenny closed the door and turned to Vanessa who was standing and playing with her hands nervously

"I don't know how to say this…" Vanessa started as Jenny motioned for her to take a seat on the couch

Once both on the couch Vanessa took a deep breathe "I don't want to sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend but I'm not it's just being pregnant and with Nate being the father I don't think he is fully committed"

Jenny looked at Vanessa confused "So you are pregnant, I thought you were waiting for the results?"

"We are but I just have a feeling" Vanessa looked at her stomach as Jenny took a deep breathe of hearing the revelation as she held her tears and anger

"What do you mean not fully committed?"

"I mean he has you to think about and now the baby and I and I don't think he would keep putting us first for the baby's sake" Vanessa said carefully as Jenny stood up and said angrily

"For the baby's sake! You don't know Nate then Vanessa, he will do anything for that baby anything…"

Vanessa cut Jenny "Yeah and he would do anything for you…what about your dreams of becoming a fashion designer that means travelling and you know Nate will follow you I can't have that I have to start thinking about the baby now"

Jenny sat down and shook her head "I'm in this too and any decision I make that might affect Nate I will consider you and the baby because I don't want the baby to grow up without a father and Nate will not let that happen too. Have a little faith in Nate"

Vanessa sighed and held Jenny's hand that caught Jenny off guard as she seriously "I know but I just feel… that you need to start focusing on your dreams not get tangled in this drama I mean look at me I can't go out to continue photography if I have this baby, maybe later on but your young and inspiring you should be out there living your dream"

"What about Nate's dream?"

Vanessa sighed as she stood up "Nate is just like me I don't want you living with regrets because of Nate's situation and Nate will beat himself about it which would affect the baby and I so think about it… should you tie yourself to Nate? I mean he will be spending more time with us and then he'll be thinking of you which will stress him out splitting his life in half for two different people do you really want to be apart of that and do want to do that to Nate?"

This stumped Jenny as thoughts and questions ran through her mind as Vanessa mumbled something about leaving once at the door Vanessa spoke to Jenny

"Sorry Jenny for everything but I'm just looking out for you" with that Vanessa left the apartment leaving Jenny in deep thoughts

* * *

_Spotted V walking out of Humphrey's apartment. Not strange you think? Wrong... it is strange because Lonely Boy was spotted with S together or whatever they are. Mr. Humphrey was spotted at his gallery leaving little Miss. J at home alone. So V visits J wonder if there was cat fight because I'm not hearing anything. Remember J... don't stress V especially if she has a future Archibald in there_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

_The next day..._

_*Knock Knock*_

Jenny ran her hands through her hair as she switched off the TV and got up and answered the door

"Hey babe" Nate smirked as he kissed her on the lips making Jenny lose her thoughts as she kissed him return as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist as Jenny walked back into the apartment leaving the door open

Pulling away from her lips Nate said out of breathe "Wow I should come over quicker when you call"

Jenny laughed weakly "Vanessa came over"

"Yeah I got the message after you called. What did she say?" Nate said surprised as he held onto Jenny

"We talked about the future" Jenny said carefully as Nate looked at her confused then held his hands as she led him to the couch

Jenny took a deep breathe as she started "We talked and I know and you are committed to caring this baby and Vanessa"

"Jen we don't even know..." Nate started but the tears in Jenny's eyes stopped him

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can Jen just tell me what's on your mind" Nate moved closer and caressed her face

"No I can't do this... us we can't... I'm sorry Nate" Jenny cried as Nate dropped his hands as his eyes flashed angrily

"What why?"

"I can't do it to you Nate ,you need to focus your life on Vanessa and your unborn child they are your life"

Nate stood up and yelled "Yeah and you are too!"

"Nate don't make this any harder" Jenny pleaded

"Any harder oh yeah the woman I love is breaking up with me! I thought we were in this together Jenny?" Nate looked down to Jenny

Jenny stood up as she caressed his face making Nate close his eyes to take in her scent as she explained "We were, I can't be in your life I don't want to pressure you anymore I don't want you to worry about me or think about me"

Nate felt the tears in his eyes as he removed her hands and held it as he opened his eyes to stare into her determined blue eyes as he shook his head quickly and ran his hands through her straight blonde hair pulling her closer "Don't do this please I need you... you know we belong together"

Jenny cried some more as she said "It's for the best"

"No it's not!" Nate said firmly

"Yes it is now get out!" Jenny pushed him slightly knowing Nate wouldn't budge easily

"You don't want that" Nate said

"Yes I do now get out!" Jenny yelled louder as she kept pushing Nate till he was out of the apartment and with her last words

"Stay away from me and start your new life with Vanessa and your child and forget about me" Jenny slammed the door

* * *

Nate knocked angrily at Vanessa's apartment

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Vanessa said surprised about to let him in but he stormed into her apartment

"What gave you the right to talk to Jenny!"

"What?" Vanessa said confused

"Don't what Jenny broke up with me because of you!" Nate yelled

"Maybe it's for the..."

"Best? Oh good one did you tell Jenny that one... we don't even know you are pregnant so what gives you the right to go around and deciding who I should be with it!"

"I just..." Vanessa started but was cut off by Nate's yelling

"Just because you have nobody does not give you the right to separate Jenny and I! I love her a hell of lot more than you! I can't even believe I slept with you! You just had ruin something good for me!" Vanessa gasped hurt as Nate froze at what he said knowing he couldn't take it back now.

In the awkward silence Vanessa's cell phone rang on her kitchen counter. Glaring at Nate, Vanessa walked to the kitchen counter and picked up her cell phone

"Hello" Nate watched as her facial expression dropped slightly and nod in understanding and then hung up. Vanessa turned to Nate and placed her hands on her hips

"Congratulations Nate you are daddy... next time don't be so eager to jump into bed with the first girl you see" Vanessa walked to her door and opened it

"Vanessa I..." Nate started as Vanessa shook her head

"I'm sorry about Jenny but can you just leave I'll call you later" Nate nodded sadly as he walked out hearing the door close he left Vanessa's apartment. Once the Brooklyn air hit him it finally dawned to him that he was going to be a father.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Vanessa closed the door and smiled evilly as she sat at the kitchen stool of her apartment and said out loud to herself "Vanessa you are just too good. All going to plan. Should let Gossip Girl know the good news"

Vanessa smirked as she sent Gossip Girl the message

* * *

_So ladies and gents I got a personal text from Brooklyn girl and the results are positive so there is a future Archibald in the making. Look out future generation girls of Van Der Woodsen, Waldorf & Humphrey because if this is an Archibald boy you better lock future daughters away from him ;)_

_So if you were ever near the Humphrey apartment building you were bound to see a very happy N walk in then a very sad and pissed off N walk out then makes his way straight to V's apartment looking pissed off. How did he look well spotted walking out of V's apartment N looking regretful and sad_

_Poor N and his confused mind well that's what happen when you have two girl's hearts in your hands. One you want and the other you don't_

_Keep you kiddies updated  
You know you love  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Vanessa is evil! *Gasp* Will Vanessa's plan work? Review let me know what you guys think... you know I love it. Oh how the drama slowly unfolds ;)  
**

_**

* * *

**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I'm back and I'm sick and I don't know how many times I read this chapter it's not that great and when I wrote this I was kind of in a minor pissed off mood so there may be minor Vanessa bashing eek! Anywho you guys let me know I kind of know where I want to take this chapter but I would like to hear where you guys want me to take this story ;)

So I LOVED the reactions slash reviews so thanks: **kwimz, Mwhahahaha18, qpritchie1, bananasinpjs, chlean, AshleyM15, babyshan211  
**So my awesome reviewers and to ALL those who alerted and favourited this story are AWESOME people ;) Love you here is the next chapter

Oh and the dresses and shoes are on my profile... love Kiera's dress and Jenny's oh and the shoes make me want it

_

* * *

_**I love you Jenny, that's it**

_We are back to the start of the weekends… lock those houses tonight and tell your maids goodnight and those who have parents that care because you will be out all night at B's masquerade ball. Everyone will be there of course… D & S are back together not much to my surprise they would probably break up before I get to this ball. Not that I'm doubting them ;). B & C are still playing cat and mouse of course B being the cat and C being the mouse… or is it the other way around? J has been hiding her tears since the whole break-up seriously I think N and J are on the road of following break-ups and make-ups of Lonely Boy & S. J is being dragged to this ball._

_Spotted yesterday at lunch, Queen B personally handing the invitation to J and her friends then dragging J to the side to trade little words that ended with a hug… weird._

_What about the newbie parents? N and V surprisingly not much has been going on… since N been laying low but been mostly with V to help out with the baby and all. Seriously it has only been a couple of weeks it's not like she has swollen feet that need to be massaged or maybe she does, but whatever N wants to be daddy who knows he could become husband but we will never know with N. So I guess N will be a no show with V having a short tight leash on him._

_So boys and girls grab them masks and put them on. Everyone has this one night to be somebody their not, to kiss somebody they have been wanting, to tell secrets to an unknown stranger. According Queen B's rules; at midnight masks are off and pleasures and shocks can be thrown into that moment._

_Can't wait as I know you kiddies will keep me posted as I will too ;)_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_9am:_

"Please Jen let me do it" Sophia begged on her knees as Jenny laughed from the couch

"Don't you think you are being a bit dramatic" Keira yawned as she sat on the kitchen stool having another scoop of cookie dough ice cream

Sophia turned her head back and shot a glare at Keira "You are next and why are you having ice-cream at this time of day"

"Well who told you to drag me out of bed at eight thirty to here so excuse me for eating ice-cream and I agree to whatever you want" Keira surrendered grumpily as Sophia smiled then turned to Jenny and pouted

"Fine" Jenny surrendered as Sophia got up and clapped excitedly

"Okay you deal with the dresses and then I will deal with hair and make-up start now we have eight hours to get ready then give it tops two hours for hair and make-up. K you ready to show me your artistic skills for the masks I brought and I have your arty stuffs in my bag of goodies over there" Sophia pointed out on the table

"Yep these hands are ready to do some artwork but the question is are you ready?"

"No, but I can give you suggestions" Sophia smiled coyly as Keira laughed and nodded then asked Jenny

"Colour of dresses you planning so I get to know what to do for the masks"

"Hmm thinking silky satin red for S and satin emerald green for you and satin white for me" Jenny said as Keira nodded as Keira said

"Let the magic begin"

_Eight hours later and three dresses later…5pm_

Jenny wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finished sewing the finishing touches to her dress

"Girls have you finished?" Jenny yelled as she admired her finished works

"Yep these masks are hot Keira! And I have all the make-up and all my hair-styling equipment ready" Sophia yelled excited

"Didn't really think we needed it all" Keira added as Sophia playfully slapped her

"They better be because these dresses are beyond amazing that I can't believe I created it" Jenny said loudly as she later heard footsteps running to her bedroom door. Both Sophia and Keira paused once in Jenny's bedroom as Jenny turned to her best friends to see their eyes widened and mouth wide open

"Amazing isn't it" Jenny smirked at them as Sophia walked up to a red dress

"Please tell me this is mine" Sophia asked as Jenny nodded as Keira walked up to the green dress beside Sophia and moved he hands over the silky green material opening her mouth to say words but nothing came out

"Yes sweetie that is your dress K"

"It's…beautiful" Keira gasped at the sequin design as Jenny smiled at her friends all that work was worth it to see the smiles from them

Keira and Sophia turned their head to the elegant white dress "Jenny this is beautiful and it will look amazing on you"

Jenny blushed from all the compliments "Thanks guys you better make sure they come off carefully when your boyfriends see them"

"Oh I can't promise anything with Tyler and I we are…" Jenny and Keira covered Sophia's mouth

"We don't need to know about you and Tyler's sex life!" Jenny exclaimed as the girls felt Sophia's mouth pout in their hands.

They slowly removed their hands as Sophia smiled at the dress as Jenny explained "Don't worry its not too long when you wear those white slash gold heels and the dress will perfectly sit above it so when you walk it will be like you float on air same goes to you Keira"

Sophia smiled excitedly as she ran out the door to grabbed the masks and passed it to Keira and Jenny their respectable masks

"We are going to look hot" Keira said excitedly

"Of course so S it's all up to you now" Jenny said and looked to Sophia who ordered Keira to be seated in front of the mirror

_

* * *

  
Two hours later…7pm _

"Ladies I must say we make an awesome threesome with J's fashion skills, K's artistic skills and my hair and make-up skills" Sophia stated as they stood and looked at the dress-length mirror

*Knock Knock*

"That must be Ryan" Keira smiled excitedly as her heartbeat quickened

Sophia and Jenny laughed at their friend's reaction as Jenny motioned for Keira to get the door. With the clicking of her emerald green peep toe heels she opened the door to be greeted with a black and white suit with his raven black hair slightly spiked in the front as he turned his head to have his breathe hitched in his throat

Keira blushed at his reaction that's what she loved about Ryan he didn't have to say anything his face said it all. She began to get hot under his stare as bit her bottom lips knowing it drove him crazy as she knew she had control

Ryan gulped as he took in her beauty as he watched her bite her bottom lips he knew she was enjoying his reaction and he was definitely not complaining the view. With her blonde hair slightly curled framing her face perfectly she smiled "So you like?"

Ryan chuckled and stepped towards her and pressed his lips against her clear glossy lips. Keira moaned when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth as he pushed her against the door caressing her cheek. Keira sighed as she closed her eyes when she felt his lips leave trials against her neck.

"Ry we can't…" Keira breathed out as she felt his hands rub against her thighs as her arms wrap around his neck and her hands ran through the back of his hair

"AHHHHH! OUR EYES!" Sophia and Jenny yelled causing the couple to break apart

"Did you guys have to be here?" Ryan said annoyed as he placed his forehead against Keira's who smirked at him while Jenny and Sophia laughed at his reaction

"This is my house and I really don't want you two to be tainting it" Jenny placed her hands on her hips

"Guessing he liked the dress and now I'm going have to fix your hair and make-up" Sophia sighed as Keira said

"Just lip gloss and my hair is fine"

"No its got the whole 'I-got-pressed-against-the-wall-and-made-out' look" Sophia pointed out as the trio looked at her crazily as she said

"What it does… come on" Sophia said motioning Keira as she sighed and briefly kissed Ryan on the lips as he closed the door and followed her to stand outside of Jenny's room

"Hey Ry" Jenny said as he hugged her

"Hey J you looking beautiful, made it?" he asked as Jenny nodded

"And Soph's and K's"

Ryan smirked at Jenny "Thank you because she looks sexy and amazing"

"Yeah I got the visual ugh now I'm going to have nightmares" Jenny shuddered

"I did the make-up and hair" Sophia yelled from the room

"Thank you not that she needs it because she is always beautiful"

"Aww thanks…ow" Keira said as Sophia slapped her arm to stop her from moving

"Stop moving"

"So how are you J?" Ryan asked

"Okay so far" Jenny said truthfully

"He's not coming is he?" Ryan asked as Jenny shook her head

"I don't know with the baby and all that I don't think so even Gossip Girl says he would be a no show" Jenny explained as Ryan said

"If he does show I'll beat him"

Jenny laughed "Why? I'm the one who broke up with him"

"Which I still don't know why you could have helped them out and I swear this feeling in my guts is screaming V is up to something" Keira said loudly as Jenny seemed to think about the 'helping out' idea

Sophia said loudly too "Yeah I'm with K here, Nate was willing to make it work with you and V come and talk to you after what she did to you… definite suspicious there"

Jenny rolled her eyes at their theories as Ryan looked at her in agreement "Not you too" Jenny said

"Sorry J but I know you think V is your friend but I just think its weird when has V ever put Nate's feeling first in consideration" Ryan explained

Jenny sighed getting agitated and can't help but push aside the fact that maybe her friends are right "I've known Vanessa for as long as I remember and she always think of others before herself"

Ryan placed his hands on either side of her shoulders "I know but those were the days but she sounds like she has changed since moving here"

Jenny looked away and saw her two girlfriends come out of the room behind her as they stood in front of her as Sophia said "Actually Hot shot may be onto something I mean she had the crush on Dan and tried to break them a part"

"No she didn't it was Serena's insecurities" Jenny defended Vanessa

Sophia sighed as she continued "Yeah but Vanessa used that to her advantage then she fell for Nate then they broke up and whatever, then you came along. Then you sort of had time apart because of family but Nate sent you a letter to say how much he cared about you but who steals the letter?"

"Vanessa" Jenny muttered weakly

"Yes… so you both think you don't want anything to do with each other who comes into Nate's picture?"

"Vanessa" Jenny said again

"That's right Vanessa! Now shall we relieve the Snowflake Ball"

"That was my fault you guys know that" Jenny said surely

"Uh huh right please I am not stupid everybody knows that would be a see through material who the hell wears a dress and not check if everything is perfect"

"Like you just did for the half hour" Jenny chuckled as Sophia smiled

"Hey got to look perfect for Tyler. As I was saying she pulls the whole 'I'm-sorry-for-snatching-the-letter slash guilt card to Nate and then BAM see through dress a perfect plan too perfect"

Jenny laughed at Sophia's crazy theory "Okay I don't think it was a plan how would she know I would give her a see-through dress"

"She knows you J a little too well she knew you would be angry and wanted revenge especially hanging with Penelope and the other minions which I don't know why you did"

"Can we not relieve it"

"Sorry but see Vanessa understands people and knows their weakness and knows how to use it to her advantage"

Jenny shook her head as Keira said "As crazy as Sophia sounds but I just think this pregnancy is I don't know it's… just something fishy is going on"

Jenny looked at her three best friends "I love you guys but all this drama is called life and it hurts and the pain is indescribable being without Nate but sometimes you have to let go the people you love in order for them to focus on their life"

Ryan, Sophia and Keira saw the pain they have been seeing the past two weeks in her eyes as they enveloped her in a group hug "We're here for you J whether you like it or not"

Jenny chuckled as they pulled apart until they heard a knock on the door

"Tyler!" Sophia squealed as Jenny's eyes widened and told Sophia to stay back

"Why was K allowed to answer the door when hot shot came" Sophia pouted

"Yeah and what happened? They almost had sex against my door… now you and Tyler I don't want clothes ripped off at first sight because that took hours to create"

Sophia pouted more "Please I'll answer and we'll just kiss that's it not K and R make-out sessions"

Jenny couldn't resist the pouting "Fine"

Sophia squealed in excitement as the knocking was heard again "Coming" Sophia yelled and walked to the door to reveal Tyler in his suit and his hair lightly spiked as well

Tyler let out a low whistle "Damn I still can't believe you my girl"

Sophia smirked seductively "Oh baby the one and only" as Tyler walked in then turned back and offered his hand.

Sophia closed the door and looked at Tyler confused as she slipped her hand into his then squealed when he twirled her then brought her to his side and bent her down towards the ground

"You are looking more beautiful then stars out there tonight and your lips are screaming for me to kiss it" Tyler said huskily as Sophia sighed at his tone and said

"You know just what to say" Tyler smirked and captured her lips as Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck his hold on her tightened around her waist

"Hi TYLER!" Jenny yelled then made gag noises

Sophia pulled away as Tyler pouted as she whispered "Later babe we have all night"

Tyler smirked as he brought Sophia up to an upright position and left his arms around her shoulders "Don't be jealous you had a chance with me"

Jenny laughed out loud "Please you are like another addition to brothers"

"And you are just a pain in the ass sister" as they all laughed

"Hey what up Ry?" the boys did their manly handshakes as he kissed Keira on the cheek then smirked to Ryan

"Made out with her huh?" as Ryan nodded proudly as the boys high fived

"How do you know?" Keira said surprised

"You lips a sort of swollen and your hair still has that 'I-got-pressed-against-the-wall-and-made-out' look" Tyler said as they all looked at him surprised

"Dude that just sounded gay" Jenny said

"No he has just been around Sophia for long hours" Keira said as they all agreed

"I'm not complaining" Tyler smirked and kissed Sophia on the cheek causing her to giggle

"So you boys got your masks?" Sophia asked leaning against Tyler's shoulders

"Yeah" the boys said both looking into their tux pockets

"So we all ready to go?" Jenny asked

"Yeah we better go; got Alfred outside don't want him waiting long" Ryan said as they all made their way out

"You guys go ahead I just get some stuff and write a note of reminder and lock the apartment" Jenny said

Once alone Jenny leaned against the wall she loved her friends but she felt a bit jealous of the attention they got she missed that. Holding her tears she wrote the reminder on a post it and stuck it to the fridge for her dad knowing Dan was already at the party with Serena.

"It's about having fun tonight Jenny Humphrey and you are going to have it" Jenny said to herself determined as grabbed her evening purse and locked the apartment

* * *

_*B's Masquerade Party* 11pm_

Jenny adjusted her mask after mingling and dancing with her friends and drinking a little they then divided into their respectable couple going to the dance floor leaving Jenny alone at the bar

"Would a beauty like you dance with me" Jenny smirked she knew that voice to be Carter she could say no but again they had masks and she was with nobody so what harm could it do

"Of course" Jenny replied as she accepted his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Jenny turned her back to him as his hands went straight to her waist. Nothing she felt nothing she'd hoped she at least feel a spark but there was none

'Damn you Nate' Jenny thought as she continued to dance

After a couple of songs she got tired and went to move away from Carter but he had a tight hold on her waist as he whispered in her ears

"Do want to go somewhere quiet?" Jenny gulped as she shook her head

"Come on just to talk" he tried again but Jenny tried to away from his grasp but he only tightened causing Jenny to whimper

"That hurts" Jenny said as Carter turned her around and looked through her eyes and said menacingly

"Come on just to talk"

"I don't want to… your hurting me" Jenny struggled as he held her wrists

"I think she said no" a male voice spoke as Jenny and Carter turned their head to the side to be met with Nate Archibald in a tuxedo and wearing a half mask

"Archibald" Carter said as Nate stepped closer to him

"You better let her go" Nate threatened

"Or what?" Carter challenged Nate

"Or I be breaking your bones" Nate said and Carter retreated back in the truth in Nate's tone as he turned to Jenny and let her go and muttered a whatever

Just then _"I'll be" _by Edwin McCain started to play as Jenny turned to Nate as he held out his hand. Jenny accepted it as he swiftly pulled her against him as his hands went perfectly to her waist sending sparks up her spine. Jenny took a breath in as she let hands lay against his chest and looked into his blue eyes and for once not caring if she got lost into them

"You look beautiful Jenny"

"How did you know it was me?" Jenny asked softly

"I just knew when I walked in you were the first person I saw and my heart beats faster when I'm near you… here" Nate said as he moved one of Jenny's hands to his chest to feel the rapid heartbeat

Jenny closed her eyes taking in this moment and then moved her hands around his neck.

Nate stared into Jenny's green eyes and said "I miss you"

"Nate…"

"Just tell me do you miss me too?" Nate asked quickly cutting Jenny off

"You know I do Nate but this situation is just so complicated"

Nate shook his head "I love you Jenny that's it"

"Vanessa is having your baby which by the way where is she?"

"But I don't love her Jenny and she is at home she doesn't know I'm here" Jenny felt a little relieved when Nate said that as she bit her bottom lips nervously

"I don't want you to spend your time with me or worry about me"

"Do you know even when we are not together I worry more about you" Nate chuckled and continued

"Whether we are together or not you will always be on my mind Jenny Humphrey you are it for me when I wake up you are the first thing on my mind and the last thing when I go to sleep. I'm tired of always running from my heart because you are my heart Jenny Humphrey no matter what everyone else says. I'm always thinking of you and I will always love you" Jenny felt tears in her eyes as he said

"I would lift your mask up but the rules and Blair is like vulture on those who don't follow the rules" Jenny chuckled

"So are you willingly to give us another try?" Nate asked as Jenny said

"Yes but only as friends" Nate looked at her surprised

"Jenny…"

"Nate it's hard enough to be around but these past two weeks it got me thinking I need you in my life but I can't be in a relationship with you when you are just learning to accept Vanessa is the mother of your child. I miss you Nate I do but before we were good friends so can do that and see where it takes us"

Nate took a deep breathe in holding in his tears and his want to kiss her lips as he said "I'll take what I can get"

Jenny smiled and said "I'm proud of you for standing by Vanessa but I want to be friends with you on one condition"

Nate nodded it couldn't get any worst "Don't cut me out with the baby I want to help out with anything you guys need I want to involve too; Vanessa and I used to be friends so I'm here for you guys anything you need that I can do" Nate looked at Jenny with amazement as how she could offer her help it made him love her more

Nate nodded just then the countdown was to be heard as they stared into each others eyes lovingly as they counted down with the crowd "Five…Four…Three…Two…One….Take off the masks!"

Jenny and Nate pulled theirs off as Jenny turned to Nate and caressed his cheek causing Nate to close his eyes "I love you Nate I probably always will but I just need time"

Nate nodded as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek as he whispered in her ears "I'll wait for you"

* * *

_Well, well what a night. Gossip Girl had fun with the details. C and B spotted mingling, dancing then made their way to a private room. Speaking of another C yep Carter was here for the night spotted dancing his way into J's heart which was mission failure but by the end of the night spotted with Penelope._

_Speaking of J… N made a special appearance saving J from the wrath's of bad boy Carter. Wonder if V knows N snuck out to see his recent ex-girlfriend? _

_I got a lovely snapshot of N and J after taking off their masks. Were they saying goodbye? Will V finally have N?  
__I think this love triangle just got a whole lot interesting_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

**AN: So there you have it my lovely readers ;) So I'm thinking of bringing Carter back in the game stir a little trouble... I mean Jenny and Nate are only friends (hence you have a sneaky idea of what's to come) Review you know I love them :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's chapter 11... I know I promised a bit of Carter but he'll definately make an appearance next chapter... somehow when I was typing it up he just didn't seem to fit in this chapter...not just yet**

**Firstly to thank my lovely reviewers you always make my day :D Oh and I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing seriously 10 chapters and already 68 reviews! It blows me away so keep them coming**

**Thanks to: qpritchie1 (Thanks for the 5 stars), Colorsy, bananasinpjs (Oh you know there is going to be a mess coming up), WhoBellaWishesSheCouldBe, babyshan211**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews AND to all those that favourited this story or put it on alert :D I know we are all on a hating Vanessa rampage trust me I'm there too ;)**

**Enough of my rambling... Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: She's the light of my world**

_So since B's Masquerade Ball last night things have gotten juicier. So here I am Gossip Girl to start your dosage with what is happening. N and J have rekindled not in a one-night stand but as in friends. Is J turning back into Lil naive J again? I think B needs to remind Lil J about the cold world of people living in UES. C and B are together...officially. J's friends seem all to be in happy land so far smooth sailing but again rough winds is bound stir the sea ;)_

_Ooo spotter alert... J making her way towards V's apartment. Another cat fight?_

_Keep you kiddies updated  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny took a deep breathe of what she was about to do. Why was she doing this? She had no idea she swear she wanted to step back into time and knock sense into herself and tell her to grow a real strong backbone and maybe be a little more bitchy in these situations but no she wanted no more drama because she was frankly tired.

Jenny stared at the door in front of her? She didn't need to do this she could turn around and never come back, but she wanted to do this for the sake of Nate and herself. She was going to see Vanessa a lot and she didn't want the tension for it to come down to Nate picking her or Vanessa.

God she hated the good girl in her and the fact that she was in love with Nate. _'Stupid Nate'_ Jenny thought and then thought of how he flipped her world upside down as Jenny raised her closed fists and knocked on the door.

"Jenny?" Vanessa opened the door surprised as she moved the door slightly closer towards herself so Jenny couldn't see much of the apartment

"Hey did I come at the wrong time?" Jenny said swearing she heard a male voice and hoped it wasn't Nate because this twisted situation couldn't get anymore worst

"No... ummm come on in" Vanessa said looking back at her apartment quickly then opening the door allowing Jenny inside as Jenny walked in and noticed some boxes

"You going somewhere?" Jenny asked turned to face Vanesa

Vanessa chuckled and closed the door and said "Well I asked Nate if I could move in." Vanessa paused and chuckled at herself for asking then continued "And well now I'm moving in with Nate just to make this baby situation a little easier you know"

Jenny just nodded and mumbled "Yeah that's good" _'How the hell would I know I'm not the one knocked up'_

"What did you say?" Vanessa asked as Jenny's eyes widened hoping she hadn't said her thoughts out loud

"I said that's good"

"Oh thanks" Vanessa said as she placed her hands on her stomach as Jenny held back the acid bile threatening to spill as Jenny started

"Look V this situation is already wierd and I'm probably going to make it wierder..." Vanessa cut Jenny off as Jenny saw a flash of anger in Vanessa's eyes

"By being with Nate. I thought I told you..." Jenny now cut Vanessa off

"I know what you said Vanessa"

"Then why were you with him at Blair's Masqerade Ball?"

"He came to the Masquerade Ball and he talked to me. And last time I check he's not your property"

"I'm having his baby and moving into his house that's enough for him to belong with me" Vanessa retorted back as Jenny laughed out loud

"Oh! And for that you think you have a short leash on him?" Jenny stared at Vanessa as she was speechless

Jenny took a deep breathe holding in her anger "Look Vanessa I came here hoping we be friends for my sake, your sake, Nate's sake and for the baby's sake. Nate and I are just friends and I thought we could too"

"Nate and you will never be friends... so why don't you just stay away from him" Vanessa said as Jenny chuckled at what she was hearing

"I'm not here about Nate and I. I'm here about you and I and I wanted us to be friends again before all of this" Jenny motioned around her then asked

"So are we friends or not?" when Vanessa didn't say anything Jenny took that as a no

"I'm taking that silence as a no. Oh and by the way you are right Nate and I will never be friends because Nate loves me"

Vanessa looked up hurt as she said "No he doesn't"

"That's what he told me at the Masquerade ball"

Vanessa glared at Jenny "Well love changes and I'm having his baby and all the time we will be spending he'll fall in love with me and forget about you"

Usually Jenny would be hurt but for once her heart and mind worked together and it screamed out that the words Nate spoke were true. Jenny stared at Vanessa for awhile "What happened to you V? You used to be this independent, outgoing girl that I once wished I would grow up to be like... now you are just one them"

"I would say the same for you, always following Blair like a sick puppy and how do I know your love wouldn't change for Nate?" Vanessa asked

Something inside Jenny snapped as she stepped forward "I love Nate and nothing will change that. And you're right we have both changed. I know I have changed so much especially after meeting Nate but I have changed for the better, but what about you?"

Vanessa gulped from Jenny's question and simply said monotoned "I've grown up J maybe it's time you did"

Jenny shook her head disappointed and turned around to leave. Jenny opened the door turned her head to girl she thought she knew

"I'm not going anywhere Vanessa and you can't stop Nate and I from being friends. It's just a shame that we may not be friends but I will be here for anything you need for the baby because Nate deserves support and so do you. Goodbye Vanessa" Jenny left Vanessa alone in her apartment as Vanessa closed her eyes as she heard the shutting of the door.

Vanessa snapped her eyes opened as she grabbed her cell phone off the counter and looked for the name and dialed the number

"Hi Nate, can I meet you at the coffee shop now?"

"Thanks see you soon"

With shutting off her phone she said outloud "Make sure you don't get caught. I'm going to meet Nate... I'll call you tonight"

"Who knew Lil J had a mouth on her?" the male voice spoke behind her as Vanessa turned around and glared at him

"Make sure you lock the door" with that Vanessa grabbed her handbag nearby and tossed her cellphone in there and walked out of her apartment leaving behind the chuckling male stranger.

* * *

_J looking unsucessful leaving V's apartment or maybe she was successful but didn't like the taste of victory... you can practice on that Lil J. Spotted minutes later V leaving her apartment and not to follow J. Don't worry boys and girls, I have my sources on the loose._

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny closed her cell phone as she got off the bus to see her loft in front of her. Once inside she was surprised to see Dan on the couch putting away his phone, he looked up with concern as he asked

"What is going on with you and Vanessa?"

"Nothing"

"Sis I know she is pregnant and I know it's Nate but I'm so lost on what is going on with you, Nate and Vanessa. First you are with him, then you are not... I want to be there for you sis and I'm sorry I haven't been around"

"That's okay I've had Sophia, Kiera, Ryan and surprisingly Tyler and the hip hop guys although they just want to beat Nate and Vanessa up" Jenny chuckled as Dan motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch which Jenny obliged as Dan turned to his little sister who was growing up fast

"And that's great but you need family and that's my responsibility"

Jenny smiled at her older brother's concern "Vanessa's your best friend"

"And you're my sister. Blood first now tell me"

Jenny nodded "Okay so I may as well start when I first got back with Nate on the night I went out with Tyler, don't worry Tyler and I decided to be friends that same night"

Dan nodded "Can you cut out the making out I really don't want to picture it" Jenny laughed slightly and then got comfortable on the couch and started her story

* * *

_At the coffee shop:_

"Hey" Vanessa said as Nate sat down across from her

"Hey" Nate replied as Vanessa said

"I ordered your favourite" Nate nodded and mumbled a 'thank you'

Vanessa sighed disappointed from the response "Jenny saw me"

Nate nodded "Yeah I got the text from Gossip Girl, is everything okay?"

Vanessa shook her head "Why did you go to Blair's Masquerade ball?"

Nate looked at her confused "To see Jenny"

"Why?"

Nate smiled slightly remembering when he first saw how beautiful Jenny looked "To tell her how much she means to me. I'm sorry Vanessa but I love her"

"How do you know?" Vanessa leaned towards Nate as Nate mumbled a thanks to the waitress who placed his cup of coffee in front of him

"Do you really want to know?" Nate asked as Vanessa nodded for him to continue

"She's the one. I think about her constantly even when I'm talking to somebody my mind wanders to what she is doing, is she thinking about me? Is she happy this very moment or does she need me to hold her? She's different to me she is so comfortable in her lifestyle but when it comes to my lifestyle she is still herself and does not make judgement on people like me that in ways has taught me that everybody has good inside. When I first kissed her at the Masquerade Ball I thought it was Serena and when our lips first touched I felt my world stop and those few seconds lasted for minutes and from then I knew I wanted it again that feeling of being in another world where your senese heighten, your problems in that moment are solved but it's when that kiss ends that you are thrown into reality and you want that taste of heaven again. She's a perfect fit to my life she's the missing puzzle and when I hold her it's perfect, she's perfect and the moment is always perfect and I never want to leave. I can't wait to see her to look into those eyes, hold her small waist but right now I can't and my world is a little different the colours around me are duller but when I'm around her she makes everything seem brighter she's the light of my world. She doesn't just see me as the popular Nate Archibald well maybe she did but she speaks to me as a person as Nate Archibald not many people did that there was always a catch attached to it."

Vanessa held back her tears as Nate took a deep breath of what he said then continued truthfully "You're the only one that knows how much Jenny means to me, I've never told Jenny this. I've never been the type of guy spilling words about my feelings this deep but Jenny changed all that. I would scream it on the rooftops that I love Jenny, but she just wants us to be friends and I'm willing to do that no matter how much it hurts"

Nate took a sip of his coffee then slowly let his eyes drift to Vanessa to what she was thinking. He knew it would hurt her but she needed to know when she stood in his life and it wasn't in Jenny's place

Vanessa asked softly "Did you ever feel that way for me?" Nate sighed and slowly shook his head

"Sorry Vanessa I..." Vanessa cut him off as she stood up angrily with tears in her eyes and yelled at him

"Then why did you sleep with me when you were so clearly still in love with Jenny!"

Nate looked up to Vanessa and said shamefully "I thought you could make me forget about her"

Vanessa bit her bottom lip and asked "What about now? Can I make you forget about Jenny?"

Nate shook his head "When things got tough I've always ran... most of the time I've taken the easy way out not again because I know I will lose Jenny"

Vanessa nodded then placed her hands on the table and said "Okay then if you ever want to be a part of this baby's life then stay away from Jenny; if I see another Gossip Girl post of you with her then it's over"

Nate frowned and said aloud "You can't do that to me! Jenny only wants to help us!"

Vanessa eyes narrowed at Nate "We don't need her help we have enough help. I'm still moving in with you but if I see you with Jenny then the baby and I are out of your life"

Vanessa picked up her bag as Nate asked "Why are you doing this?"

Vanessa didn't say anything but leave the coffee shop as Nate ran his hands through his hair as he placed his head on the table then got up angrily and left the coffee shop

* * *

Penelope's eyes widened at every words that were spoken behind her. As she turned her head and took a quick snapshot photo of Vanessa leaving Nate behind with her cell phone. After a few minutes she turned her head to watch Nate finally leave the coffee shop as she giggled and pulled her cell phone out again

"Oh this is too good" Penelope said while typing in every words that was spoken between Nate and Vanessa right down to the ultimatium and then clicked send of the text and photo

* * *

_I see N and I see V... do you? Serious expression and serious words exchanged did I get it all oh yes I did thanks to hottie1... thank you so much girl. So it began with V's interrogation on N onto why he was at B's Masquerade ball straight down to N confessing his love for none other than Lil J. N you just never learn in who to tell the truth to but again it did get you in this mess... according to my source N has a tough decision to make_

_Lil J or V and the future Archibald?_

_What will it be N? His heart or his responsibility? Don't go running to N, Lil J because if I catch you then V will be cutting N out of the baby's life._

_Tic toc, tic toc... time is running out for the Prince in shining Armani. _

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: So Vanessa has reared a green head of jealousy ooooo lol.  
Okay so I'm halfway through chapter 12... so I hope I have it up soon ;) But I love those reviews... I'm actually proud of the next chapter Carter plus Jenny equals a very jealous Nate (HOT!)**

**

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay wow! This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected but it is all for you my awesome readers I know didn't get as much reviews as I would like but those few reviews actually inspired me to write this chapter... so thanks you guys seriously you always make my day when I get the alert**

**So following thanks to:**

**-qpritchie1 (I know when I was typing N's speech I was like laughing to myself as I was imagining V's reaction while saying 'HA! Take that V... N loves J' and I kind of wished it would happen on GG; who knows ;D)**

**-XOXOJordan (Hey! I missed your review in the last chapter but I got it so thanks for the two reviews.... yeah I hate V too I guess you know from my story lol)**

**-WhoBellaWishesSheCouldBe (Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter...The mysterious guy it could be anyone ;) And as much as I would like to kill V and put you lovely readers out of your miseries but V will get what's coming to her that's a promise)**

**Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it....SO much DRAMA! Even I was surprised at what I came up with and I think some of you readers might hunt me down... Eek! All I say is... Nate can be stupid sometimes seriously even on GG proves it; e.g. N dumping J at the Snowflake Ball for V (still not happy with that)**

**I'll stop my ranting and let you guys read :D Read & Review. Oh for GG text I used it from last chapter so sort of continuing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: You Carter Baizen apologising?**

_I see N and I see V... do you? Serious expression and serious words exchanged did I get it all oh yes I did thanks to hottie1... thank you so much girl. So it began with V's interrogation on N onto why he was at B's Masquerade ball straight down to N confessing his love for none other than Lil J. N you just never learn in who to tell the truth to but again it did get you in this mess... according to my source N has a tough decision to make_

_Lil J or V and the future Archibald?_

_What will it be N? Your heart or your responsibility? Don't go running to N, Lil J because if I catch you then V will be cutting N out of the baby's life._

_Tic toc, tic toc... time is running out for the Prince in shining Armani. _

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Dan closed his cell phone as he looked at his little sister who had tears in her eyes as she too closed her cell phone. Jenny looked to Dan tearfully as he pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

"Why is she...doing...this?" Jenny cried out loud as Dan rubbed her back and replied

"I don't know J"

"I tried...to be friends with her...but she didn't want us to...I love him so much...Dan I don't...know...what to do" Dan pulled away from the hug and asked

"Do you love Nate?" Jenny nodded while wiping her tears

"More than anything" Jenny confessed truthfully

"I'll talk to Vanessa; I need to know why she is doing this" Jenny nodded as Dan wiped away her tears

"No more tears sis" Jenny chuckled and said

"I'll try"

"That's all I ask. So shall we have a movie marathon like we used to when we were younger?" Dan suggested as Jenny smiled excited and wiped away the leftover tears

"Oh we haven't done that in ages"

"Well I haven't been around and that is going to change how about every Friday night we don't have anything plan and make it our movie night?"

"I would like that. I missed hanging out with you bro" Jenny said as Dan pulled her in for a side hug

"And I missed hangin out with you my little sister. So how about 'A walk to remember'?"

Jenny laughed aloud "Okay I know you are cheering me up and you know that movie is the way to my heart but how about a movie we'll both enjoy...I'm in the mood for 'Pirates of the Carribean'"

Dan agreed "I'm up for some Kiera Knightley"

Jenny laughed "I'm up for some Orlando Bloom. Set up the movie and I'll get popcorn and drinks" Jenny got up excited that she was bonding with her brother again she missed it these past weeks.

* * *

_Later that night (Sunday)_

Jenny sat on her bed as she had just said goodnight to her father and brother and stared at her cell phone. Taking a deep breathe she knew what she had to do as she typed in her message and sent her last message to Nate.

* * *

Nate turned to the beeping of his phone on his bedside table as he flipped it open to reveal he had a new message from Jenny. Nate quickly sat up as he selected to read the message. At every words he felt his heart break and his world fall apart again

_I love you Nate. I probably always will but you need to be there for Vanessa and the baby. It's okay that we can't be seen but know that if you need any help you can count on me. I don't regret every second being with you and I wish we could have more but life has put us on a different path; but maybe one day our paths will cross again. I'm proud of you Nate but make sure you live your life and follow your dreams _

_Love always Jenny_

* * *

_Monday morning_

After a weekend of movies and games with her brother and father, Jenny was getting ready for school again

"Dan, Jenny breakfast is ready"

"Coming!" both teens yelled from their rooms

Jenny slipped on her black flats and picked up her hand sewn black blazer which she was very proud of because it was her style; it still occupied the school crest but she added a few designed patches to it. Jenny checked she had everything in her bag as she picked up her Marc Jacobs bag that Sophia had brought because Jenny stared at it too long at the windows; but who was she kidding Jenny thought it was beautiful.

"Hey sis rea-dy for sc-hool?" Dan asked with a mouthful of waffles in his mouth

"Dude don't you know not to talk with your mouth full" Jenny stated taking a seat next him

"What-ever" Dan mumbled

"Good morning dad" Jenny said happily as Rufus smiled and handed Jenny her plate of waffles

"Good morning sweetie you look a lot happier" Jenny took a mouthful of the waffles and moaned at the delicious taste of it as she chewed then swallowed and said

"I'm getting there dad but I think it's thanks to the movie night slash family game nights we had. Everything seems to fall back into place"

"Well I think we deserved that family night just to catch up with everything going in our lives" Rufus said as Dan and Jenny agreed as they all continued eating their breakfast and talking about what they were going to do today

* * *

"Okay you are going to be okay to get home?" Dan asked as Jenny nodded as Dan continued

"Because I can drop you then I can go see Vanessa it's no big deal" Jenny looked to her brother and said

"I'll be okay I'm a big girl"

"Okay I got to go to my locker are you sure you're okay?" Dan asked as they both stood on the grounds of both St Judes and Constance

"Yes I'm okay now go" Jenny laughed at her brother's protection and pushed him playfully as he chuckled leaving Jenny to walk towards the stairs but she slowed her walked when she noticed Carter leaning against the railing looking at her

Thinking she was imagining things she walked to the other side of the stairways, Carter noticed what she did and ran towards her calling out her name behind her

"Jenny!" Jenny stopped halfway on the stairway turning back to see Carter running up the stairs towards her

"What do you want Carter? Never in your life have you ever spoken to me except for when we danced at B's masquerade ball in which you ended up with Penelope" Carter smirked at her as he rubbed the back of his head

"About that I wanted to apologise how I acted"

"You Carter Baizen apologising?" Jenny placed her hand on her hip smirking at him as Carter groaned annoyed

"Yes, I guess I'm not used to girls saying no to me"

"I can see that but an apology from you involves some grovelling and begging" Carter eyes widened as Jenny laughed

"I'm kidding Carter" Carter sighed relief as he chuckled. Carter then looked at Jenny and couldn't help but say

"You are one of a kind Jennifer but I do mean it I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

Jenny looked at Carter for awhile than asked "Why?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders and said truthfully "I guess I want to start fixing my life up and there is something about you I don't know what it is yet... I wouldn't mind us being friends"

Jenny cocked an eyebrow "Friends?"

"Unless you want to be more" Carter joked as Jenny rolled her eyes and said

"Just when I thought there was a good guy there"

"I tried but seriously start over?" Carter smiled genuinly as Jenny nodded

"Okay you have another chance Carter"

"How about coffee after school?" Carter suggested as the class bell went off Jenny turned away and began to go with the flow of the crowd

"Is that a yes?!" Carter yelled as Jenny turned around quickly and yelled back

"I guess you'll have to wait this afternoon!" Carter chuckled at Jenny's answer as girls brushed past him up the stairs before the occasional glance at him.

* * *

_Well, well I guess Lil J has made friends with the devil. Snapshot of the man himself Cater Baizen serenading a few words to the beautiful Lil J that caused a smile upon her face... we haven't seen that smile in awhile since she had been with N. Apparently Carter suggested coffees for the two but J remains mysterious in her answer that seems to intrigue this bad boy even more. _

_Could Carter replace N in Lil J's vulnerable heart? A little too quick don't you think J? I think this is goodbye N and for once I think I might actually cry to this twisted fairytale coming to what is possibly the end_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

Nate heard the bell go off as he quickly put away some of his books into his locker when he heard the boys cellphones go off including his own as he sighed but still curious flipped open his cell phone to see a picture of Carter talking to Jenny just outside of Constance at the stairs

Nate felt anger snapped inside him as he read every line he snapped his cellphone and shoved it back in his bag. He started to hear the whispers stir around him he closed his eyes which was a bad idea because he saw the image of Jenny smiling at Carter.

"Argh!" Nate yelled as he slammed his locker door angrily as he pound his fist into his closed locker door causing some boys around him to stop walking. He glared at them angrily which caused them to look away quickly and go about their business.

"So I see you got Gossip Girl's message Nathaniel but no need to take it out on the lockers that our dear parents paid for" Chuck leaned against the lockers as Nate stared at him with a 'no-time-for-jokes' look

Chuck rolled his eyes "Relax man there is nothing going on remember you love her and she loves you... and apparently Carter likes her too"

"Chuck..." Nate said threateningly

"Okay no jokes, but what are you going to do?" Chuck asked

"Talk to Jenny" Nate said obviously

"Sure if you want the baby out of your life" Chuck reminded him as Nate groaned

"Why is Vanessa doing this to me?"

"Well because she still loves you and wants you to herself and you pretty much knocked her up" Chuck said as Nate looked at Chuck

"What did you say?"

"You knocked her up" Chuck looked at Nate weirdly

"No before that... she loves me"

Chuck rolled his eyes "I can see it, Blair can see it and I think the whole world can see it besides you and Little Jennifer because she is too innocent and you I don't know"

"I'll text Jenny... Gossip girl won't know and I won't get caught" Nate planned out as Chuck patted his friend on the shoulder

"Well good luck with that I've some business to attend to"

"What business?" Nate asked as Chuck shrugged his shoulders

"Who knows Blair just wants to see me" Chuck left as Nate sighed and leaned against his lockers

* * *

"J seriously, Carter Baizen!" Kiera said loudly as she sat next to Jenny in homeroom class

"Nothing happened" Jenny hissed to Kiera as the girls around her continued to whisper about her encounter with Carter

"He was just saying sorry about the whole incident at B's Masquerade ball and he asked if I wanted to go out for coffee for penance" Jenny said leaving out the whole become friends speech because she knew Kiera would blow a gasket

Kiera frowned at this "So are you going to go?"

"I don't know maybe I mean it's only coffee" Kiera nodded then put her two cents in

"Which could lead to more" Jenny was about to reply when the teacher walked in

"Good morning class" their teacher said as Jenny felt her phone vibrate in her blazer pocket

Jenny pulled it out to hide underneath the desk from the eyes of the homeroom teacher to see she had recieved a text message. Jenny clicked to open to see it from Nate

_'Cater seriously?'_

Jenny looked around as Kiera looked at her curiously as Jenny mouthed 'Nate' and Kiera mouthed 'Oh'

Jenny texted back '_Nothing happened he was just apologising 4 B's party incident'_

Within seconds Jenny recieved another text from Nate _'And the coffees?'_

Jenny rolled her eyes and texted _'It's just coffee'_

_'R u going 2 go?'_ Nate texted back

_'Maybe. It's not like we r going out'_

_'You noe I want 2 be with u'_

Jenny sighed as she heard her name called out in the class roll "Present" Jenny replied and went back to texting Nate

_'I noe but...' _Jenny paused she didn't know how to reply she loves Nate and he loves her but they couldn't be together because of Vanessa

Jenny wished she was in Nate's arms right now just saying those words to her; Jenny closed her cell phone and put it back in her blazer pocket and went back to listening to her homeroom teacher ranting on the daily notices for today

* * *

It was the end of school and she could feel the whole student body stare at every steps she took

"Damn Gossip Girl" Jenny said as her two best girlfriends laughed and linked arms with her

"Yes damn her but have you made your decision?" Sophia asked as Jenny nodded

"I'm going because I realised if I said no he might start to get persistent and I guess its better to get it over and done with"

"You are going to ride in the same limo as him? Bit dangerous J" Kiera said as Jenny shook her head

"Nah we are going to walk I feel safer with people around us"

"Carter and public transport now that is something to see" Sophia chuckled as the trio walked down the stairs to see Carter at the entrance of the schools in a black cargo pants and a nice white designed polo shirt with the buttons undone

"He sure dressed up for coffee" Kiera mumbled not trusting him one bit as Jenny said her goodbyes

"Say hi to Ryan, K"

Keira nodded and hugged Jenny but whispered "Be careful"

"I will" Jenny said as Sophia hugged her causing Jenny to laugh

"See you guys tomorrow" Jenny said as she walked towards Carter

"No! Call us tonight details!" Sophia yelled as Jenny chuckled but got nervous from the stares of everybody and noticed them bringing their cell phones out for pictures

"Who knew you could stop the whole student body Lil J usually that's Blairanoid's job" Cater said as Jenny whacked him playfully on the shoulders

"That is not nice" Jenny said as Carter pouted and said

"Oww I call abuse" Jenny chuckled as Carter said

"So is it a yes to coffee because I have our ride here" Carter signaled to the limo as Jenny shook her head

"We walk then it's coffee if you want to take the limo then no coffee"

"You are hard girl to bargain with" Carter said pretending to think as Jenny couldn't help but smile at the gesture and reply

"I try my best"

Carter turned away from Jenny and told the driver "I'm walking with Jenny Humphrey. I'll call you when I need you"

"Yes Mr. Baizen" the driver said and got back into the limo and drove off

Carter turned his head back to see a smiling Jenny that smile was contagious he mentally noted to himself as he couldn't help but smile back as he thought

_'What have gotten myself into? This girl could be the end of me'_

* * *

_Jenny and Carter spotted together at the school entrance and ready to go on their coffee hunt. Carter signalling his driver to leave them because Jenny wanted to walk. Could Lil J actually tame Carter's bad boy's ways?_

_This is your typical love story... Good girl meets bad boy. Could this fairytale have a happy ending? But remember Lil J you are not living in a fairytale world and not all fairytales will have a happy ending in this reality_

_Wonder what N thinks of all this?_

_Keeping you kiddes update for sure  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Nate had left school early he couldn't take it and he didn't want to see Jenny leave with Carter or not. Nate laid on his couch in his uniform with his blazer off and his tie loosened and his shirt untucked. Vanessa was putting away the rest of her clothes in the spare room which now be her room. Nate offered to help but she said she'd be okay putting it away as Nate closed his eyes trying to forget his world for awhile and maybe drift to where he had Jenny

Nate heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table as he got up and flipped it open to see a picture of Carter smiling down to Jenny who was smiling back and read Gossip Girls say in this

Nate bit his bottom lip hard as he angrily chucked his phone acrossed the room to crash against the wall and break into pieces

"Nate, are you okay?" Vanessa ran out in concern after hearing the smash

"Yeah" Nate mumbled numbly as he placed his head in hands. Vanessa looked at Nate sadly and went to the couch and sat next to him and held his hands as Nate looked away

"I read Gossip Girl too" Vanessa said and continued

"I'm sorry Nate" as Nate looked at Vanessa with tears in his eyes never in her life had she seen Nate in this state

"She said she would always love me" Nate said tearfully and Vanessa could see he was finally at the breaking point and that scared her as she carefully said

"I'm sorry I guess love changes" Nate frowned slightly at her words remembering what Chuck said as he asked

"Do you love me?" Vanessa gulped it was true as she nodded truthfully as she looked into Nate's ocean blue eyes as he stared back at her as they both moved their heads towards together as their lips touched they were disrupted by a loud knock at their door sending Nate to reality as Vanessa moved closer but Nate stood up making Vanessa almost loose her balance on the couch as she held onto the edge of the coffee table for balance

When Nate didn't say anything Vanessa just stood up annoyed by whoever was knocking at the door. She walked around the couch and looked back at Nate briefly as he closed his eyes and clenched his fist then walked to his broken phone picking it up the pieces and walking to his bedroom. Vanessa frowned after hearing the door close. The knock was heard again as Vanessa groaned annoyed and yelled

"Coming!" Vanessa opened the door to reveal her best friend

"Hey Dan" Vanessa said but was surprised by the disappointed look on his face as Dan looked down to Vanessa's small stomach as he simply said

"We need talk"

"Sure" Vanessa said allowing Dan inside as he asked

"Is Nate here?" Vanessa nodded

"Yeah he's in his room" Vanessa said as Dan said

"Can we talk outside then" Dan said as Vanessa nodded as she said

"I just got to let Nate know" Vanessa knocked on Nate's door and jiggled the handle to find it lock as she said aloud

"I'm just going out with Dan"

"Whatever" Nate mumbled in reply as Vanessa sighed and turned around to meet Dan at the door

"There's a park down the road" Vanessa said as the walked out of Archibald's house as Dan nodded

* * *

"Yeah Nate just found out about Carter and Jenny who knew huh?" Vanessa tried to joke through the tension but hoped for some comfort as they both crossed the roads they neared the park

"Not like you were any help in that situation" Dan snapped back as he walked ahead to an empty bench and sat down. As Vanessa looked at her friend and followed in tow to the same empty park bench and sat down next to him as he crossed his arms over his chest

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vanessa asked

"What you are doing to my baby sister and to Nate!" Dan yelled as Vanessa asked

"What is this really about?"

"You" Dan simply said

* * *

_It's only the beginning of the week and yet so much has happened in one day. J get's asked out by Carter which is still going well who knew an angel and a devil had so much to say. _

_You know what I said about smooth sailing and rough winds well I guess the rough winds are kicking in as mysterious red haired girl was spotted talking to R by the lockers and they were definately not talking about school as this trouble-maker kisses R right in front of K, but K slaps this red vixen and puts her in her place and slaps her boyfriend... I guess this couple might have to drop the anchor in their relationship._

_Apparently this red-haired vixen is a part of R's past and a dirty little secret too. You can't hide the past R because they always seem to catch up or in your case I will find out. You have been warned R._

_Spotted D and V at the park bench at the park near N's house. And it don't look like a casual best friend talks. D looks very angry and V seems to be angry as well. I guess that's what you get when you mess with family V._

_Where's B you ask? She has been hanging out with C a lot but those two seem to be very secretive definately up to something and something for I keep an eye on_

_Definately keep you boys and girls updated because this week just got a whole lot interesting  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

**

* * *

**

AN: I know some of you may be confused and probably planning to throw things at my head from the way I left things or created things... like N and V's almost-kiss *Gasp* I know I'm sorry I was typing N's vunerable place then just typed in the kiss... trust me you don't know how times I contemplated on deleting it but once I cut it I didn't know where to go with it so strangely enough it flowed for me. BUT seriously I just loved the whole V losing her balance on the couch when Nate got up HAHA!

**Okay next chapter will be sort of like the aftermath mixed with flashbacks. This includes Carter and J's coffee outing. D and V's park talk and R being kissed by mysterious red vixen girl. If I've created confusions from the chapter let me know and I could throw it into the next chapter but that's what I have planned out so far for the next chapter.**

**Review you know I love them :D **

**

* * *

**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: OMG! SO SORRY! So long to put up the next chapter I just lost my mojo for awhile I knew what I wanted I just didn't know how so this chapter is divided into two parts so I'll put this up then the next part when I get enough reviews ;).**

**THANKS TO MY EVER SO PATIENT REVIEWERS!:  
WhoBellaWishesSheCouldBe- OMG I'm loving Carter too! As I'm writing him in my head I thinking of how sweet he is *sigh***

**qpritchie1- Hahaha I can imagine trust me I was like in my drama moment when typing the 'almost kiss'**

**SusanXG- Thanks for the honesty ^-^ actually I was worried I was moving Nate away from who he is really on the show so I guess that's why I put the "almost kiss" in lol**

**ihatetosayitoldyouso- Hahaha V dying in the hole... I think you, me and all the readers would just like that *Start grabbing a shovel* hehehe**

**SethCohenRocks2009- LOL Vanessa/Voldemort (I don't know how long I laughed to that)**

**babyshan211- These two parts should answer your question :D**

**XOXOJordan- Hope the two parts pleases you with the D and V talk (next part)**

**xoLovelyWriterxo- Yes all my reviewers have stressed their hate for V hehehe I'm there too haha**

**THANKS YOU GUYS YOU SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! OH AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE FOR PUTTING THIS ON ALERT :D **

**Here is the chapter...sort did a previously ahh you know enough of my rambling here is the chapter**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: My actions don't back my words (Part 1)**

_Previously on Gossip Girl_

"Why is she...doing...this?" Jenny cried out loud as Dan rubbed her back and replied

"I don't know J"

* * *

"Jenny!" Jenny stopped halfway on the stairway turning back to see Carter running up the stairs towards her

"What do you want Carter? Never in your life have you ever spoken to me except for when we danced at B's masquerade ball in which you ended up with Penelope" Carter smirked at her as he rubbed the back of his head

* * *

"Okay you have another chance Carter"

"How about coffee after school?" Carter suggested as the class bell went off Jenny turned away and began to go with the flow of the crowd

"Is that a yes?!" Carter yelled as Jenny turned around quickly and yelled back

"I guess you'll have to wait this afternoon!" Carter chuckled at Jenny's answer as girls brushed past him up the stairs before the occasional glance at him.

* * *

Jenny pulled it out to hide underneath the desk from the eyes of the homeroom teacher to see she had recieved a text message. Jenny clicked to open to see it from Nate

_'Cater seriously?'_

Jenny looked around as Kiera looked at her curiously as Jenny mouthed 'Nate' and Kiera mouthed 'Oh'

Jenny texted back '_Nothing happened he was just apologising 4 B's party incident'_

Within seconds Jenny recieved another text from Nate _'And the coffees?'_

Jenny rolled her eyes and texted _'It's just coffee'_

_'R u going 2 go?'_ Nate texted back

_'Maybe. It's not like we r going out'_

_'You noe I want 2 be with u'_

_

* * *

"He sure dressed up for coffee" Kiera mumbled not trusting him one bit as Jenny said her goodbyes_

"Say hi to Ryan, K"

Keira nodded and hugged Jenny but whispered "Be careful"

"I will" Jenny said as Sophia hugged her causing Jenny to laugh

* * *

"We walk then it's coffee if you want to take the limo then no coffee"

"You are hard girl to bargain with" Carter said pretending to think as Jenny couldn't help but smile at the gesture and reply

"I try my best"

Carter turned away from Jenny and told the driver "I'm walking with Jenny Humphrey. I'll call when I need you"

* * *

"I read Gossip Girl too" Vanessa said and continued

"I'm sorry Nate" as Nate looked at Vanessa with tears in his eyes never in her life had she seen Nate in this state

* * *

"Do you love me?" Vanessa gulped it was true as she nodded truthfully as she looked into Nate's ocean blue eyes as he stared back at her as they both moved their heads towards together as their lips touched they were disrupted by a loud knock at their door sending Nate to reality as Vanessa moved closer but Nate stood up making Vanessa almost loose her balance on the couch as she held onto the edge of the coffee table for balance

* * *

"Hey Dan" Vanessa said but was surprised by the disappointed look on his face as Dan looked down to Vanessa's small stomach as he simply said

"We need to talk"

* * *

"What you are doing to my baby sister and to Nate!" Dan yelled as Vanessa asked

"What is this really about?"

"You" Dan simply said

* * *

_It's only the beginning of the week and yet so much has happened in one day. J get's asked out by Carter which is going well who knew an angel and a devil had so much to say. _

_You know what I said about smooth sailing and rough winds well I guess the rough winds are kicking in as mysterious red haired girl was spotted talking to R by the lockers and they were definately not talking about school as this trouble maker kisses R right in front of K, but K slaps this red vixen and puts her in her place and slaps her boyfriend... I guess this couple might have to drop the anchor in their relationship._

_Apparently this red-haired vixen is a part of R's past and a dirty little secret too. You can't hide the past R because they always seem to catch up or in your case I will find out. You have been warned R._

_Spotted D and V at the park bench at the park near N's house. And it don't look like a casual best friend talks. D looks very angry and V seems to be angry as well. I guess that's what you get when you mess with family V._

_Where's B you ask? She has been hanging out with C a lot but those two seem to be very secretive_

_Definately keep you boys and girls updated because this week just got a whole lot interesting_

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Present...._

_I guess tears are going to be shed tonight for the ladies of UES, I guess men of UES don't know how to treat their ladies right. B last night had an emotional argument with C. Apparently B said those three words to C but he didn't say those three words, eight letters back; B you need to realise you may have C but he will always be Chuck Bass and nothing can change that. So S is over at her best friends place comforting the Queen._

_J and S number 2, were spotted running over to K's house after I sent out my message hence disrupting J's coffee date with Carter. _

_Speaking of Carter soon after J's abrupt departure he phoned somebody and fell into a heated argument with somebody on his cell. Whoever was on the other line was not making Carter happy in fact they made him annoyed. _

_V in tears because of D then D was spotted having some male bonding with R at the park. Probably about the little secret I'm so close to finding out you better tell K the truth R or I'll be telling her and the whole UES side._

_You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

**

* * *

**

**Kiera's house...**

"Next time I see Ryan I'm going to kick his ass!" Sophia said angrily as she rubbed Kiera's shoulders as she cried on Jenny's shoulders

Jenny just glared pointedly at Sophia who simply replied "Please like you wouldn't go kung fu on his ass"

Jenny rolled her eyes as they both heard Kiera chuckled as she sniffed back some tears "Aww I'm sorry sweetie but I got you to laugh" Sophia said as Kiera smiled and hugged Sophia who hugged her back

"So what happened?" Jenny asked as she rubbed her back. Kiera pulled away from the hug as Jenny handed Kiera's bowl of ice-cream

"Thanks" Kiera said as Sophia rubbed Kiera's arm as Kiera looked to both of her best friends and had a spoon of her cookies and cream ice cream

Kiera closed her eyss holding back her tears and swallowed the cold food down her throat

"Okay it was after you had left with Carter..." Kiera started as she looked slightly to Jenny

_Flashback..._

_"He sure dressed up for coffee" Kiera mumbled not trusting him one bit as Jenny said her goodbyes_

_"Say hi to Ryan, K"_

_Keira nodded and hugged Jenny but whispered "Be careful"_

_"I will" Jenny said as Sophia hugged her causing Jenny to laugh_

_"See you guys tomorrow" Jenny said as she walked towards Carter_

_"No! Call us tonight details!" Sophia yelled as Jenny chuckled but got nervous from the stares of everybody and noticed them bringing their cell phones out for pictures_

_Kiera crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the scene in front as Sophia playfully slapped Kiera on the shoulder "Lighten up K it is only coffee as friends and J needs something to get her mind off Nate"_

_"I know but do you really think Carter is the answer" Kiera motioned to Jenny and Carter talking as the students pulled out their cellphone_

_Sophia shurgged her shoulders "I don't know K but you've seen J today she is emotionally back to square one" Kiera knew Sophia was right and said_

_"Yeah well Ryan must be still at his lockers so I'm gonna go and surprise him" Kiera smiled as Sophia sighed playfully and said_

_"I guess I'm not worthy enough to be with" Just then Sophia's phone beeped as Kiera crossed her arm over her chest and cocked an eyebrow knowing who it was _

_"Tyler?" Sophia playfully scoffed as she pulled out her phone but couldn't help but smile at the thought of her boyfriend_

_"I guess I'm not worthy enough to be with" Kiera mimicked Sophia's words earlier as Sophia chuckled. The two girls hugged goodbye and Kiera turned to walk towards the St. Judes building_

_Kiera adjusted the straps of her handbag on her shoulders as she pushed through the doors of St. Judes to be met with an almost deserted hallway of lockers. Kiera walked to the direction of Ryan's lockers she rounded around the corner to be met with a sight she seemed to familiar to her she had seen all those three years she had a crush on him. The jealousy inside of Kiera ignited as she watched the mysterious red-haired she recognised (who had dropped out of her school last year) as she flirted with Ryan shameously, Kiera smirked when Ryan brushed her off. Kiera was about to call out Ryan's name to save him but she snapped inside when she saw the red-haired girl pull him down for a kiss. Ryan pulled away from her_

_"Hey!" Kiera shouted as she stormed her way towards the couple as Ryan said_

_"I didn't..." but Kiera cut him off once she stood beside him and looked up to him_

_"I know babe" Kiera said then looked at the red-haired girl and slapped her across the face_

_"That was for kissing __my__ boyfriend, Stacey!" Kiera shouted as Stacey held her face as she recovered quickly from the shock and said_

_"I just thought Ryan just wanted to continue what we started at the masquerade party" Kiera reflexed by slapping Stacey again as Kiera turned to Ryan to look into his eyes to see no lies as he said_

_"I was going to..." Kiera slapped Ryan before he finished as she cried out irrationably to him_

_"We're done!" Kiera brushed past him but he caught her arm _

_"Kiera let me explain..." Ryan said desperatly as Kiera looked at him sadly usually Ryan would kiss her to take away the sadness and he did._

_"I'm...sorry...Pretty...Girl" Ryan said in between their kisses oblivious that Stacey had left the scene quickly. Kiera pulled away as Ryan held onto her waist_

_"No please Ryan...just don't" Kiera said tearfully as she walked away from Ryan_

_End of flashback..._

"I haven't spoken to him since this afternoon" Kiera finished tearfully as Sophia stood up

"Where are you going S?" Jenny asked as her and Kiera looked up to Sophia who looked determined

"Going to find Hotshot and really kick his ass! Then call Tyler to help me"

"Sit down Tigger no need to go dramatic" Jenny ordered as Sophia pouted a little

Kiera sniffed a little as she said "There's more"

"Oh no" Sophia said as Kiera said

"He told me he loved me at B's Masquerade Ball"

"What?!" Sophia and Jenny exclaimed

"And why did you withhold that info missy?" Sophia asked as Kiera shrugged her shoulders

"I guess I was in my own happy world" Kiera sniffed a little then turned to Jenny and asked "So how was coffee with Carter?"

"K, we are here for you not me" Jenny said as Kiera explained

"Please anything to distract me" Sophia nodded and said

"Yeah I want to know too"

Jenny rolled her eyes and gave up on avoiding the topic "Fine but there's not much to say it was short. Where to start, okay so we talked on our way to the coffee shop and it happens to be at the place Vanessa used to work at..."

_Flashback..._

_Jenny and Carter ordered their coffee at the counter "Where do you want to sit?"_

_"Outside please" Jenny said as Carter told the waitress where they be sitting. They walked out as Jenny was about to grab her chair but Carter went ahead and pull back her chair to allow her to sit_

_Jenny smiled slightly as he took a seat on the other side of her as she said "Such a gentleman who knew?"_

_Carter smirked "You be surprised J" Jenny smiled slightly as the waitress placed their coffees down and they mumbled their thanks_

_"So you single now?" Carter asked_

_"Hey! I thought we were only going to be friends" Jenny chuckled as Carter put his hands up in surrender_

_"Sorry you're right" Carter nodded and asked again_

_"So you single now?" Jenny rolled her eyes_

_"Technically no" Jenny said truthfully_

_"Technically no? According to Gossip Girl big bad V don't want you two together" Carter said intrigued_

_"I know but for me to date would be useless because I still love Nate" _

_"Isn't that unhealthy?" Carter said as he had a sip of his coffee_

_Jenny shrugged her shoulders "I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this, but Nate loves me too"_

_"How do you know?" _

_Jenny smiled slightly from all the memories "He has told me a number of times but I want Nate in the baby's life and if that means to stay away from Nate to make that happen then I will. I'm starting to learn that in love there comes sacrifice"_

_"Man you are in some screwed up situation, maybe I should reconsider this whole being friends with you" Carter joked as Jenny playfully glared at him but couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcastic tone as they fell into a comfortable silence as Jenny started_

_"You know truthfully I was a bit meh about this whole coffee idea"_

_Carter cocked and eyebrow as he repeated "Meh?"_

_Jenny drank a bit of her coffee to hold in her smile "Yeah meh as in not sure"_

_"Care to explain why?" Carter leaned forward a little to listen_

_Jenny simply said "I think your reputation speaks for itself you are like another Chuck Bass or Nate Archibald"_

_Carter winced against those names "Seriously J you compare me to B1 and B2?"_

_Jenny burst in fits of laughter "B1 and B2. Where do you come up with this?"_

_Jenny stopped laughing when she saw Carter just stare at her "Are you okay? Do I have something on my face"_

_Carter shook off his daze as he just said "No nothing"_

_Jenny narrowed her eyes a little curiously "Really are you sure?"_

_Carter just nodded as he ran his hands through his hair "Yeah just can't believe you said yes to me"_

_Jenny couldn't help but smile again "I didn't say yes I just gave you a choice so technically you said yes"_

_Carter smirked "Do you always have an answer for everything?" Jenny stuck out her tongue out at Carter just then both of their phone went off_

_Carter and Jenny both pulled out their cellphones as Carter sarcastically said "And Gossip girl speaks" Jenny just shook her head as she flipped open her cellphone as she began to read _

_**It's only the beginning of the week and yet so much has happened in one day. J get's asked out by Carter which is going well who knew an angel and a devil had so much to say.** _

_**You know what I said about smooth sailing and rough winds well I guess the rough winds are kicking in as mysterious red haired girl was spotted talking to R by the lockers and they were definately not talking about school as this trouble maker kisses R right in front of K, but K slaps this red vixen and puts her in her place and slaps her boyfriend... I guess this couple might have to drop the anchor in their relationship.**_

_**Apparently this red-haired vixen is a part of R's past and a dirty little secret too. You can't hide the past R because they always seem to catch up or in your case I will find out. You have been warned R...**_

_Jenny didn't even finish reading the rest of the text as she quickly shut her cellphone and picked up her handbag "I'm so sorry Carter but I gotta see Kiera"_

_Carter looked up in his mid-reading and nodded "Yeah pass me your phone" Jenny passed it to him as he dialed his number into it then called himself. Carter clicked to save Jenny's number on his phone as he stood up and handed her phone back to her_

_"Call me later if you, I don't know want to talk" Jenny smiled slightly at the gesture as she stepped forward and gave him a friendly hug that caught him off guard but he hugged her back_

_"Thanks Carter" Jenny whispered as Carter closed his eyes slightly from the feel of Jenny in his arms this was a different, new and scary_

_Jenny pulled away and smiled slightly and thought 'Who knew Carter would become a new friend on my list'. Jenny swung her handbag over her shoulders with her cellphone in her hand and said her goodbyes to Carter and quickly walked past him to her next destination. Jenny opened her cell phone and speed dialed Sophia_

_"Hey Tigger...yeah I'm on my way I'll catch the next bus...no no it's okay I'll just meet you at K's place okay laters"_

_End of flashback..._

"...and that's pretty much it" Jenny finished her story

"Carter Baizen was nice; are we still talking about the same Carter?" Sophia asked as Kiera and Jenny chuckled as trio continued their talking and ways to deal with the news dramas in their hands

**

* * *

**

**Soon after Jenny left the coffee place...**

Carter watched the young intriguing blonde girl rush with the people while on the phone as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number to him and waited for the person to answer

_"Yeah" the person answered annoyed_

"Why? What's the point!" Carter yelled exhasperated running his hands through his hair as he sat in his chair at the coffee table

_"You don't have the right to know" _

"Yes I do! Jenny is a nice girl and she is in love with Nate but she is sacrificing that so I don't see the point of me in this plan"

_"If I remember right, you hate Nate" the person simply replied _

Carter gulped the guilt he had within as he ran sighed annoyed he closed his eyes for a second and a flash of Jenny's adoring face he didn't want to cause anymore pain to her as he could feel his heart beat faster. This was new, very new for Carter Baizen. Carter was snapped out of his daze by laughter of the other side of the line

_"Could it be that you are having feelings for Little Jenny Humphrey?" the person on the other side sneered _

"...No, no I don't, wh-at gave you that idea?" Carter rambled in his question

_"Ha! Oh my gosh! Well since you like Lil J I guess you get a win out of this... You can have Lil J. Goodbye Carter" the person said than hanged up_

Carter stared at his phone after hearing the dial tone, this solution was tempting and he would have said yes without a second thought but now he was for once thinking of her before himself

_'What is Jenny doing to me?'_ Carter thought

**

* * *

**

**Archibald's house...**

Vanessa quickly opened the door with tears still flowing as she shut the door and leaned against it.

_'He was suppose to be my best friend' _Vanessa thought as her mind replayed her argument with Dan

"Vanessa? Are you okay?" Nate quickly asked coming out from the kitchen. Vanessa just shook her head quickly shaking her black curls from side to side.

Nate walked up to her quickly and guided her to the couch as he held her hands comforting her "Did you want to talk about it?" Nate asked

Vanessa sniffed a little and said "Dan and I fought"

Nate was surprised as he asked "About"

Vanessa looked up to Nate teary-eyed "You...Me...Jenny" Vanessa then burst into tears again as she cried against Nate's shoulders as he rubbed his hands up and down her back

"Shh it's okay V" Vanessa shook her head

"It's not" Vanessa said and then lifted her head up and looked to Nate again both in the same position as before

Feeling the deja vu, Nate cleared his throat as he moved back a little and said "Umm about before..."

Vanessa cut him off "It's okay we don't have to move that fast in our relationship"

Nate nodded and clarified "That's the thing Vanessa there isn't going to be a relationship; I will be your friend and support you and be the father for our baby but it's not fair to you and to Jenny; for me to be kissing you when all I think about is Jenny. I can't go back to my ways of kissing someone else to cover my pain; I have to take my responsibilities and start to step up for the baby's sake"

"Jenny is with Carter doesn't that kind of mean it's over for you two" Vanessa said as Nate flinched slightly from picturing the two together

"It matters to me but I love Jenny, she knows that, you know that. I can scream it to the whole world but it's my actions that doesn't back my words. I'm going to love Jenny always whether she is with me or not" Nate said with determination and realisation while Vanessa began to worry that her plan was slipping from her fingers or in this case....Nate Archibald

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN: Review and I'll post the next part (already done... just working on Chapter 14).  
Oh yeah I mentioned I was doing a OTHXGG with Jenny and Haley but I'm a bit stumped... and I need ideas from you guys :D (Pretty Please)**

**So I have created the concert and I have used Jonas Brothers as their special guest hence Nate Archibald and Nathan Scott get jealous of Jenny Humphrey with Nick Jonas and Haley James with Joe Jonas....BUT I feel it's too predictable to put Jo Bros in my story and I recently spotted a story that have used them in their story so yeah.  
**

**I thought Jesse McCartney with Jenny but then I was like I need another singer for Haley  
SO ideas would be greatly appreciated :D**


	14. Chapter 13 prt 2

**AN: Hey guys I'm just in such a happy mood...handed in two assesments yay! Seriously those two research papers been bugging me for so many weeks.**

Anywho I didn't get much reviewers so I'm guessing ya'll just waiting for part 2 ^-^ BUT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT :D LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS

**So thanks to: **Colorsy, qpritchie1, xoxoNateJennyxoxo, ihatetosayitoldyouso, xoLovelyWriterxo

**(I serioulsy love typing all you guys fanfic names so different and cool!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: My actions don't back my words (Part 2)**

Present...

_I guess tears are being shed tonight for the ladies of UES I guess men of UES don't know how to treat their ladies right. B last night had an emotional argument with C. Apparently B said those three words to C but he didn't say those three word, eight letters; B you need to realise you may have C but he will always be Chuck Bass and nothing can change that. So S is over at her best friends place comforting the Queen._

_J and S number 2, were spotted running over to K's house after I sent out my message hence disrupting J's coffee date with Carter. _

_Speaking of Carter soon after J's abrupt departure he phoned somebody and fell into a heated argument with somebody on his cell. Whoever was on the other line was not making Carter happy in fact they made him annoyed. _

_V in tears because of D then D was spotted having some male bonding with R at the park. Probably about the little secret I'm so close to finding out you better tell K the truth R or I'll be telling her and the whole UES side._

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Park nearby the Archibald's...**

Soon after Vanessa left in tears, Dan decided to walk around to clear his mind. He was still confused, this was his best friend he knew there was more to the story then Vanessa was letting. Yes the facts were there she was preganant with Nate's baby but his guts kept telling him Vanessa was holding something back but he never got to find out and now he would never know

_Flashback..._

_"There's a park down the road" Vanessa said as they walked out of Archibald's house as Dan nodded_

_"Yeah Nate just found out about Carter and Jenny who knew huh?" Vanessa tried to joke through the tension but hoped for some comfort as they both crossed the roads they neared the park_

_"Not like you were any help in that situation" Dan snapped back as he walked ahead to an empty bench and sat down. Vanessa looked at her friend and followed in tow to the same empty park bench and sat down next to him as he crossed his arms over his chest _

_"What is that suppose to mean?" Vanessa asked_

_"What you are doing to my baby sister and to Nate!" Dan yelled as Vanessa asked_

_"What is this really about?"_

_"You" Dan simply said_

_"Me?" Vanessa questioned him turning to look at him_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I'm your best friend"_

_"Dan lets face it we haven't been best friends for a long time" Vanessa pointed out _

_Dan sighed knowing it was true being involved with the kids of UES had caused their friendship to drift apart. Dan then said "You changed"_

_Vanessa glared at Dan "What is with people telling me I've changed! I have not changed at all"_

_Dan nodded "You have. You used to be this independent girl that didn't care what anyone thought..."_

_Vanessa cut Dan off angrily "I still don't care what anyone thinks"_

_Dan chuckled "Yes you do! You have your claws on Nate"_

_Vanessa started to tear up at Dan's words "It's not my fault I got pregnant...last time I checked it takes two to tango"_

_Dan squinted his eyes in disgust "Too much info Vanessa, but I don't blame you for your pregnancy. What I want to know is why are you keeping Nate and Jenny away? As much as you hate it; you know they love each other"_

_Vanessa stood up angry with Dan with her back turned she tried to hold back the tears but couldn't, she turned around to face Dan and cried out loud "What about me?!" _

_Dan looked up to his best friend "What about you? You're pregnant, Nate is going to be there but you shouldn't stop his happiness and you love Jenny"_

_Vanessa felt the tears fall as she scoffed out loud "Jenny! Jenny has changed! She has become a manipulative bitch"_

_Dan stood up angrily and stared down Vanessa "Don't you dare say that about my sister"_

_Vanessa shook her head slightly and stepped back "Please she has everyone wrapped around her skinny finger, you, Nate, Rufus, her friends! Who knows when she would backstab you in the back"_

_Dan smirked slightly and asked "Is this about the Snowflake Ball?"_

_Vanessa didn't reply as Dan continued "Oh my gosh! Jenny did one mistake, my baby sister is human she was angry that you lied to her so she did what any mortal human would have done she made a mistake and she chose revenge"_

_Vanessa glared at Dan through her teary eyes "Like Blair"_

_Dan held back his anger "Stop just stop. Whatever this friendship is; it's over"_

_"What?" Vanessa said surprised_

_"You either let Nate and Jenny be together and get your friendship back on track with my baby sister..."_

_"And if I don't?" Vanessa asked quietly_

_"Then I want you to stay the hell away from me and my family" Dan threatened. Vanessa began to worry. Dan her best friend was actually considering to end their friendship it wasn't meant to be like that. She needed him he was the one she could trust...now she knew she'd be lonely without Dan. The uncomfortable silence settled in but was disrupted by the ringing of Vanessa's cell phone_

_Vanessa pulled out her cellphone to see a familiar flash across the screen as she quietly said to Dan_

_"I got to take this" Dan just nodded taking in what he just said, as Vanessa walked away from Dan out of earshot, she sniffed back her tears. Vanessa flipped open her phone_

_"Yeah?" Vanessa said annoyed_

_"Why? What's the point!" Carter yelled exhasperated running his hands through his hair as he sat in the spot at the coffee table_

_"You don't have the right to know" _

_"Yes I do! Jenny is a nice girl and she is in love with Nate but she is sacrificing that, so I don't see the point of me in this plan" _

_"If I remember right, you hate Nate" Vanessa simply replied _

_Vanessa heard Carter gulp and Vanessa squinted her eyes in questioning when she heard nothing on the other line. Then it clicked to her as her eyes widened in surprised_

_"Could it be that you are having feelings for Little Jenny Humphrey?" Vanessa sneered to Carter _

_"...No, no I don't, wh-at gave you that idea?" Vanessa heard Carter rambled in his question. Vanessa wanted to thank her chances her plan was just getting a boost further in motion and soon she would just have Nate with herself as she couldn't help but laugh to Carter_

_"Ha! Oh my gosh! Well since you like Lil J I guess you get a win out of this... You can have Lil J. Goodbye Carter" Vanessa smirked knowing Carter couldn't resist _

_Vanessa shut her phone without waiting for Carter's response as she smiled evily to herself as she thought 'Oh this is too good'. Then Vanessa sighed tiredly remembering Dan was still there. Vanessa slipped her phone back into her pockets as she turned to find Dan sitting back down with his head in his hands._

_Vanessa cautiously walked towards him "Dan?"_

_Dan snapped his head up as he asked "So what is your answer?"_

_Vanessa chuckled as she sat next to him "You are not actually serious? Dan we have been friends for such a long time and you are willing to throw that away for what? Jenny and Nate to be together"_

_Dan looked to Vanessa "Yes I'm willing to throw away a friendship with the person that is causing my sister's unhappiness"_

_Vanessa heard the seriousness in his tone as the tears were coming back again "Fine I guess this is goodbye"_

_Dan shook his head in disbelief as he stood up and said "You said my sister is a manipulative bitch because of Blair but let me tell you she's not anymore but I guess she learnt of being a manipulative bitch from the best, Blair...and you"_

_Vanessa snapped her head to Dan as angry tears fell "How dare you!"_

_"How dare I?" Dan pointed to himself and continued_

_"My sister took a lot of courage to talk to you after everything you pulled with her. We may have not seen each other for awhile but I still know you V and I know you are hiding something from me"_

_"No I'm not" Vanessa lied as Dan chuckled outloud_

_"Wow you've gotten so much better in your lying. You almost fooled me but again I don't know this Vanessa Abrams and I don't know what you did with her. Now stay the hell away from me and my family and I hope you have a great life with Nate. Hold onto him tight because once he sees who you really are you will have a very lonely life...Goodbye Vanessa" Dan finished looking down at Vanessa. _

_Vanessa started sobbing as soon as Dan walked away from her further into the park. Vanessa began thinking of her plan and began to wonder if the plan was worth it _

_**'I guess she learnt of being a manipulative bitch from the best, Blair...and you' **__Dan's words flashback to Vanessa as she cried some more as she got up and power walked back to the Archibald's house. _

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Dan sighed as he stuck his hands into his pockets as he looked up and to see with surprise to see one of Jenny's friend at the park bench "Ryan?" Dan said out loud

Ryan still in his uniform look up confused "Dan?"

Dan took a seat next to him as Ryan said sadly "You probably heard already from Gossip Girl right?"

"Actually I was too busy arguing with Vanessa to give a time of day with Gossip Girl" Dan said as Ryan chuckled and asked

"How did that go?"

"We're not friends anymore she has changed and she hurt my baby sister" Dan said still upset with the decision but he knew it was the right thing to do

"That sucks but you did the right thing. I don't know Vanessa but she has been hurting J they could've been friends now if everyone was... truthful" Ryan whispered the last word

Dan nodded and then asked "So what are you doing here?"

"I don't live that far from here and I didn't really want to go back home after what just happened. Thought the park could clear my mind for awhile"

"Want to talk about?" Dan offered as Ryan sighed and ran his hands through his hair tiredly through his black hair and leaned back on the park bench as he confessed

"I sort of cheated on Kiera" Dan turned his head quickly back to look at Ryan

"Dude what do you mean sort of? And with who?" Ryan looked up hoping that none of the past happened as Dan leaned back and looked to Jenny's best friend

"Before dating Kiera I was in a no-strings attach relationship with Stacey" Dan rolled his eyes

"Dude everyone knew of your twisted relationship with Stacey" Ryan ignored Dan's comment and said

"Well she was the girl I kind of ditched Kiera's birthday party last year to be with" as Dan asked confused

"Didn't she drop out of school last year as well?" Ryan nodded as Dan said

"Okay so you screwed up there but Kiera knows about this?" Ryan nodded again and said

"Yeah but I think it still hurts her she had a crush on me then and I did too but I saw her with guys and I guess I felt I wasn't the one for her" Ryan closed his eyes picturing her blonde hair and green eyes

"Ryan snap out of it" Dan snapped his fingers cutting Ryan out of his trance as he glared at Dan

"Okay that doesn't explain the almost cheated part" Dan pointed out as Ryan groaned and started his story

"It was at B's Masquerade ball..."

_Flashback..._

_Jenny adjusted her mask after mingling and dancing with her friends and drinking a little they then divided into their respectable couple going to the dance floor leaving Jenny alone at the bar_

_"I don't want to leave her alone" Keira said over the music as she wrapped her arms around Ryan and saw Jenny alone at the bar_

_"Hey she forced us but look she's not alone" Ryan placed his hands onto his girlfriend's hips looked back to see a mysterious guy talk to Jenny_

_Ryan looked back to see Kiera looking back at him "What?" Ryan chuckled_

_"Nothing" Kiera dismissed quickly_

_"Babe that look was not nothing" Ryan said placing a chaste kiss on her lips as Kiera deepened their kiss before it got anymore hotter Kiera pulled back_

_"Baby..." Ryan complained as Kiera giggled as she said_

_"PDA not pretty" _

_"Pretty? Please look at S and Ty and you tell me if that's pretty because we were so much more innocent" Ryan motioned to the side as Kiera turned her head to the side and chuckled at the scene of Sophia and Tyler in a very heated make out session on the dancefloor_

_"Oh my gosh! It's like sex on the dancefloor" Kiera said as Ryan laughed with her as he said_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if clothes started coming off" Ryan shuddered as Kiera thanked she had heels on as she planted her lips onto Ryan's lips_

_"What...happened to PDA?" Ryan with all his strength pulled away from the kiss as Kiera continued kissing his jaw as Ryan closed his eyes from Kiera's lips_

_"Well I guess you want me to stop?" Kiera whispered seductively into Ryan's ears before licking his earlobe_

_Kiera smirked at Ryan's reaction as he quickly pulled her face towards his lips before kissing her he whispered "You are amazing"_

_Keira smiled against his lips as they made out on the dancefloor_

_Three minutes later..._

_Pulling apart for air Keira took a deep breath as Ryan caressed Keira's cheek it amazed him everytime he kissed her it just got better. He had never felt like this ever and he was loving it_

_"Wow" Ryan whispered as Keira nodded slightly and said_

_"I need to go to the bathroom" as Ryan smirked_

_"Hmm is that an invitation?" Keira smiled and shook her head and said loud enough for him to hear_

_"Honey I wouldn't be inviting you to come to the bathroom I be dragging you but I really need to go" Ryan kissed her quickly and said_

_"Okay I gotta get a drink anyways" Kiera nodded as the two parted on the dancefloor. Ryan made his way to the bar and ordered a drink as he turned to look at the dancfloor. Sophia and Tyler were dancing as Ryan chuckled what they last saw of them; he then spotted the back of Jenny and Nate dancing with her. He was going to stop them but sat back down knowing it wasn't his business_

_"So Keira now huh?" Ryan turned his head to the familiar voice to face a tall, skinny, long red haired girl dressed in a tight v-neck dress that was little to tight and showed a little too much cleavage, as she wore a red mask covering her eyes_

_"Stacey?" Ryan turned his whole body to her as leaned against the bar counter_

_"So I say again...Keira really you downgrade to her"_

_"Hey she's a lot better than you"_

_"Wow she already jumped into bed with you already" Stacey said bluntly as Ryan didn't reply. Stacey smirked in amusement as she took a few steps to stand in front of him_

_"Or not. Wow Ryan not getting any usually you find somebody to do that"_

_"She's my girlfriend" Ryan said sternly as Stacey ran her hands through his hair as Ryan pulled her hands away and dragged her to the corner of the room where they couldn't be caught _

_"Are you stupid we could have been caught?"_

_"Please not like we were doing anything wrong" Stacey said seductively as she grazed her fingers up and down his chest_

_"Stop please" Ryan pushed away Stacey hands again_

_"Why? Afraid that you might actually enjoy it... I could make you feel good again" Stacey said pressing herself against his body as Ryan gulped as Stacey continued as she started to unbutton Ryan's pants and said_

_"Ryan Gomez does not do girlfriend" Stacey crashed her lips onto his and her hands started to unbutton Ryan's shirt. Ryan pulled away quickly and pushed Stacey away causing her to stumble back a little_

_"Leave me the hell alone! This was a mistake!" Ryan yelled as he buttoned back his shirt and his pants and tucked his shirt back in and straightened himself_

_"We're done Stacey. Keira is the girl for me I love her" Ryan said and walked back to the bar to see the bartender eye him wierdly. Ryan ignored him as asked for his drink again as the bartender handed him another glass of vodka _

_Ryan downed it as he spotted Kiera walking towards him "Hey Pretty Girl"_

_Kiera smiled as she looked at him strangely "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ryan asked agitated_

_"Because you are being all jumpy" Kiera laughed then wrapped her arms around his neck_

_"Are you sure you are okay?" Ryan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist just then the countdown started as Ryan and Kiera counted along with the crowd_

_"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Take off your masks!" Ryan and Kiera took off their masks as Ryan looked down lovingly to Kiera and said _

_"I love you"_

_Kiera looked up surprised "What?"_

_"I love you Kiera Smith" Kiera smiled excitedly as she jumped into his arms and said_

_"I love you too Ryan Gomez" Ryan smiled happily as Kiera and Ryan kissed passionately _

_End of Flashback..._

"And then that's all. I never saw Stacey till this afternoon and she may have slipped out to Kiera about the Masquerade Ball" Ryan finished his story as Dan took it all in

"Wow that is screwed up how much does Kiera know"

"Well all she knows that something happened at Masquerade Ball"

"Wow I'm surprised Gossip Girl didn't pick this up"

"Yeah but she is on a hunt to what has happened but only you know" Ryan explained as Dan nodded and looked to Ryan

"You know what you have to do"

"I know but god I was so stupid I should have walked away" Ryan leaned forward placing his head into his hands

"You should have but what happened is done. Now you have to face the consequences" Dan patted Ryan's shoulders then said

"I better get going, are you going to be okay?" Ryan nodded as the two shared a handshake

"Thanks man"

"No problems you not a bad person, just messed up. You and Kiera are going to be okay" Dan said as he began to make his way home leaving Ryan alone contemplating on what to do to get his girl back

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Warldforf's residence...**

"B is it true?" Serena comforted her best friend as Blair nodded tearfully holding herself together

"It's okay honey" Serena said as Blair cried in her friend's comfort and said in tears

"How...is...it...okay. I love....him...Chuck Bass! That motherchucker!" Serena soothed her best friend exclaims as Blair cried some more

"Did you want to tell me what happened?" Serena asked cautiously as Blair sniffed a little and looked to Serena sadly and started her story

_Flashback... At the Bass's residence_

_"I can't believe we have it in our hands" Blair said excitedly with the folder from the hospital in her hands as Chuck smirked_

_"Who knew we could be UES's very own Bonnie and Clyde" Blair rolled her eyes at his comparison as Blair put down the folder on the table and felt Chuck's presence behind her_

_Blair turned around to face Chuck as he placed his hands on her hips as he asked "So again I ask why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I want to help her; I owe her that"_

_Chuck smirked "You never owed anybody anything"_

_"Lets say she earned it" Chuck nodded and asked huskily_

_"Do I have to earn anything from you"_

_Blair smirked and shook her head as he dipped his head down to her lips as they made out innocently until Chuck begged entrance into Blair's mouth with his tongue which she happily obliged both fighting for dominance._

_Pulling apart for air Blair whispered "I love you"_

_Chuck looked at Blair to see she was telling the truth he did love her but it was too quickly for him to be falling for her _

_"I love you Chuck Bass" Blair said strongly and caressed his cheek_

_"I know you do too I can feel it...three words and eight letters that's all" Chuck clenched his jaw holding back his feelings. Blair began to get teary as Chuck noticed and wiped the tears that fell_

_"Chuck..." Blair said quietly as Chuck replied quietly_

_"Blair, I just..." Blair didn't want to hear anymore as she pulled out of Chuck's hold and picked up her bag and walked out of Chuck's place without a word of goodbye_

_End of flashback..._

"I got back home and cried then you came" Blair finished as Serena hugged her

"I'm sorry" Serena said then asked

"What were you doing with a hospital folder in your hand?" Blair scoffed a little

"From all that you got hospital folder!?"

Serena looked to Blair and cocked an eyebrow "Okay fine I'll tell you"

* * *

**Meanwhile at The Bass's residence**

Chuck took a sip of scotch in his glass as he stared at the hospital folder on his coffee glass table. Leaning back onto the leather black couch he thought back to how it all started

_Flashback..._

_"Argh!" Nate yelled as he slammed his locker door angrily as he pound his fist into his closed locker door causing some boys around him to stop walking. He glared at them angrily which caused them to look away quickly and go about their business._

_"So I hear you got Gossip Girl's message Nathaniel but no need to take it out on the lockers that our dear parents paid for" Chuck leaned against the lockers as Nate stared at him with a 'no-time-for-jokes' look_

_Chuck rolled his eyes "Relax man there is nothing going on remember you love her and she loves you... and apparently Carter likes her too"_

_"Chuck..." Nate said threateningly _

_"Okay no jokes, but what are you going to do?" Chuck asked_

_"Talk to Jenny" Nate said obviously_

_"Sure if you want the baby out of your life" Chuck reminded him as Nate groaned_

_"Why is Vanessa doing this to me?"_

_"Well because she still loves you and wants you to herself and you pretty much knocked her up" Chuck said as Nate looked at Chuck_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You knocked her up" Chuck looked at Nate weirdly_

_"No before that... she loves me"_

_Chuck rolled his eyes "I can see it, Blair can see it and I think the whole world can see it besides you and Little Jennifer because she is too innocent and you I don't know"_

_"I'll text Jenny... Gossip girl won't know and I won't get caught" Nate planned out as Chuck patted his friend on the shoulder_

_"Well good luck with that I've some business to attend to" _

_"What business?" Nate asked as Chuck shrugged his shoulders_

_"Who knows Blair just wants to see me" Chuck left as Nate sighed and leaned against his lockers_

_Chuck had made a call to his limo driver while making his way outside and spotted Blair sitting on the table cross legged. Chuck smiled as he put away cell and walked to her as she too smiled when she saw him as he kissed her on the lips briefly and asked_

_"Hey so what you need me for? That I have to skip school not that I mind" _

_Blair smirked and said "We are going to take Vanessa Abrams down"_

_Chuck cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer to her and said huskily "I like it when you talk like that... but I like it even better when you talk dirty" Blair playfully glared at him and ordered_

_"Enough talk Bass we have to go" Blair motioned to Chuck's limo that just pulled up_

_

* * *

_

_Brooklyn local hospital_

_"Okay so let me get this straight you think Vanessa is lying to Nate about something and you want to start with the pregnancy tests" Chuck said as the two walked through the hospital hall following the direction to the pregnancy section of the hospital _

_"Yep" Blair said as her Jimmy Choos clicked against the ground at each step_

_"And you are doing this because you want to help Lil J" Chuck continued as Blair nodded then said_

_"Who knew you have a heart" Blair chuckled_

_"Watch it Bass, Lil J is one of the good ones and I be damned if somebody hurt espescially Brooklyn girl"_

_Chuck was about to retort some smart ass comment but it was true he couldn't help but feel protective of Jenny. The more he got o know her she began to feel like a little sister to him and his best friend was involved. _

_"So what do you need me for?" Blair simply said_

_"Because it's fun"_

_Once reaching the counter Blair put on a smile and cleared her throat to get the young brown-haired receptionist's attention_

_"Can I help you?" a young receptionist looked up to only blush when she saw Chuck behind Blair as Chuck smirked at the shy girl_

_"Yes you may my friend Nate Archibald came to the hospital with another girl named Vanessa Abrams maybe about two or three weeks __ago we were just wondering if we could speak to the doctor who examined her because Nate can't seem to remember his name just had his number now he lost it" Blair lied_

_The young girl looked at the two and asked "Why doesn't Nate come and find out himself?"_

_"Vanessa started going baby shopping already and well Nate wanted to a part of all the baby stuff so he tagged along and asked us"_

_"Please we just want a name that's all" Chuck smoothly said as he smirked at the young nurse as she smiled shyly and nodded as she began typing away on the computer_

_"Umm you are looking for Dr. Lucas Scott"_

_Chuck then asked "Do you know were we can find this Dr. Lucas Scott"_

_"Well he hasn't got any patients yet so just walk straight down till the end and turn right it be the second door on your left side"_

_"Thanks" Chuck said as he winked at the girl who bit her lips shyly as Chuck dragged the quiet Blair_

_"Must you always flirt while in front of me?" Blair asked as they followed the direction given out_

_"Well you were getting nowhere. Why you jealous?" Chuck smirked as Blair rolled her eyes_

_"No she probably give up to you on the dirty hospital beds"_

_"Why you wanna try that?" Chuck asked dirtly as Blair huffed and walked ahead of him towards the doctor's office_

* * *

_*Dr. Lucas's office*_

_*Knock Knock*_

_"Come in" the male voice said loudly_

_Blair looked back to Chuck who motioned for her to open the door as they came face with a very young in his 20's with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He looked tall and was young to be a doctor which surprised Blair_

_"Dr. Scott?"_

_"Yes how may I help you?" Dr. Scott looked up to see the two teens_

_"Umm we are a friend of Nate Archibald, he came in with..." _

_"Vanessa Abrams" Dr. Scott finished Blair's sentence as she nodded as he motioned for them to take a seat_

_After taking their seating Blair leaned forward a little much to Chuck's dismay as she asked in the 'I-want-something' tone that no one could resist _

_"We wanted to know more about the pregnancy tests Vanessa took to confirm that she is pregnant"_

_Dr. Scott eyed the two teen confused as he said "Miss. Abrams is not pregnant"_

_"What?!" Blair and Chuck yelled together_

_Dr. Scott looked between the two "I rang her myself with the tests in my hands and told her she wasn't pregnant"_

_Blair and Chuck smirked knowing they had caught Vanessa out as Blair continued "Dr. Scott would you mind showing us the results"_

_"I'm sorry it's patient and doctor privelege"_

_"Well you broke that and Vanessa isn't pregnant so technically she isn't your patient anymore"_

_"And she told Nate she is pregnant so my best friend is looking after her and the fake child" Chuck said sternly catching Blair by surprise_

_Dr. Scott looked to the two and said "My hands are tied I could loose my license over this"_

_Blair shook her head and said desperately "Dr. Scott all we need is the folder of the tests and prove to Nate that Vanessa is not pregnant because he probably will not believe us without proof"_

_Dr. Scott sighed as he turned in his chair. He stood up and opened the big cabinet folder and pulled out Vanessa's folder as he stared at it uncertain but then handed it to Blair leaving the messed up situation into the hands of the teens._

_"Thank you Dr. Scott" Blair said accepting the folder as her and Chuck stood up saying their goodbyes they left the office._

_End of Flashback..._

Chuck finished the rest of the scotch and leaned forward placing the empty glass onto the glass coffee table. Chuck picked up the folder in front of him. Chuck opened the folder and smirked as he said in the empty house

"We got you Vanessa Abrams"

* * *

**AN: Now all the secrets are out...technically. Didn't post a GG post at the end of this because it is in the beginning...you guys get my drift  
Okay next chapter is the confrontation...Oooooo!**

Love them reviews :D


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Firstly THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :) and to those who favourited and put this story on alert I can't believe this is the second last chapter *wipe tear* BUT I hope this chapter pleases you readers ;)**

**So many hugs and thanks to:  
**

Sango A.R  
SethCohenRocks-2009  
qpritchie1  
KelaBelle  
xoLovelyWriterxo  
Crystal Moon Magic  
darkforces407  
GinnyMione

**You guys just made my day with all those inspiring reviews so let's begin this rollercoaster ride oh an excuse punctuation and spelling but I really wanted to post it ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The cat is out of many bags

_8pm_

_Alerting all UES residences to drop everything! DRAMA ALERT! The cat is out of the bag or in this case many bags. Gossip Girl here has been recieving so many juicy gossips today she felt she should tell it all now so we all can get a sweet sleep. So kiddies get your blankets ready because you are in for a long ride..._

_Let's start with spotter alert of C & B confronting the newbie parents at the coffee shop this afternoon to say that they are not parents. Lovely photos from hottie1. Let us just say N was not please... I guess the lies have all caught up to you V aye? Or was that the Queen's hands that finally slapped you? You going have to do better in keeping secrets Brooklyn girl; maybe take a page out of my book ;) _

_Speaking of secrets, R and the mysterious red vixen is of course Stacey. We all remember her right? According to one of the workers at B's masquerade ball; R dragged red vixen to the dark corner of the room and well lets just say nothing innocently was said ;)_

_Spotted before coffee shop incident was V with J's new best friend, Carter at the park near the Archibald's place thanks to this lovely snapshot by PrettyGeek02. According to PrettyGeek02 these two have been devising a plan and Carter is pulling out... hmmm J you better keep your eyes out and maybe your lips away from him_

_That's right UES, according to Hotred92 she overheard a little convo between J, S number 2 and K about a secret kiss shared at the back of Baizer's limo just before she the limo for school. Sound familiar to C and B._

_J is feeling very guilty about it... why should she? N and her are not together and J is jumping from one hot guy to another. What's your secret Lil J?_

_That is all my fellow Upper East Sider kiddies; the truth is out. Now those named tonight, what will the morning bring for you guys and girls. Gossip girl along with all UES can't wait ;)_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

Eleven hours earlier...9am

She was going to be okay. Nothing and she meant nothing was going to knock down Blair Warldorf including Chuck Bass lack of returning his feelings to her. Blair took a deep breathe as she opened the door leaving her hotel residence but stopped in her tracks to see the suited Chuck Bass leaning against his limo

_'Damn him always looking good'_ Blair cursed him in her mind as she couldn't spot her limo nowhere in sight. Blair held her head up high and walked towards Chuck

"What do you want Chuck?"

"You" Chuck simply replied with that infamous smirk; Blair scoffed ready to walk her way to school. Chuck caught Blair around her waist as Blair tried to pull away but Chuck held her tighter and pulled her closer

"I love you Blair Waldorf" thinking she heard wrong she stopped her resistance and turned towards Chuck as he repeated

"I love you Blair Waldorf" Blair shook her head and said

"No you don't or you would have said it yesterday"

"I would've but you sort of ran out on me" Chuck said as Blair blushed. Chuck's hands caressed Blair's cheeks pulling her face towards her crashing his lips onto hers. After a few minutes of a passionate kiss; Blair pulled away and said

"Say it again" Chuck smiled and said again those three words that changed Blair Wardolf's world

"I love you" Blair beamed and said

"I love you too Chuck Bass" Chuck sincerly smiled at his girlfriend as he opened the limo door allowing her to step into the ride as they travelled to school

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile..._

"Jenny hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus!" Dan said

"Calm down I'm already ready" Jenny smirked dressed in her styled up uniform as she grabbed her black Marc Jacobs bag and kissed her father goodbye

"Bye Daddy" Jenny said kissing him on the cheek

"Later Dad" Dan said picking up his school bag

"Bye kids I'll be working late at the gallery again"

"Oh no Dan's cooking again" Jenny joked

"Hey my cooking is not that bad!" Dan retorted as Rufus laughed at his children's banter leaving him alone in the loft

Dan and Jenny stepped out of their apartment to be met with a limo parked outside their loft building. Jenny looked to Dan who shrugged his shoulders "Chuck plus me and limo doesn't equal a good thing"

Jenny laughed at the story Dan's night out with Chuck as the limo door opened allowing for Carter to step out "Hey Carter!" Jenny happily hugged him

"Hey J! Would you like to ride to school in style?" Jenny turned to look at her brother as Carter said

"You can come as well Dan"

Dan held his hands up in surrender "No I'm okay I'll catch the bus like every normal citizens here" Jenny rolled her eyes at her brother's sarcasm as she went up to kiss him goodbye

"Be careful J" Dan said eyeing Carter uncertain

"Why does everyone say that but don't worry I will" Jenny chuckled as Dan said Carter

"Hands to yourself...any funny business and you're dead" Dan said seriously as Carter could see the truth in the statement as Dan smiled and finished

"Have a good day kids" with that Dan left Jenny and Carter alone

"After you my lady" Carter said in an English accent holding the door open as Jenny laughed and responded in her best English accent

"Why thank you kind sir" Carter shut the door and went around the other side and got into the limo

"To Constance please driver" Carter said once seated next to Jenny

"Very well " Carter's limo driver said and then wind up his window to give privacy to Carter and Jenny.

Carter and Jenny spoke a light conversation until Carter asked "So how's Kiera since you spoke to me last night"

"She is going to try and put up a brave face but Soph and I both know she is really hurt. I mean she loves him and he loves her" Carter nodded then asked

"Have you spoken to Ryan?" Jenny shook her head

"No; Soph wants him to hurt him" Jenny chuckled as Carter looked to Jenny and asked "And you?"

"I want to hurt him too but I want to know why he didn't tell her the truth right there at the masquerade ball or the next day" Carter nodded as he said

"Maybe he was protecting her from the truth"

Jenny shook her head "He's just ashamed that he got caught"

Carter shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe he didn't know that it would plan out that way or he didn't know that he would end up falling for her because that never happened to him"

The limo pulled up to Constance as the driver said "Here we are at Constance"

Carter smiled and said "Have a good day" Jenny looked at Carter confused by his previous words as she asked

"What did you mean by the whole 'plan out that way' talk?"

"Nothing J" Carter scolded himself mentally for his stupidity

"Carter..." Jenny said softly as she placed her hands over his. Carter sighed as he asked "Can I try something?"

Jenny looked at him confused as she numbly nodded; Carter took a deep breathe as his eyes fell to her lips. He slowly moved his head towards Jenny and placed his lips onto hers. Surprised by his actions, Jenny kissed back but it wasn't the same...it wasn't Nate Archibald. Pulling back Jenny looked to Carter and said tearfully

"I'm sorry" Jenny quickly opened the limo door and grabbed her bag so fast before Carter could say anything

"Damn it!" Carter yelled out in frustration

* * *

Jenny walked through the gates of Constance wiping away her tears quickly

"J!" Jenny looked up to see Sophia and Kiera waving to her by one of the tables

Jenny gripped on the straps of her handbag as she went to her two best friends "Hey girlie! How are you?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders still in shock with Carter and said "I'm ok what about you girls?"

Jenny became confused when she saw Sophia get angry and Kiera look away upset "Did I say..."

Jenny was cut off by a male voice behind her "Hey"

Jenny turned around to see very disheveled Ryan as she stepped back next to Kiera. Sophia glared at him and said "Wow you like shit"

Ryan gulped as he said "Can I talk to you Kiera?"

"No you may not!" Sophia snapped as Ryan glared at her and said

"I wasn't asking you!" Kiera began to notice the audience they were getting as she turned to look at Ryan...that was a mistake

Kiera felt like breaking down right there and having Ryan to hold her and tell her everything would be alright; they would be alright. Kiera felt her tears fall as she got up and grabbed her bag and said quickly

"I don't want to talk to you ever!" Kiera then pushed past Jenny as the tears fell

"Good on you!" Sophia said annoyed at Ryan as she rushed to Kiera

Ryan sighed pissed at himself as he Jenny were alone "Hey J; I guess you are angry at me too"

Jenny nodded "Yes, but I want to know why?"

"I was going to tell Kiera the truth" Jenny cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips

"Riiight" Jenny drawled out her words as she sat down and motioned for Ryan to sit as well

Ryan ran his hands through his non-groomed hair "Fine Stacey screwed it up by opening her mouth"

"No Ry you screwed up by not telling Kiera the truth. You really hurt her"

"I'm going to tell her now but Soph is really angry with me"

Jenny chuckled "Don't mind her but just answer this... you didn't kiss Stacey at the ball?"

Ryan shook his head "No I wouldn't do that to screw up what I have with Kiera. She's the best thing ever to happen to me"

Jenny nodded and said "I'll help you, not to get her back but to be able to talk to her. Stay away from her today so technically stay away from us, sorry. Come to her apartment and you can talk to her away from school and Gossip Girl" Jenny stood up as she the rang. She turned to walk but he stopped her and asked

"What about bodyguard Soph?"

"I'll handle her, you just think about how you going to get your girl back" Jenny patted on Ryan's shoulder

"Hey J!" Ryan shouted. Jenny paused and turned back to look at him as he said "Thanks"

Jenny smiled and nodded her head slightly and then continued her walk leaving Ryan alone to plan for the afternoon

* * *

Jenny walked into her homeroom to find only Kiera and Sophia. Sophia sat in front of Kiera but turned to the back in her seat talking to Kiera. Jenny sat down in her seat next to Kiera

"You staying here Soph?" Sophia nodded

"Yeah I showed up in my class and got my name marked off then came here" Jenny chuckled as Kiera asked quietly

"So what did Ryan say?"

"He just wanted to talk to you and tell you the truth and I told him he could after school at your place"

"What! J!" Sophia said as Jenny glared at her friend and looked to Kiera and explained

"We all don't know what happened and we won't if we all keep pushing him away"

Jenny finished and placed a comforting hand on her sad friend and asked "Would you rather read it from Gossip Girl or hear it from Ryan?"

"J..."

"I know you are hurt Kiera but Ryan told me he didn't kiss Stacey at the ball which I know you were worried about that"

Kiera smiled weakly but asked "Why would he keep the truth away from me?"

"Maybe he was trying to protect you" Jenny repeated Carter's words. Jenny took a sharp intake of air remembering the kiss as the students started coming into the classroom

Sophia eyed Jenny and asked loud enough for the trio to hear "What happened?"

"Nothing" Jenny lied as Kiera and Sophia noticed she was lying

"Fine you don't have to tell us" Sophia shrugged her shoulders as Jenny bit her lip and said quickly

"Carterkissedmeatthebackofthelimo" Kiera and Sophia stared at her both eyes widened

"Carter kissed you at a hemo?" Kiera repeated confused

"What? You wanna repeat that again J?" Sophia asked while chuckling to Kiera's answer

Jenny took a deep breathe and said "I came to school with Carter in his limo and we were talking and well we arrived and then he was kind of staring at me differently and then asked if he could try something and well he kissed me...at the back of the limo" Jenny muttered lastly the words

Sophia and Kiera stared at Jenny speechless as she continued "I pushed him away and said sorry then ran out of the limo and then spotted you girls"

"Wow" Kiera said in shock

"So what's going to happen?" Sophia asked as Jenny said for the first time to this situation

"Nothing; he's not Nate and that kiss meant nothing" Jenny chuckled

"There was no sparks when Carter kissed me I actually hoped there would be then I can move on from Nate but I can't lie to myself or Carter"

"Wow I think Nate is the one J...you found the one we are all looking for" Sophia said amazed

Jenny smiled at her two best friends "I know"

"That's it V is going down!" Kiera said determined slamming her fist against her desk

"Woah angry K calm down" Sophia said as Kiera and Jenny chuckled as Kiera said

"Soph, Vanessa is stopping J from being with Archibald and Archibald wants to be with J. We have to do something"

"No you guys don't. K you have your own issues that you have to deal with instead of worrying about me"

"I don't have any issues so I can take down V. I'm thinking kidnap her and shave her head and give her an orange fake tan if she doesn't let J and N be together" Sophia planned out as Jenny stretched out her hand and playfully slapped Sophia on the leg

"Tigger that's so mean almost as bad as what I did at the Snowflake Ball"

Sophia shook her and said "Please this is not even a huge payback this plan looks like a size of pea compared to what Blair has planned up her sleeves" Sophia eyes widened as she covered her mouth

"S what does Blair have planned?" Jenny looked at Sophia then at Kiera

"I don't know everything that is going on. All I know is that S asked B for help"

"Sophia!" Jenny exclaimed in shock

"What?! B was willing to help after I told her everything that had happened. It's nothing major just a little dirt finding on V"

"Now that's not good" Jenny said worried

"J quick worrying you're too nice to let this girl walk all over you" Sophia said as Kiera agreed with Sophia. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and muttered tiredly

"Whatever I'm just over it" just their homeroom teacher walked

"Sorry class I'm late ok lets get started. Hazel put away your phone or I will consficate it" the teacher threatened as Jenny along with everyone else looked behind her to Hazel.

"Sorry" Hazel said quickly putting her phone away as she thought _'Going have to text Gossip Girl later'_

* * *

Today was definately the wierdest day for school as Jenny said her goodbyes to Sophia and Kiera and Dan who decided to stay back and do some work in the library. Jenny began to walk towards the bus station while remembering that it was only Tuesday and yet so much had happened. Jenny chuckled at the drama in her life and the life of St Constances and St Judes. Lunch was definately on the top of wierd with Ryan avoiding them it was different no matter how much Sophia denied it and well they had a lot of things to talk about to get Kiera's mind off Ryan, sadly the conversation consisted of her and Carter.

Just then her cell phone began to ring, she scurried through her bag to find it and the caller id 'Carter' flashed across the screen

"Speak of the devil" Jenny muttered as she flipped it open but didn't say anything, she didn't know how to start. Jenny took a deep breathe as leaned against the wall of an apartment building away from the busy pathways knowing this conversation may take awhile.

"Jenny?" Jenny heard Carter's voice

"I'm here" Jenny said looking to the ground as an uncomfortable silence settled between the two

"How are you?" Carter asked

"I'm alright, you?" Jenny said at least trying to make conversation but the kiss kept flashing to her mind

"Yeah I'm okay...The kiss..." Carter started but was cut off by Jenny

"Why? Why did you do that?" she blurted out the haunting question

Carter took a deep breathe as he said "Because..." then silence. That word Nate had said it to her it wasn't the same. Jenny held back the tears and memory of Nate as she said

"That kiss was a mistake"

"No it wasn't" Carter said and continued

"Jenny I know I'm not Nate but you deserve to be loved and I want to be that guy for you or at least try to be" Jenny probably looked like some crying idiot but she didn't care Carter was making this harder

"Carter, I can't lie to myself or to you"

"Will you give us a chance?" he asked. Jenny bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands through her hair

"I'm sorry Carter" her voice broke as she asked

"What happened to the Carter that was my friend?"

"I can't just be friends with you J! It's just too hard!" Carter exclaimed

"Then I think that's it for us then" Jenny said sniffing back her tears

"J..." Carter said like a lost little boy

"Goodbye Carter Baizen it was nice knowing you" Jenny said quickly as she hanged up her phone and slid down the wall and cried for her lost friend

* * *

_"Then I think that's it for us then" Jenny said sniffing back her tears_

_"J..." Carter said like a lost little boy_

_"Goodbye Carter Baizen it was nice knowing you" Jenny said quickly and the next thing Carter heard was the end dial tone_

Carter stared at the phone in shock he gulped down the hurt he was feeling but it was no used. He hated opening his heart because he knew he was going to be hurt he knew the dangers of opening his heart to Jenny Humphrey he was going to get hurt but no he didn't listen to his brain.

Carter leaned against the leathered limo seats as he threw his phone aside in anger as the limo driver rolled down the window

"Where to sir?" Carter looked to the St. Constance building and then picked his phone up and dialed the familiar number

"Abrams we need to talk now" Carter said sternly

"Fine" Carter replied and snapped his phone shut and said to his driver

"The park near the Archibalds"

"Very well sir" Carter's limo driver nodded as Carter whispered

"I'm sorry J"

* * *

Nate wasn't home yet and whatever Carter wanted to talk about seemed important. Vanessa grabbed a hooded black jacket and big sunglasses to hide herself from the prying eyes of Gossip Girl. She grabbed her bag with her phone, wallet and house keys and slipped on her red flats and made her way to the park.

* * *

Jenny lifted her head up to see her bus go past.

"Shit" Jenny muttered as she scrambled to her feet to watch her bus go past. Jenny wiped her tears and power walked to her bus stop. Once reaching the bus stop she groaned aloud remembering that the next bus wouldn't come in the next half an hour.

Jenny ran her hands through her hair tiredly she had never felt this emotionally drained out since the Snowflake Ball and frankly she hated it. Just then a limo slowly approached her, thinking it was Carter; Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and turned around hoping the limo would drive on.

Much to Jenny's dismay the limo stopped and from the corner of her eyes she spotted the back limo door open and her body temperature rose. It was wierd but she knew it was him without him touching her.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Nate approached her

Jenny let out a breathe she was holding as she turned around to face Nate still in his St. Judes uniform "I missed my bus because..."

Jenny held back Carter's name as Nate looked to her confused and said in order for her to finish her sentence

"Because..."

Jenny smiled weakly and lied "Ahh you know Soph and Kiera talk too much"

Nate knew Jenny was lying espescially when she did hand gestures to move away from the topic, but he chose to ignore it not wanting to push further as he asked "Did you want me to drive you home?"

"No it's ok the bus should be here soon" Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest nervously

"You mean the one that comes in the next half an hour?" Nate chuckled at Jenny

Jenny playfully glared at Nate "Yes that one"

"Come on just a ride" Nate persuaded. Jenny thought about it she would have said yes just to be with Nate but that could ruin things with Vanessa and she didn't want to do that and she was still feeling guilty about the kiss with Carter

"As much as I would love to but I can't and you know why"

Nate sighed as he ran his hands through his hair he was emotionally drained being away from Jenny. It was crazy how much he felt for her; sure everyone knew how he felt but to hold it all back was driving him crazy. Jenny's hair blew in the wind and his hands had the urge to reach out and run his hands through her hair.

Nate didn't know what to say this was getting harder for both of them as Jenny looked to Nate and said truthfully "It's good to see you Nate"

"You too Jenny" Nate replied. Before controling her actions and surprising both; Jenny pulled Nate for a hug. Nate surprised but settled as he wrapped his arms perfectly around her waist as he chin was placed perfectly on the crook of Jenny's hair inhaling the scent of her frangipani shampoo. Jenny closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck perfectly as his intoxicating cologne filled her nose if she had her way she would run her hands through the back of Nate's hair.

It was merely minutes but for them it felt the world had stopped just for them. A simple hug was so much more for them as they reluctantly pulled apart slightly as Nate's arms still sat on Jenny's waist while hers were loosely still around his neck

"I really want to kiss you" Nate said softly brushing a strand of Jenny's hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes from the contact and then opened it to meet with the darken blue eyes

"I do too but we can't" Jenny said softly back as Nate placed his forehead against hers as he whispered

"I love you so much it hurts I can't be with you" Jenny looked to Nate to see the truth in his eyes and hear the truth in his voice. Jenny caressed Nate's cheek and then traced his cheekbone then lips; Nate took a sharp intake of breathe from the touch of Jenny's delicate fingers as Jenny whispered back

"I love you too" Nate smiled happily to hear those words again from her lips. From the corner of her eyes Jenny spotted her bus stopped at the traffic lights coming as she said

"My bus is here" Nate turned his head back to see her bus stopped at the red lights. Nate turned back to Jenny as she kissed him on the cheek and said

"Goodbye Nate"

"Bye Jenny" Nate said as the two parted and Nate went back inside his limo as Jenny waved goodbye to him as he drove past her. Jenny looked up to see her bus coming as she stepped to the bus stop and took out her money. The bus stopped and she boarded the bus. Once seated Jenny looked outside and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She loves Nate and that's all that matters.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about Carter?" Vanessa looked up to Carter approaching her as he spotted someone running behind the tree hoping not to be caught. Carter ignored it and sat next to her on the bench

"I'm out of this plan" Carter simply said.

Vanessa laughed "Why didn't Little Jenny want you?"

Carter frowned at Vanessa's words as Vanessa smirked "Whatever it's not like I own you. You did your part which I'm very pleased with"

"Why are you doing this?" Carter asked

"Why are you?" Vanessa retorted lamely

"Well I did it at first just to mess with Nate and I'm Carter Baizen so like to raise a little drama in boring UES" Vanessa rolled her eyes at Carter's answer as he asked again

"Why are you doing this?"

"Love" Vanessa said as Carter cocked an eyebrow and said

"Who knew Vanessa Abrams have a heart?" Vanessa scoffed and said

"Please me do this all for love! Who are you kidding? It's all revenge and getting back my respect. Jenny Humphrey humiliated me and stole Nate from me so it's about time she get a little taste of what I felt"

Carter shook his head "You do know it's all going to bite you in the ass"

Vanessa shook her head "No it's not. Hello I'm living with Nate and soon he'll fall for me again"

"That sounds kind of pathetic you trying to make someone not in love with you fall in love with" Carter said as Vanessa said

"Sounds like you" Carter stood up and said

"Yeah but there's a difference I know when to give up. Goodbye Vanessa" Carter walked back to his limo leaving behind a speechless Vanessa.

* * *

Nelly's eyes widened at every words spoken between Carter and Vanessa as she hid behind the tree behind the bench. Carter saw her when he walked to the bench which scared her but didn't say anything but sat beside Vanessa.

Nelly quietly looked around the tree to see Vanessa stand up. She quickly pulled back to her hiding position as she waited and then spotted Vanessa leaving the park.

She pulled out her cell phone happy with her recent snapshot of Carter and Vanessa as she texted Gossip Girl

* * *

**At the coffee shop:**

"You call" Blair demanded Chuck as they sat in the coffee shop

"I am and why are we telling them here?" Chuck asked

"For the public to tell Gossip Girl and for once end all this crazy Vanessa drama because it's kind of getting old" Blair explained

Chuck smiled as he pulled his cell phone and dialed Nate's number

"Hey Nate"

_**"Hey Chuck. What's up?"**_

"Nothing but could you and Vanessa meet Blair and I at the coffee shop Vanessa used to work at"

_**"Yeah sure I'm just arriving home...oh Vanessa is back so I guess we'll see you soon"**_

"Good okay then bye" Chuck closed his cellphone to look up to the excited Blair

"They are on their way" Chuck confirmed as Blair said

"Penelope will come sometime soon so she'll definately get the action espescially when it's involving Nate. A moth to a flame" Blair said proudly as Chuck leaned over and kissed Blair briefly

"I love it when you talk like that" Blair smiled further and said

"You are a very smooth talker Chuck Bass"

* * *

**Kiera Smith's residence**

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it" Tyler said getting up from the couch leaving the girls to the movies. Tyler opened the door to reveal Ryan on the other side

"Hey" Ryan said as Tyler simply nodded and motioned him inside then yelled out

"Soph! Ryan is here!"

Sophia rolled her eyes and said "Babe we can see that"

Ryan walked further into house then stepping down a step to enter the living room, Sophia hugged Kiera then walked towards Ryan

"Don't screw this up. You're also my best friend too and I missed you today"

Ryan smiled weakly at Sophia. Most people thought that Sophia and him should be the couples but that could never work out since they acted more like brother and sister rather than friends but that's what Ryan love about their sibling relationship.

"I won't and I missed you too" Ryan said as Sophia quickly hugged him then went to Tyler as the couple left Kiera and Ryan alone in the house

"Hey" Ryan said cautiously as he approached his girlfriend on the couch

Kiera looked up not so tearfully as she stood up and replied "So you want to tell me the truth now before Gossip Girl tells me"

Ryan sighed and said "Yes I'm going to tell you the truth the main one is that **I love you**" Ryan emphasised. Kiera stubbornly looked away from Ryan as he took a step towards her and held her face in his hands

"You do believe me?" Ryan held his heated gaze into Kiera's green eyes

Kiera gulped and nodded "I do believe you..."

Kiera pushed away Ryan's grasp and looked to him then angrily paced around her living room "...but you **lied** to me! About Stacey! You didn't..."

Ryan cut Kiera off "Nothing happened between us at B's masquerade ball"

Kiera stopped her pacing and looked to him "But she was there?"

"Yes she was there and yes she came up to me but nothing happened! I wouldn't do that to you"

Kiera laughed out loud "Do you recall my birthday last year you ditched me with her"

Ryan glared at Kiera and before stopping the truth it flew out of his mouth "Because you were dancing with all those guys that you never even looked once my way all night!"

Kiera let out a breathe and said quietly "What?"

Ryan looked somewhere else and mumbled "Nothing" Kiera shook her head slightly this was so Ryan once he opens up he then rebuilds his walls. Kiera walked towards him and lifted his chin up to stare into his dark brown eyes

"You ditched me to be with your girlfriend because you were jealous of me with the guys; when I was hoping that dancing with other guys would get your attention"

"Well you definately got my attention" Ryan said sarcastically hating that night of Kiera's party. He remembered she had looked so beautiful but all the guys were flirting with her and it didn't seem to bother her as much as he did so Stacey was his distraction.

Kiera chuckled at how stupid they were as Ryan looked at lovingly she wrapped her arms around his neck "We were pretty oblivious to each others feelings huh?"

Ryan nodded not trusting his voice just having Kiera's body near him was enough. Quickly Kiera unwrapped her arms and then crossed her arms over her chest "I'm still mad at you"

Ryan guided Kiera to her couch. As they sat down Ryan said "I'm telling you everything now that happened okay and it didn't mean anything to me that's why I didn't tell you"

Kiera nodded a bit scared of what Ryan was going to tell her

* * *

**Outside of Kiera's residence (An hour later)**

Tyler and Sophia walked up the stairs to Kiera's house as Sophia said

"It's quite no yelling"

"Maybe she killed Ryan and is burying his body" Tyler whispered. Sophia chuckled at her boyfriend's answer and whispered back

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because she might hear us then either get us to help get rid of the evidence or kill us because we are witnesses" Tyler whispered as Sophia rolled her eyes and then rang the doorbell

After a few minutes of waiting Tyler began humming the 'Jaws' theme song "Tyler!" Sophia whispered scared when no one answered. Tyler swung his arms around her and said

"Don't worry baby I'll protect you" Sophia took a deep breathe and placed her hands on the door handle to open it and power walked ahead of Tyler only within seconds to run back and push Tyler outside and shut the door as Tyler asked worriedly

"What happen was she getting ready to bury the body?" Sophia shuddered and said

"You could say that or that Ryan was going to bury himself into her. God they are like animals"

Tyler looked to Sophia confused then raised his eyebrows and his face turned into disgust "Ugh Soph! Kiera is like my baby sister I don't need to hear that stuff!"

"I'm sorry baby how about we go back to my place...my parents are away" Sophia smirked as Tyler smiled and swung his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him

"That sounds perfect; thank goodness you don't live far from Kiera" Sophia smiled as she snuggled against his chest as they left Kiera's place.

* * *

_Meanwhile...._**Back at the coffee shop**

Chuck and Blair looked up from their seats to see Nate and Vanessa walk in; the duo looked to each other and smiled as Blair could see from the corner of her eyes see Penelope's eyebrows raise when she spotted Nate. She quickly moved her seat so she couldn't be seen but had her cell phone ready for anything

"Hey Chuck, Blair" Nate said as Vanessa and him sat across from them

"Hi Nate! Wow Vanessa you definately put on some weight from being pregnant" Blair said looking at Vanessa who sat across from Chuck as she looked to Blair offended

"Blair stop it she is pregnant" Nate said sternly as Blair looked to Vanessa and smirked as she said

"That's true Nate she is pregnant. Have you guys gone for your first ultra sound?" Blair asked looking to Nate still holding the smirk that now worried Vanessa

Nate shook his head "No not yet" Nate then looked to Vanessa and said "We should probably do that soon"

Vanessa smiled fakely and nodded "Yeah we should"

"Oh don't worry we spoke to Dr. Scott he wanted us to show you your first ultra sound" Chuck said pulling out Vanessa's file with the pregnancy tests in it and pushed it diagonally towards Nate and opened it.

Nate looked to Chuck confused as he looked down but before even reading it Vanessa snatched the file and chuckled "This is nothing just my test results I had for the preganancy I don't know how these two got it but the joke is over" Vanessa glared subtly at Chuck and Blair

Blair leaned closer towards Vanessa and said in a threatening tone "That's right Brooklyn trash the joke is over...lucky for you I made a few copies of the pregnancy test results you hold in your hands. So you can show Nate the file or I'd be happy to distribute it to Gossip Girl and the whole of Upper East High but now days my boyfriend can click send on his blackberry of the copy of your pregnancy test and within seconds everyone knows. So pick your choice bitch?"

Nate looked between Blair and Vanessa then looked diagonal to Chuck who was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at the scene in front of him "What is going?!" Nate asked loudly

"Nothing Nate" Vanessa said. Blair looked to Chuck as he pulled out his phone before he pressed any buttons Vanessa's voice stopped him

"Fine! I'll show him" Vanessa reluctantly slid the file to the front of Nate.

Nate looked down and opened the file to see a couple of papers quickly scanning through his eyes landed on the word that changed his life in that second

"Negative" Nate muttered

Nate snapped his head up and looked at Vanessa and yelled angrily "You are not pregnant!"

"Nate..." Vanessa started as the tears welled up

Nate stood up angrily not caring about the customers "You are not pregnant! I ruined my life just make yours better! My chance to be with Jenny was ruined because of you! My unhappiness was caused because of you!"

"You were unhappy?" Vanessa whispered looking up to him

"Yes! Were you blind! I only was with you because of the baby but there is no baby so I have no reason be with you!" Nate finished off darkly as he said

"I'm going to stay overnight at Chuck's that should give you enough time to get the hell out of my house and the hell out of my life" Nate sat down tiredly not wanting to speak another word to Vanessa, she quickly gathered her things and left the table

Blair got up and yelled "Vanessa"

Vanessa stopped and turned around with the tears stained against her cheek "Oh you can stop the acting...Here you can frame it for your failiure" Blair finished handing Vanessa's file to her

"Oh and one more thing" Blair said before slapping Vanessa causing gasps in the coffee shop

"This is what you call a humiliation. What Lil J did to you at Snowflake Ball was rookie style now... don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya"

"Ahhhh!" Vanessa yelled angrily leaving the coffee shop never have been this much humiliated

Blair sat back down as Nate ran his hands through his hair "Is it wrong of me to say I'm so glad that Vanessa is not pregnant?"

Chuck laughed and said "Not wrong to think that heck I probably throw a party"

Nate smiled weakly and said "Thanks guys for what you did"

"No problems, now you just don't screw it up with Lil J" Blair said as Nate smiled widely feeling the weight off his shoulders and that he could now be with Jenny without anyone keeping them apart

* * *

**8pm**

_Alerting all UES residences to drop everything! DRAMA ALERT! The cat is out of the bag or in this case many bags. Gossip Girl here has been recieving so many juicy gossips today she felt she should tell it all now so we all can get a sweet sleep. So kiddies get your blankets ready because you are in for a long ride..._

_Let's start with spotter alert of C & B confronting the newbie parents at the coffee shop this afternoon to say that they are not parents. Lovely photos from hottie1. Let us just say N was not please... I guess the lies have all caught up to you V aye? Or was that the Queen's hands that finally slapped you? You going have to do better in keeping secrets Brooklyn girl; maybe take a page out of my book ;) _

_Speaking of secrets, R and the mysterious red vixen is of course Stacey. We all remember her right? According to one of the workers at B's masquerade ball; R dragged red vixen to the dark corner of the room and well lets just say nothing innocently was said ;)_

_Spotted before coffee shop incident was V with J's new best friend, Carter at the park near the Archibald's place thanks to this lovely snapshot by PrettyGeek02. According to PrettyGeek02 these two have been devising a plan and Carter is pulling out... hmmm J you better keep your eyes out and maybe your lips away from him_

_That's right UES, according to Hotred92 she overheard a little convo between J, S number 2 and K about a secret kiss shared at the back of Baizer's limo just before she the limo for school. Sound familiar to C and B._

_J is feeling very guilty about it... why should she? N and her are not together and J is jumping from one hot guy to another. What's your secret Lil J?_

_That is all my fellow Upper East Sider kiddies; the truth is out. Now those named tonight, what will the morning bring for you guys and girls. Gossip girl along with all UES can't wait ;)_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Humphrey's Loft...**

Jenny eyes widened at every words typed by Gossip Girl. Jenny switched off her phone as she looked up to stare at the wall of her bedroom and said quietly in shock

"Vanessa is not pregnant...Carter and Vanessa?"

* * *

**Bass residence....**

Nate picked up his phone as he laid against the couch only then to sit up quickly and say hurt

"Carter and Jenny kissed?"

* * *

**Kiera's residence...**

Kiera snuggled against Ryan's bare muscled chest as he paused the movie as Kiera and him read the Gossip Girl on her phone

"Vanessa's not pregnant!" Kiera and Ryan exclaimed as they looked to each other and laughed

"Well Gossip girl just wants to cause drama with us huh?" Kiera said as she read their story. Ryan chuckled then frowned

"Carter was planning with Vanessa and he and Jenny kissed?"

Kiera sighed and said "Sorry babe forgot to mention that"

"I got to ring Jenny" Kiera dialed Jenny's number only to get voicemail

"Hey J, I'm guessing you got Gossip Girl's text call me when you want to talk"

"No answer" Ryan said playing with the ends of Kiera's hair. Kiera phone went off as she shook her head "No and Soph just texted me that J would want some time alone but we'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Tomorrow will be interesting" Ryan said

"Tell me about it"

* * *

**AN: Okay review let me know what you awesome readers thought... love it or hate it or whatever. I've started typing up last chapter but I have heaps of essays due soon to finish this semester off for me so it may be awhile and it's the last chapter so let me know what you guys might want in it ;) **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay finally finished my first year of uni! YAY! Which is probably why this chapter is extra long :D Anywho this was going to be a long chapter but I still have more to write. So next one will be the last chapter I think ;) AND I'll definately have an epilogue. SO I didn't get much reviews :( so I'm not sure if last chapter was a pleasing chapter BUT thank you to **

GinnyMione (thanks for the idea of an epilogue :D)  
AshleyM15

**AND to everyone who favourited and subscribed THANK YOU! :D**

**So enjoy my fellow readers because I really enjoyed this chapter ;) and hope you guys too... oh and there will be swearing and minor violence in this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: All comes down to this

_Rise and shine my fellow kiddies it's a beautiful day, and no I'm not talking about this cold day although it goes perfectly with today's box full of drama that is bound to happen. After last night's bedtime story I wonder if there is a happily ever after in the making?_

_Keep you kiddies posted  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Nate wasn't ready for today but he had to face her, as much as he didn't want to; he had to and well he didn't want to stay in Bass's room alone with his thoughts

"Hey Nate, you ready?" Chuck asked as Nate walked out of his bathroom slipping on his St. Jude's blazer. Blair had kindly offered to go pick up Nate's uniform and school bag last night. Chuck figured Blair wanted to pick another argument with Vanessa if she was still there packing.

"Yeah" Nate muttered

"I read Gossip Girl too Nate, so if you want to talk or whatever I'm here" Chuck said also picking up his blazer from his bed and slipping it on

Nate chuckled and looked to Chuck "Chuck Bass offering friendly advice?"

Chuck looked at Nate wierdly and shook his head "Friendly advice? No I would offer you a night of getting drunk"

"Now that's the Chuck Bass I know. Let's get out of here and pick up your girlfriend" Nate said as he picked up his school bag and the two friends left the hotel room to the limo

* * *

She didn't want to go to school she didn't want to face him. She convinced herself it wasn't her fault, but she felt it was her fault because she allowed the kiss to happen...she felt really stupid at the moment

"Jenny?" Rufus poked his head through Jenny's open bedroom door

Jenny still in bed turned over to look at her father sadly "I don't wanna go" she said pouting

"Jenny you are going have to face the music" Rufus said walking into her bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed facing his daughter. He had found out about Nate and Jenny through Dan and the latest fiasco surrounding his daughter.

"Dad...no music reference" Jenny whined as she tried to pull the blanket over her head but her dad's weight restricted her from doing so

Rufus chuckled slightly and said "Come on baby girl"

Jenny pouted some more "I can't face him dad"

"You can do the good ole avoid him trick. Lily did that when we were younger everytime she was mad at me"

"Yeah but he's mad at me and you know what school is like. I'm scared"

Rufus looked at his daughter "You know I never taught you to be scared"

Jenny sighed and said "I know. Just today I want to hide then I'll go to school tomorrow"

Rufus cocked an eyebrow not sure "Will you?" Jenny nodded

"I will"

Rufus nodded "Okay but I have to work, so you'll be alone"

"That's ok"

"Jen Jen you ready?" Dan asked knocking on her door then walking in

Rufus looked to Dan and said "She's not going to school today"

"What! Why?!" Dan exclaimed

"She wants to avoid Nate" Rufus said then kissed Jenny on the forehead and left the room as Dan left too continuing his ranting. The last thing Jenny heard was

"What about when I broke up with Serena you didn't let me stay home to heal my broken heart"

"Which break-up with Serena are you talking about?"Rufus asked. Jenny laughed as she pulled her blanket up more hoping to fall asleep and dream where her world was right.

* * *

The stares and whispers surrounded him but it didn't bother him, what bothered him was that every blonde girl that walked past him into the school wasn't her...wasn't Jenny Humphrey

_'Maybe she came earlier and was inside already'_ Carter thought as he pushed himself off the granite column and strided into the school

St Constance and St Judes students all over the school grounds but he had his mind focused on looking for her

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a male voice he recognized too well, yell at him. Carter turned arund to face Nate Archibald and then his fist.

Girls yelled as they moved away as the students created a circle for the anticipated fight

Carter got up slightly surprised as he held his soon to be bruised face and joked "I'm thinking of transferring here". Nate looked at him angrily about to punch him again, Carter quickly raised his hands in surrender and said dead panned

"It's a joke...ha ha laugh. Jeez fine I was looking for Jenny" Nate on reflex punched Carter harder this time breaking his nose

"Ooo" the crowd of students chorused

"Fuck! What the hell is your problem?" Carter said trying to stop the blood gushing from his nose

Nate grabbed Carter by the collar and yelled angrily "You! You kissed Jenny all because of some stupid plan of Vanessa!"

Carter winced from the pain and guilt as Nate was then pulled away from him by Chuck

"You got a lot of nerves showing your face Baizen" Chuck said holding his best friend back with some help of Blair

"Yeah I do just for Jenny" Carter said surprising Chuck and Nate

Nate saw the fact that Carter had feelings for Jenny. Pulling away from Chuck and Blair's grasp, Nate walked to Carter and pushed him slightly

"You can have her" he said and walked past him as the crowd parted making way for Nate. Chuck and Carter glanced at each other for mere seconds surprised at Nate's response as Chuck turned to Blair

"I'm going to check on him" Blair nodded and said

"And I'll take Baizen to the nurse" Chuck kissed Blair briefly on her lips goodbye

"Love you"

Chuck smiled and responded before running after Nate "Love you too"

* * *

"Nate! What the hell was that about?" Chuck asked catching up to him

Nate paused his walk towards the St Judes building and turned to Chuck "I love her but she hurt me so bad. She kissed Carter when she knew I loved her"

Chuck shook his head "No Carter kissed J"

"It doesn't matter a kiss always mean something" Nate said before walking away leaving Chuck worried about his friend

_'They have to figure it out themselves'_ Chuck thought not wanting to get involved again

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Jenny got up from the couch and opened the door to see a badly beaten Carter

"Oh my gosh what happpened?" Jenny asked shocked as he entered the loft

"I bumped into Nate at school" Jenny sighed afraid this might happen as she closed the door as her mind flashed to everything he had done as said

"Well I guess that's what happens when you kiss me espescially when you are working with Vanessa!" Jenny finished angrily

"I'm sorry!" Carter exclaimed

"No you're not! Because you wouldn't have gone through with the plan!" Carter stayed quiet from Jenny's yelling as she continued

"Why the hell would you go through with the plan with Vanessa? Tell me!"

"First it was to mess with Nate..."

"God you're unbelievable!" Jenny shook her head cutting Carter off as she walked to the door and opened it

"Get out!" she demanded

"It all changed when I was with you" Carter finished off staring at Jenny with such determination. Jenny looked to the ground then at Carter

"I don't care...I trusted you but you ruined it. Now get out" Carter seeing Jenny wasn't going to forgive him walked past her, but he turned to face her before saying anything Jenny beat him to it

"I don't ever want to see you ever again Carter Baizen" Jenny finished then slammed the door in his face. Carter looked to the door defeated as he left the loft; on the other side Jenny still felt the anger in her she stormed to her room and slipped on her boots and grabbed a coat from the closet. She grabbed the spare keys off the kitchen counter and her phone off the couch and walked out of their loft locking the door behind her. Jenny Humphrey had finally cracked she was angry and the next person was going to get it,

* * *

_Carter and N got into a little fight before school. Who knew N had the punch? He broke Carter's nose. I guess that's what you get Carter for getting Lil J to break his heart. Apparently N told Carter he could have J... now that's new N letting go of somebody he wants? Carter spotted later walkng to the Humphrey loft to declare his love but I don't think she confessed it back as that mouth of his was as broken as his nose. After this convo, spotted was Lil J off for a morning walk sneaking out the back way of the apartment building and she don't look happy... I don't think you want to get into this girl's line of fire even I wouldn't dare. Now J is spotted outside V's apartment the confrontation we have all been waiting for. Look out V because J is here I start running if I was you ;)_

_Keep you posted...and you know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_*Vanessa Abrams Apartment*_

Jenny knocked furiously on Vanessa's door

"Coming!" Jenny heard Vanessa reply as Jenny crossed her arms over her chest awaiting her next target

"Jenny?" Vanessa said surprised as Jenny glared at her angrily and yelled

"What gave you the right?! Do you get pleasure ruining couples? First Dan and Serena then Nate and I...who's next Blair and Chuck!" Vanessa was about to speak but Jenny pushed her back into her apartment

"Who knows you probably planning something already am I right?" Jenny raised her hands up in anger

Vanessa not knowing what to say just said "I didn't mean to hurt..." Vanessa never got to finish her sentence as she felt Jenny's fist against her cheek

Vanessa held her punched cheek as her eyes widened in shock and looked to the angry Jenny as she pointed her finger at Vanessa "Don't you dare say you didn't mean to hurt me! You knew what you were doing! You knew every fucking minute! You're damn lucky I just punched you"

Vanessa looked at Jenny scared that the innocent little girl she once knew...had such a mean streak. Jenny stepped forward towards Vanessa and said "I want nothing to do with you, from now on you just know my name and nothing more. To me you are nothing more than a back stabbing bitch crawling in the sewers of Brooklyn"

"Jenny..." Vanessa quietly said now realising the aftermath of her mistakes

"Yeah that's right it's Jenny Humphrey. I don't care if I see you or what the hell you do with me but if I see you mess with Nate, my family and my friends you bet your ass that I'll make your life a living hell a lot worse than the Snowflake Ball" Jenny ended then stormed out of the apartment slamming the door.

Vanessa ran to her bathroom mirror and noticed her cheek that got punched by Jenny was starting to swell. Vanessa sighed she knew if Jenny punched again she would've broken her jaw. She then ran to her freezer and grabbed an ice pack and placed it on her cheek; wincing against the stinging feeling. Vanessa knew everyone hated her at the moment and she knew what she had to do...she had to leave town away from here.

* * *

_*Humphrey's Loft...9pm*_

Jenny looked outside to see the light sprinkle of rain hit against her window as she sat on her bed she looked at her phone again contemplating on whether to call Nate again after what seemed to be the hundreth time but kept going to voicemail.

Shw couldn't sit around anymore. "God I'm hopeless" Jenny said aloud.

Dan was studying and Rufus had gone to sleep as he had an early morning the next day. Jenny bit her bottom lips her mind racing she needed to see him.

_'That's it'_ Jenny thought as she looked down in her pyjamas attire she quickly grabbed her long warm pale pink coat that fell to her ankles and then slipped on some warm boots. She grabbed her cellphone and some money she had then lifted the window as she climbed out the emergency stairs. Jenny noticed the sprinkle of rain seemed to have calm down. In the lights of night Jenny Humphrey waved down a taxi and instructed it to Nate Archibald's house

* * *

_*Archibald residence*_

Jenny knocked loudly over the heavy rain on the Archibald's door hoping that Nate would answer. Jenny felt the wind pick up as she felt the cold and the heavy rain blow a little towards herself. Jenny pulled the coat closer and scolded herself mentally for not bringing an umbrella

The door finally clicked open as Jenny said shyly "Hey"

"Hi" Nate shortly replied as Jenny crossed her arm over her chest nervously and said "I've been trying to call you" Nate nodded and said stubbornly

"I know. Look I don't want to talk right now"

"Oh" Jenny said surprised

"Yeah sorry bye" Nate said quickly and shut the door

Jenny frowned at his actions as she turned around to face the heavy rain. She cursed herself for telling the taxi driver to go but then she remebered that Ryan didn't live that far.

"Okay Jenny Humphrey a little rain never hurt anybody" Jenny smiled to herself she liked the idea of walking in the rain and many people thought she was wierd for that as Jenny said

"Here's your chance to walk in the rain without dad yelling at you" she walked down the three steps and began walking into the heavy rain across the Archibald's lawn

"Why?!" Jenny heard him yell over the pouring rain. Jenny turned around as Nate walked into the rain towards her as he yelled again over the rain for her to hear

"Why?! Why did you kiss Carter?!" Nate stared at Jenny not caring that he was soaked or the fact that Jenny looked so hot right now soaking wet

"Carter kissed me!" Jenny yelled back

"Did you kiss him back?!" he asked causing Jenny to go quiet

Nate shook his head hurt as he turned away from Jenny but she stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him back to back at her

"It was for a split second I kissed him back!"

"But you kissed him!" he yelled. Jenny ran her hands through her wet hair and said

"Nate I love you!"

Nate threw his hands in the air and asked loudly to Jenny "How?! How do you know that you love me and not have feelings for Carter?!"

"Because Carter is not you!" Jenny yelled frustrated and continued

"God Nate! Carter he's not you! You're the one I want. I kissed him back hoping I could move on and not have these feelings for you but I be lying to Carter, you and myself. Nate you're the guy that I think about, dream about. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep and take over in my dreams. You're the guy I want next to me when my dreams come true, the guy to hold me when my world is down. I love your eyes it tells e everything about how you are feeling and how you feel about me and sometimes that scares me. Everyone is searching for 'the one' and as much as my feelings for you terrifies me and excites me at the same time... you are it Nate Archibald you're the one for me. I know I'm too young to feel this but when I think about my future you're the guy next to me...it's you Nate" Jenny finished breathless as the rain continued to fall wetting the two.

Silence settled between the two as all was heard was the heavy rain. Jenny was glad it was raining as she felt her tears trickle down her cheeks as she stared at Nate who stared back "Nate please say something" she said scarcely

"God I love you Jenny" Nate whispered and pulled her in for a breath taking kiss. Feeling his lips upon hers felt amazing as Jenny's hands went to the back of his head running through drenched brown locks. Nate's arms went perfectly to her waist enclosing around her and pulling her closer against him. One hand went to Jenny's face caressing her cheek then run through her wet blonde hair.

They both pulled away for air as Nate's hands sat on Jenny's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck both foreheds against each other

"We should get inside don't want you getting sick" Nate said quietly taking deep breaths from their magical kiss. Jenny just nodded as she smiled at him and thought

_'I love the rain so much more'_

* * *

_*Inside Archilbald's residence... Jenny's POV*_

I couldn't help but let a giggle past my mouth as Nate pull me nto the house so quickly and slam the door. Next thing I knew he pushed me against the wall and pushed his lips against mine

"Nate..." I moaned in between our kisses as he left my lips and began leaving traces onto my neck causing my temperature to rise

"Oh god it's so hot" I breathed in as Nate smirked and unbuttoned my drenched coat letting drop onto the floor as he smirked at me as my eyes widened as I blushed remembering I was just in my thin strapped top and pjs shorts which was still a bit wet from the rain

"You're so beautiful" Nate said then before attacking my lips the way I like it I placed my hands against his wet t-shirt

"What about your mum?"

"Yeah she's beautiful too but I'm not in love with her or even dating her and not planning too" Nate said in disgust. I just giggled thinking how it sounded as I rephrased

"I meant isn't your mum here? I don't exactly want her to catch us in this compromising position"

"Babe no one is home and I love this compromising position" Nate smiled sexy smile as I just smirked at him feeling the confidence in me. Maybe the rain was making me feel sexy or the way Nate was looking at me was making me puddy in his hands

"Oh really" I just cocked an eyebrow as he continued to press me against the wall I was so thankful I was tall as I jumped slightly and wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to laugh as his hands just held my legs in place

"How do you like this compromising position?" I asked as he nodded then bent his head towards my ears and whispered huskily

"Can I kiss you now because right now you are making me hot and if I don't kiss you I probably have to go and have a very very long cold shower" I blushed as I bit my lips and nodded

"Please do" and he did he kissed me like he should have been kissing me long ago

* * *

_*The next morning (6am)... Jenny's POV*_

_'Nate'_ was the first thing to come to my mind as I felt his arms around my waist pulling me a little closer as my back pressed further against his chest

* * *

_*Nate's POV*_

_'Jenny' _was the first thing that came to my mind as I felt her squirm under my hold as she turned around to face me

* * *

_*General POV*_

"Morning" her eyes fluttered open as she did a small yawn and turned around to face Nate

"Mmmm morning" he kissed her briefly causing a smile to grace upon Jenny's face as he said

"I wish I could wake up to this every morning" Jenny couldn't help but giggle at the deja vu and snuggled further into his embrace

"Last time you said that Vanessa found out she was fake pregnant and all hell broke loose" Nate groaned at the reminder as Jenny looked up and said

"Too soon?" Nate nodded then asked

"How can you joke about what happened so soon?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders then lifted her head and propped her elbow on the pillow and laid her head on her hands and said truthfully

"Probably sound bitchy but because I have you and not Vanessa" Nate smiled and kissed her briefly

"You've always had me no matter who I'm with just remember that"

"Really?" Jenny said intrigued as Nate nodded

"Yeah every since I kissed you for the first time at B's birthday masquerade ball" Jenny looked at him surprised

"The one where you thought I was Serena?" Nate nodded as Jenny chuckled

"Riiight" she exaggrated and fell against the pillow as Nate now propped his elbow on his pillow and looked down to Jenny

"I'm serious...that night something changed in me"

"Really? Not to give me the chocolates the next day" she smirked at him

Nate apologized "Sorry I'm a coward for that I felt like shit after that but I couldn't show that around Blair. Seriously I could've just apologized but you became one of my closest friend it was just so easy to be around you I can just be me without worrying about judgement"

Jenny caressed his cheeks and said "That's all I ask for, you to be yourself"

"And the same goes for you" he said and leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

Breaking apart for air Jenny looked to Nate scared remembering her joking manner but in all truth it bothered her "Is this for real?" she asked

Nate looked down to Jenny and nodded "I promise this is for real"

"What if something else happens like another Vanessa fiasco or some other girl...I don't ever want to go back there?" Jenny looked away worried she may be worrying too much. With his free hand Nate turned her head back to look at him

"There won't be another Vanessa drama or another girl...there won't be another guy drama will there?" Nate asked. When Jenny kissed Carter it hurt him and now it had been bothering him that Jenny may get tired of him and find somebody else

Jenny shook her head and said "No you're the only guy on my mind"

"Are you sure? What if you get tired of me?" Nate shut eyes wondering how the hell he blurted that much out. Jenny sat up against the bed head as Nate looked up to Jenny. She took his free hand and placed it against her heart beating faster by the minute

"Does that sound like I'm tired of you? You have what no other guy have and that's my heart. Everytime I'm around you I can't think straight and my heart beat races. So don't doubt that I could ever get tired of you" Nate smiled at the gesture he then encircled her hands that held his and moved her hands to his heart and said simply with so much meaning

"You make my heart race to Jenny Humphrey" Jenny smiled as grabbed Nate's face and before kissing him she said

"I could never get tired of this" and silenced Nate with a kiss as Nate then grabbed her waist and pulled her down so she was now under him. With both arms supporting him he said

"Neither could I"

* * *

_7am..._

"Nate where's my clothes I can't technically walk around school in your t-shirt" Jenny said walking down the stairs to find her boyfriend cooking breakfast

Nate turned around drinking in the sight of his girlfriend in his grey t-shirt a bit bigger then her just falling to her knees allowing him to have a perfect view of her long skinny legs that he loves. Jenny knew that look as she placed her hands on her hips and said

"Mr. Nate Archibald stopped checking me out or breakfast will be burnt" Nate quickly turned his attention to the sizzling bacon and eggs glad Jenny snapped him out of the trance. Any more staring the breakfast would have been burnt. He quickly dished it out onto the plate as placed it on the walked up to Jenny and placed his hands on her waist

"Breakfast is served beautiful...and I wouldn't miind you just wearing my shirt I know it looks better on you than me"

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully "Of course you would think the shirt would look great on me but I don't think the rest of UES would think so"

"Who cares what they say?"

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck "Really so the dirty thoughts and stares of the UES guys don't bother you"

"Your cllothes first door on your right. Heard the dryer go off not so long ago" Nate said quickly

She kissed him briefly and said "Thank you" then skipped towards the dryer and closed the door to get dress

Few minutes later....

"Okay I put your t-shirt in the laundry basket"

"Okay and you're coat coat I hanged it up to go and get dry cleaned"

"Nate I can do that"

"No but I want to oh and I got your phone, now come and eat" Nate said

"Ooo demanding" Jenny joked as she sat next to him and picked up a fork as the two began to eat breakfast and have a light conversation

* * *

_*Humphrey Loft*_

"Dan! Can you go and wake your sister up!" Rufus said as he flipped his famous waffles

"Yeah sure dad" Dan said as he slipped on his St Jude's blazer and made his way out of his room and knocked on Jenny's door

"Jen Jen come on" Dan frowned when he didn't hear a response and opened Jenny's door to find an empty room. Dan began to worry and quickly pulled out his cell phone and call Jenny's cell phone

* * *

_*Archibald residence*_

Jenny's phone vibrated off the counter as she finished the last few pieces of her breakfast and mumbled a thankyou to Nate as he picked up their plates and made his way to the dishes

"Hello" Jenny answered without looking at the caller id

"Where the hell are you?!" she heard Dan whispered angrily

"Don't get angry but I went over to Nate's last night to sort everything out"

"What!" he whispered still in that angry tone

"I'm at Nate's..." Jenny repeated but Dan cut her off

"I know where you are at...What am I suppose to tell dad?"

"Oh shoot I'm coming back anyways"

"Oh that's great waltz right into the house dad won't notice" Dan said sarcastically

"Dan!" Jenny heard her father yell followed by Dan muttering

"Shit"

* * *

_*Humphrey's Loft*_

"Dan I got a call from the gallery some type of emergency and...where's Jenny?"

"At the library she told she was going early morning I just forgot. Anyways she just called letting me know she just arrived" Dan said motioning to his cell phone that was away from his ear

"O-kay" Rufus said knowing something was up with his son

"So you going to the gallery?" Dan asked as Rufus nodded

"Sorry son"

"That's fine dad see you tonight" Rufus nodded and left Jenny's room

* * *

_*Archibald's residence*_

"Okay he brought that I think" Dan said

Jenny chuckled and said "You're the best and I love you" Jenny had to stifle her laugh when Nate had finished washing their dishes and turned to her quickly when those three words left her mouth. Nate walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Yeah yeah love you too" Dan replied.

Jenny bit her lips holding back her moan as Nate found her sensitive spot and sucked on it " Ummm....I'll see you at school" Jenny said quickly and hanged up as she tossed her phone on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Nate that...was Dan" she said loving the feel of his lips as he made his way to her lips as he backed Jenny against the counter.

"Really?"

"Nate...I need...to...get back...oh god" Jenny said in between the kisses but lost it once she felt Nate's hands rub against her exposed stomach causing her temperature to rise

"Few...minnutes...J" Nate said as he couldn't get enough of her. After a few minutes of making out Jenny finally pulled away from Nate and ordered him to take her home or she would never let him kiss her again. Nate smirked at the idea of this challenge as he took note of trying that one day to see how long she would last.

* * *

_*Humphrey's Loft: 8am*_

Nate and Jenny snuck into the back door of the building hoping to avoid the eyes of Gossip Girl especially the fact that Jenny was still wearing her pjs with Nate's St Judes blazer to cover her. Jenny and Nate smiled happily as she opened the door to be met with a protective brother sitting on the couch arms crossed over his chest to see his little sister and friend walk in together.

Dan didn't know what was worst... Jenny spending a night with Nate or the fact that she was in her pjs with Nate's blazer over her.

"It's about time" Dan retorted

Nate and Jenny froze as they both looked at Dan guilty as Jenny stepped back to hit the chest of Nate "Should we run" she whispered jokingly to Nate but loud enough for Dan to hear

"Don't you even dare Jennifer Eva Humphrey" Dan said standing up still not impressed as Nate whispered into her ears in his husky voice

"At least I know your middle name now which is kind of sexy" Jenny bit her bottom lips trying to hold back her blush but failed. The more Dan got annoyed the more redder Jenny got.

* * *

_So Lil J really thought she could sneak back to her little home without being spotted by moi? Well she thought wrong because if she didn't want to be caught she wouldn't be in the arms of N and in her pjs with N's blazer covering her. I think somebody had a little sleepover over at N ;) I think these two just took their relationship to a whole new level_

_Wonder what everyone is thinking? I am sad that there maybe no more drama between these two but again J is dating N so of course there would be drama especially for college...and lets say N isn't ugly ;)_

_Now to await for the reunied couples ladies and gentlemens I know many of you will be sending me pictures as I have so generously sent out this J sneeking in_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_**_AN: _SO I have no idea what J's middle name so I made it up but I read somewhere it was Taloola?? Umm WTH?? Anywho let me know your thoughts guys did I do okay with chapter... Love it or hate??**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Oh *wipe tear* thank you ALL for the reviews! Sorry for the delay for this chapter I had major writer block and more inspiration on my youtube vids BUT then two days ago it just came to me after many times of deleting and retyping lol. Enough of my rambling and excuses... time for the amazing thank yous to you amazing readers/reviewer**

**SO THANK YOU TO:**

NaomilyLove  
KelaBelle  
SusanXG  
ashleen29  
s m Neal  
NJ Fan  
PartTimeVampire  
omfgimustbejesus

**You guys make my day!**

**THANKYOU TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT!! :D **

**So this chapter is major NJ fluff so enjoy my awesome readers****

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Jenny Archibald**

_Spotted Lil J stepping out of N's limo. Well well Lil J you sure do know how make an entrance to school. So now it's official, Lil J and N are together! I guess fairytales do come true for some people :) Sorry girls I guess N is off the market now and sorry boys I guess the thought of Lil J can be taken out of your minds ;)_

_Spotted was V making a hasty run away out of her home and out of this city. She was sporting a pretty nasty bruise on her face who knew Lil J had a boxing hand so step back girls Lil J has her hands on N._

_A brand new day ladies and gentlemen meaning brand new gossips await us _

_Always keeping you kiddies posted ;)  
__You know you love me  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

"So did Dan do the whole brotherly threat to you?" Jenny asked as Dan had left them. Nate immediately grabbed Jenny's hands causing her to chuckle as they walked up the stairs into their school

"Yeah while you were getting dressed. How did you know?" Nate asked as they ignored the eyes of the Constance Billard and St Jude students

"Well you barely had any contact with me while we were in the limo with my brother"

"Well I didn't want to make him uncomfortable" Jenny cocked an eyebrow at him as she looked up at him smirking at him

"Fine! He literally threatened me I've never seen that side of Dan ever! We were talking like we always do then all of a sudden he says in this menancing voice 'You ever hurt or even touch my sister wrong I'll make sure you are breathing out of a machine'" Nate shook his head a bit scared of the threat as Jenny stiffled her laugh

"Oh you think it's funny I think he was serious" Jenny not being able to hold it in began to laugh

"He's not serious he might hurt you but not to that extent"

"Well well hello miss-don't-tell-me-about-the-reunion" Sophia said looking up as Nate and Jenny approached the table already occupied with Ryan and Kiera smiling at the newly reunited couple. Nate and Jenny took a seat as Jenny sat next to Sophia with Nate next to her and Ryan and Kiera opposite them.

"I'm sorry Soph I was... occupied to drop everything and call you" Jenny said as Nate let go of his grasp around her hand and swung it over her shoulders

"Fine I forgive you because I love you and anyways you are definately telling me details that Gossip Girl don't know" Sophia smirked as Jenny nodded

"Yay girls sleepover weekend to talk about Jate!" she squealed in exctiement

"Why are we speaking about Lost I thought you ditched that show? As in your own words it was 'You really get lost when watching it so it's stupid'" Jenny said looking at her friend wierdly **(AN: Sorry for slight bagging on Lost but I don't mean it because I LOVE that show)**

Sophia laughed and said "No you are Jate... you know Jenny and Nate put together and you know what they say?"

Jenny looked to Kiera and Ryan as they shrugged their shoulders "No what do they say?" Ryan asked as Kiera laid her head on his shoulders and chuckled at their playfulness tone

"Must I know everything! Jate is fate"

Nate chuckled and whispered into Jenny's ear "I like that because it's true"

Jenny turned her head and smiled at Nate "I believe it too" and kissed him on the lips briefly causing a lot of cellphones to be pulled out

"Awww now I feel like a third wheel no wait fifth wheel" Sophia pouted placing her chin on top of her hands

"I miss Tyler"

"You see him after school everyday" Kiera said

"Yeah but you see hotshot every minute" Sophia fired back knowing she won the argument

"Yeah you got me there" Kiera said

_*Bell rings*_

"Come on girlies we better go to class" Sophia said getting up and grabbing her bag

"Wow this is a first Tigger wants to get to class first"

"No, I don't want to watch you sickening couples without my boy. I'll let you girls do your lovey dovey goodbyes but time is going" she warned them

Ryan and Kiera kissed each other briefly goodbye as Ryan mentioned he had to get some stuff out of his locker "Later Jen Jen... Nate"

"Bye" they both said as Kiera smiled at Jenny and Nate and grabbed her bag and got up to meet Sophia at the stairs. Jenny turned to face Nate as his arm around her shoulders slid down for his hand to rest on her hips.

"I better go before they start timing me" Jenny laughed motioning to her friends as Nate chuckled at the two girls eyeing them

"Ok what do you have first two period?" he asked

"English and Chem"

"Okay I'll meet you outside the lab" Nate said as Jenny nodded and asked

"You sure you don't want to hang with Chuck?"

"Chuck or my extremely hot girlfriend?" Nate squinted his eyes playfully deciding. Jenny slapped him playfully on the chest as Jenny said

"We can hang out at lunch and I don't want to take you away from your friends"

"They are much more your friends then mine but okay you and I at lunch"

Jenny nodded and leaned closer and whispered seductively "Just you. me. and a very private secluded place" as her hands travelled up the side of his chest then around his neck as she bit on her bottom lips

Nate turned to the side to face her and said huskily "Mmm that can definately be arranged" and leaned closer not meeting her lips

"I want to take on your challenge?" he said looking into her eyes

"What challenge?" she eyed him suspiciously

"The one where you threatened to never kiss me again this morning. I want to see how long you can last without wanting to kiss me"

Jenny chuckled wondering where this challenging streak came from for Nate Archibald but she played along "Ok but it's not only me. I like to see how long you last without kissing me on the lips"

"Okay same for me and just for today" he said as they were still within close proximity both feeling their breath upon each other. Jenny nodded as she continued biting her bottom lips she knew drove Nate crazy. Feeling his eyes upon her lips she smirked as she lifted one leg over the granite seat. So she was fully facing the side of him and leaned forward and began to leave trails of kisses upon his jaw. To get comfortable he turned himself so he was now fully facing Jenny.

Jenny smiled and continued her actions on both sides "You did...just... say lips" she said inbetween her kisses slowly by passing his lips. She heard him swallow hard and his grip around her waist tighten. Loving the fact that she could do this to him she started leaving trails of kisses on the side of his neck until reaching his earlobe she took it between her mouth causing him to groan in pleasure

She let go then whispered in his ear in a teasing tone "See you at lunch" and in one swift motion before Nate could register she was off to meet her very confused and intrigued best friends

Nate smirked at what just happened as he looked to the side to see Jenny smiling widely at him as she blew him a kiss and then made her way up the stairs. Nate grabbed his bag as he thought _'Who knew a challenge would be so much fun?'_

* * *

_Spotted N satisfied from the heated interaction with his new girl. No kisses on the lips just a teasing manner... this relationship will definately be interesting as we see different sides of N and J when together. I don't think Lonely boy will be pleased to see this side of his baby sister_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_*Lunch*_

After finishing lunch Jenny snuggled her back against Nate's chest as he leaned against the tree on the empty field; with his arms wrapped around Jenny's waist and his chin rest on top of his girlfriend's head.

_'His girlfriend'_ Nate smiled at the thought he could never get tired of saying that

"What are you smiling about" Jenny asked playfully with her eyes lazily closed as her fingers rubbed lazily on his thigh

"The fact that you're my girlfriend"

"Oh yeah well I liked that you're my boyfriend" Jenny said turning to face him as she was about to kiss him on the lips but remembered their challenge as she kissed his cheek causing him to groan as Jenny looked to him innocently

"What's wrong Nate?" he just chuckled and leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead

"Nothing" he mumbled then leaned back as Jenny leaned closer as she watched his eyes fall to her lips

"Are you sure?" she bit her bottom lips as Nate took a deep breath and said huskily

"You don't play fair"

Jenny smirked and leaned towards his ears and whispered "Since when do I" Jenny didn't know where this flirty side came out from but she had a feeling it was to do with Nate. She started kissing behind his ear leaving trails down his jawline pausing at his lips she looked into his now darkened lustful blue eyes

"You give up yet?" she asked

"Do you?" he challenged as both their breathes became heavy and laboured both lips aching to connect

"How about we call this a draw" Jenny suggested

"Yeah great idea and no good was to come out of this anyways" Nate said quickly causing Jenny to nod and he crashed his lips onto hers. Positioning herself properly she sat on her knee and stood up a little as her hands ran up his disheveled shirt and around his neck. Moments past and their kisses got heated by the minute that they failed to hear the lunch bell ring

"Of course they would be going at it like rabbits!" Sophia exclaimed surprising Nate and Jenny as they seperated quickly and both looking like deer with headlights

"Soph! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt missy actually both of your butts as the bell rang like five minutes ago and you did say you were meeting me and well you weren't there so I guess you were still here both weak to resist each other"

Jenny blushed as Nate stood up and helped Jenny up as they both pick up their bags.

"I think you both need a minute to rearrange yourself to look respectable" Sophia said pointing out to Jenny's hair and lip gloss smeared and then Nate's nearly unbuttoned shirt, loosened tie and the lipgloss that has seemed to transferred to his lips.

After a few minutes and Sophia's inspection, Jenny kissed Nate goodbye letting him know she'll meet him outside the school building. Nate smiled watching the two girls go giggling as Nate thought

_'It's not possible to be this much in love''_

* * *

_Well well what a heck of a day particualrly for Little Jenny Humphrey who finally has N back in her arms. I wonder how long they would last? After some shared steamy kisses between the two at lunch. Kisses were put on hold by the end of their school day as they bidded goodbye as Lonely Boy and Lil J went to help artistic daddy at the gallery_

_Spotted knight in shining Armani came galloping down the road making a stop at the gallery to whisk away his girlfriend to the roof of the gallery_

_Wonder what he has to say? Trouble already in this paradise?_

_You know you love  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

Jenny smiled as Nate dragged her to the roof of her father's gallery as they were now overlooking Brooklyn scenery

"Nate what's going on?" getting worried as she noticed his nervous attitude

"I love you" he blurted out as Jenny chuckled and caressed his cheek

"I love you too" Nate looked into her eyes and said

"No I thought I was just in love with you but what you said last night in the rain" Jenny smirked remembering causing him to smirk as well

"I've never felt like this with any of the past girls when I was with them. I couldn't close my eyes and see my future settling down with them. Now when I do close my eyes..."

"What Nate?" she egged him intrigued

"When I close my eyes it's you. I see it as a clear picture... you're the one for me Jenny Humphrey and whatever happens to us just know that no girl can take what you have and that's my heart" Jenny felt the tears building as Nate continued

"Remember that and one day Jenny Humphrey I'm going to marry you" Nate brushed her happy tears away as she closed her eyes from his touch as he brushed a strand of her hair behid her ear

"Jenny Archibald" Jenny said quietly causing Nate to smile

"Has a nice ring to it huh?" she nodded as he softly placed his lips onto hers. It was these loving kisses that made Jenny's heart flutter and stomach do flip-flops as his hands went to her hips pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as they continued kissing under the Brooklyn night light

* * *

_Spotted kissing on the Brooklyn roof is none other than N and J. Such a romantic scenery I feel like I'm watching those romantic movies that makes you wish the main character was real. Well UES this is as real as it's going to get and for once I'm happy with this fairytale ending. Lil J you have gone through a real transformation from B's minion with no opinions to standing on your own feet and a conscious... wonder how long this will last as we all know B is looking out for a new Queen and Lil J secretly has earned B's respect. Could J fall back into the Constance Billard's heirarchy if B appointed her tor rule next year?_

_This will be something we'll all have to wait for much to my dismay and I wonder what we'll do without the kids going off to college_

_You know you love me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_**AN: Hehe title tricked you a little aye? *wipe tear* this is the end of the story... well technically no as I will add an epilogue which I'm actually halfway through typing and I'm trying something a little different in my writing *fingers cross* you guys will enjoy reading it when I finished it**

**Review because I love them and it may inspire me to finish the epilogue quicker ;)**


	18. Epilogue

**AN: So I went for a 4 day holiday and I was able to finish this Epilogue! :D Then my internet got suspended blah blah so now I'm finally back**

**WARNING: Sexual reference *gasp* yep you read right... this is like my first ever writing full on sexual reference. [So pretty please let me know how I went on my first time writing this way :D]**

**I didn't get much review only one BUT THANKS TO: **

SethCohenRocks-2009: **Jennifer Tallulah Archibald really does have ring to it ;). Thanks for your reviews Alice :D**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND STUCK THROUGH WITH ME ON THIS STORY YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MADE ME SMILE AND GAVE ME COMFORT THAT I WAS WRITING GOOD AND YOU WERE ENJOYING IT. THOSE WHO WHO PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT AND ESPESCIALLY FAVOURITED IT ALSO MADE MY DAY.**

**XOXO TO ALL ENJOY & THE EPILOGUE**

**Song credit: The Graduation Song (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C [yeah I know cheesy song to pick lol]**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_**One Year Later... Constance Billard and St Jude's Graduation**_

_Ahh graduation the sad time of my year as I wave off goodbye to the high school kiddies I so once talked about but don't think I won't be talking about you all when I join you in college ;)_

_This year I'm feeling a bit nice as I have no one challenging me to reveal my identity. So ladies and gentlemens I will withhold those juicy gossips that would make a porn star blush... but don't think I won't put out a blast sometime in your life ;) Don't frown at me as you may call it blackmail... but I call it telling the truth when the time is right._

_The UES gang of last year have returned to celebrate J and E's graduation. N and J still going strong after a few bumps in their relationship such as the mysterious ambassador's son that had set his eyes on J when stepbrother C introduced them. S as we all know is now dating the bad boy Carter who once shared feelings for J but was all in it for V's plan. Carter and J have rebuilt their friendship much to N's dismay but got over it, but if I was you N I hold onto J tightly and same goes to you J as N is an attraction to all... I should know ;) As for Lonely Boy who is definately not so lonely as he has in his arms actress star Olivia... so kudoes to you D. As for C and B need I say more about this 'it' couple_

_So class of 2010 congratulations you have made it... I can't wait to follow you all next year_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_*After calling of names of the class of 2010*_

"For our closing speech I invite class of 2010 valedictorian, Kiera Smith" the principal of St Constance announced as the crowd cheered as Sophia and Ryan looked proudly at their friend and girlfriend. As the crowd quitened Ryan cheered yelling

"That's my girl" Kiera chuckled embarrassed once at the podium and smiled at her boyfriend of two years as she looked to the faces she may never see again.

"I never expected I would be the one standing up here speaking to you all about high school. What is there to say? This year has been one heck of a year with our last of everything here in school... with drama, laughter, love, saddness but through it all we all realise we were not alone. We had our friends to helps us through it all. Next year we are released into the world to pursue college or whatever dreams that lay out for us; for some next year will be a clean slate a fresh new start but for others it's a sign to start over and fitting in again. Whatever happens in high school it will always hold a place in our heart because it's when we created bonds with people we never thought we would've and high school was like a test for us to shape us to how we want to be percieved. So class of 2010 follow your dreams follow it far and believe in yourself and the dream then it will come true. To close up this ceremony will be my best friend Jenny Humphrey singing The Graduation Song... congratulations Class of 2010 we are out of high school!" Kiera finished off happily as everyone stood up clapping and cheering as the music started to play as the curtain opened to show the school band set in an orchestra like as Jenny sat on the stool with a microphone in her hand. Kiera winked at Jenny causing her to smile as she winked back as Kiera went back to her seat standing next to Sophia.

Jenny took a deep breathe as she held the microphone in her small hands in her green graduation gown. She looked up and locked with the blue eyes she loved so much as he smiled at her lovingly. Jenny moved the microphone to her lips and began to sing:

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_  
Jenny smiled widely as everyone began to sing with her even the boys of St Judes as they moved side to side as she sang along with them

_[1]  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Jenny stood up and walked up and down the stage continuing the song

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? _[Jenny pointed to guy she knew named Bobby as the boys cheered]_  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? _[Jenny pointed out to Heather in her class as the audience laughed at the truthfullness of it including Heather herself]_  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_[Repeat 1]_

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

Jenny paused and pointed to the band as they began their solo

_[Instrumental solo]_

The conducter pointed to Jenny as she looked back to the audience

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Jenny sang the first chorus then began to clap her hands which was joined by her classmates as they continued singing along with the backup singers and her

_[Repeat 1 (3x)]_

"Congratulations class of 2010!" Jenny said excitedly as she tossed her hat in the air followed by everyone else as they cheered and whooped that they had officially finished school and that it was time to get ready for the after party.

_

* * *

_

Outside the school grounds

Jenny walked out with her arms around Eric both smiling proud of each other "We finished Eric"

"Yes we did" Eric smiled proudly at his stepsister

"Congratulations baby" Rufus said hugging his young daughter as Eric hugged his mother

"Thanks dad for everything" Jenny whispered in her dad's ear while hugging him. Rufus smiled proudly as they pulled away and Lily hugged her and Rufus shook hands with Eric

"Congratulations Jenny and you were brilliant up there" Jenny smiled at Lily

"Thanks Lily"

"They are right sis" Dan said hugging sister. Dan was so proud of his sister at how much she had grown and matured and not falling for the heiarchy of Constance Billard and that Blair didn't appoint Jenny to be Queen.

"Congratulations Jenny" Olivia politely said

Jenny smiled at Dan's new girlfriend "Thanks Olivia maybe I should say thank you for coming, not anyone can say they had an actress at my graduation. Don't know how Dan managed to keep you entertained"

"Hey I keep her very much entertained if you know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrow kissing Olivia briefly on the cheek causing her to blush

"Eww don't want to know bro"

Serena laughed and said in her perky self while hugging Jenny "Congratulations J!" Jenny chuckled as Serena congratulated her brother as Carter smiled at his rekindled friend

"Congratulations Jen Jen" he said hugging her

"Thanks Carter" Jenny said hugging him back

"So I'll see you at the party" Serena said as Jenny and Eric smiled and waved them off

"Go you haven't seen your boyfriend for a long time the party will still be going once you get back" Jenny said as Blair and Chuck were next in line to congratulate her. They smiled widely at Jenny and congratulated her.

"Thank you both for coming" Jenny said truthfully as Blair smiled happily to the girl she calls one of her closest friend

"Well we had to but Chuck and I should be moving to get make sure yours and Eric's party are perfect" Chuck chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm as he kissed Jenny on the cheek goodbye and then Blair hugged her goodbye. Jenny chuckled at the couple than began to look around for the one person she wanted to be with but instead from far away she spotted the last person she wanted to see.

"Looking for someone" the deep voice whispered in her ear as she smiled as her dad, Lily, Eric, Dan and Olivia said their goodbyes leaving her alone with him. Jenny turned around to the person she wanted to see as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his instantly went to her waist

"You shouldn't really be here my boyfriend Damien may see us" the name caused him to groan annoyed as she chuckled at the jealous face he had on

"Too soon to joke"

"Yes you know how much I hate that creep I still hate Chuck for setting you up with him to show him around here" he said in distaste wrapping his arms tighter and more protectively around Jenny

"Nate you know I love you and no one else... Damien had nothing on you and Chuck did beat him up nicely after Damien tried to make a move on me and then the day after Chuck said you paid a nice visit to the ambassador's suite particualrly Damien's room" Jenny lazily played with the the short ends of his newly cut hair

"Well he deserved it nobody makes a move like he did on my girl" Nate said and dropped his lips perfectly onto hers. It simply amazed Jenny everytime she kissed Nate it got better and better.

Both pulling away before it got too heated both knowing how much they could lost in their own world. Nate's forehead against hers as he whispered "Congratulations babe"

Jenny looked into his blue eyes and whispered back "Thank you"

Jenny turned her head to look behind and still spotted her and looked to Nate as he said "I saw her on my way out. Are you ok?"

She nodded and kissed him briefly "Give me a minute I'll go talk to her"

"Should I call ambulance" he joked as she slapped him playfully on the chest

"You make funny joke" she said sarcastically as he kissed her briefly before she walked towards the person standing away from the crowd

* * *

"Congratualtions Jenny" she spoke softly

"Thank you, but what are you doing here Vanessa?" Jenny placed her hands on her hips holding her strong walls up around Vanessa

"I heard from Olivia she was coming with Dan for your graduation ceremony so I wanted to come and see you" she explained to her ex-friend

Jenny nodded "Thank you and sorry for punching you last time we spoke"

"I deserved it" Vanessa said chuckling weakly as Jenny said

"You're probably right"

"I'm really sorry for what I did"

Jenny chuckled and said "My father taught me in order to move on with life you have to learn to forgive and forget. I forgave you Vanessa but I'm stubborn which means I will _never _forget what you did... we will never be the same again"

"I didn't expect anything from..."

"You're right you shouldn't expect put me through hell actually from that moment you kissed Nate last year before Snowflake Ball you lost my trust and you will never get it back. Because of you I don't know who to trust in my life anymore except my family, my best friends and Nate"

Vanessa was speechless as Jenny continued "You can be friends with Dan for all I care. As for you and I... we are only know each others names and that's it"

Vanessa nodded tearfully as Jenny ran her hands through her hair tiredly "The only answer I have Vanessa is time. It's going to take a long time for us to even become friends even if sometime down the road we do become friends like I said before it will never ever be the same"

Vanessa nodded disappointed as Jenny said goodbye and turned to leave Vanessa alone with her mistakes

Jenny spotted Nate outside the gates of Constance Billard and St Judes as she quickened her walk into his waiting arms as whispered soothing words into her ears as her strong walls crumbled and tears silently fell.

* * *

_*Central Park...7pm*_

"Thank you for tonight Nate" Jenny said as the two walked through the park hand in hand after a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant

"Well not everyday you graduate"

"Well there's college"

"Okay I meant high school think of this as your present" Nate chuckled as wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her closer as Jenny giggled

"Well I have a surprise for you?" Jenny stopped walking causing Nate to stop as he looked to his girlfriend who nervously pulled out a folded open envelope out of her handbag and then handed it to Nate.

Nate unfolded the envelope to see Columbia University's logo in the left hand side. His eyes widened in happiness as he looked to Jenny who brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and said softly "Read it"

He quickly and carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter as he read outloud "Dear Miss Humphrey we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Columbia University next..."

Nate didn't finish reading but scooped his girlfriend in a hug lifting her off the ground and spinning her around as her laughter was heard to circle Central Park "Nate!"

He placed Jenny back on her feet as he said "Is this why you were avoiding the whole college talk with me?"

Jenny nodded smiling at him glad the secret was out now "Yeah I wanted to surprise you and Soph and K and I agreed we wouldn't talk about college with our boyfriends after graduation...Soph said something about it being to much of a hassle to worry about"

Nate nodded understanding then said worried "But I thought you wanted to go to some design school? Isn't that your dream to pursue a fashion designing career"

Jenny smiled at his worry for her as she wrapped her arm around his neck "Nate I was an intern with Eleanor, I hosted a guerilla fashion show and I practically sew everyday so it's safe to say I have all the experience for when it comes to designing clothes but I have none in business. And would you look at that Columbia University teaches a business degree. So I was thinking get a degree in business then maybe start a small business with my fashion on my own and see where it takes me"

Nate was smiling so much he was sure his cheek should be aching as Jenny smiled along with him "And I guess what pushed me towards Columbia University was the fact that my boyfriend goes there"

"God I love you Jenny" he said before crashing lips onto her causing her to squeal in happiness

Nate pulled away and said "I can't wait to have you in my arms again at night" Jenny laughed and said truthfully

"Same here" the couple resumed their walking

"We better go before Blair and Chuck send out a search police for us if we are not at that party" Jenny said as Nate chuckled folding the letter placing it back into the envelope and handing it back to Jenny who placed it back in her handbag

* * *

_*Graduation after-party... 9pm*_

After talking, mingling and dancing Kiera and Sophia dragged Jenny away.

"I'll see you soon I'm just going to talk to the girls, Ryan and Tyler" Nate nodded at Jenny as he kissed her briefly on the lips and he continued talking to Chuck and Dan

Sophia, Kiera, Jenny, Tyler and Ryan [while carrying five wine glasses and a bottle of champagne] made their ways to the roof of the building already set up with five seats

Jenny chuckled as they all took a seat made into a circle as they looked to the night lights of UES. The sound of popping open of the champagne was heard as Jenny held her glass out as Ryan poured the girls then Tyler then his. He placed the champagne bottle on the ground as he raised his glass in the air

"To us and new life" he toasted as the three girls and Tyler raised their glasses and repeated together

"To us and new life" as they clinked their glasses together then each took a sip of their glasses

"So who's going to start?" Sophia said as they were all going to reveal for the first time their college choice

"NYU" Ryan said as Kiera smiled and kissed him quickly

"Me too"

"Seriously?" he asked happily as she nodded

"OMG me too" Sophia said excitedly as Tyler laughed

"I am as well I got full ride scholarship. I got told last week" Sophia's eyes filled with tears as she dropped her glass and wrapped her arms around him catching by surprise

"You're not leaving me!" she said with happy tears. Tyler rubbed her back soothingly and said

"I wasn't planning to leave you no matter what school we went to you'll always be the girl for me" Sophia smiled widely and kissed him passionately but was disrupted from fake coughs of their friends

"Wait J what about you?"

"I'm going to Columbia University"

"Awww we are going to miss you but you'll have Nate and we have to have like the weekend to just catch up" Sophia began rambling as Kiera nodded as the two girls stood up and hugged Jenny

Once collecting themselves they began talking of their soon to be high school memories

"I still can't believe it we have finally finished high school" Kiera said leaning back in her seating sipping on her champagne

"I never thought I end up this happy... awesome best friends and a great boyfriend" Jenny said

"You changed a lot Jen Jen" Ryan contemplated as Sophia and Kiera agreed

"Yeah you were the Handmaiden for Queen B then rebelling teen and now..." Kiera paused lost for words

"A girl that could not ask for more" Jenny finished her sentence as they all clinked their glasses

"Promise nothing will change between us?" Sophia asked looking to her friends and boyfriend

"Promise Tigger. Whatever happens or wherever we go we all remember it's us we can turn to and that we are the true friends... agree?" Keira said as they all nodded

"Okay every weekend we at least have to go out or make a phone call to each other" Jenny said as they all promised as Tyler suggested

"How about when it's phone we'll gather and just all talk together so you don't waste your money Jen" Jenny noddded as they all sat in comfortable silence of the unknown path of their journey of life has ahead for the five teens.

* * *

_*Humphrey's Loft... Jenny's room 12am*_

"You have a good night?" Nate asked as he stripped off his top and pants leaving him in his boxers as he made his way ontop of Jenny's bed slidding between the thin sheet

Jenny turned around in her silky night gown to face Nate and nodded "I did"

"How did you manage to get the whole loft to yourself?" Nate asked as he kissed her left shoulder blade

"Well Dan and Olivia wanted some time alone back at the dorms and well I told dad I wanted to hang out with you and my friends"

"And you knew we would both be alone in the end" he smirked as Jenny nodded happy. Nate stared into her eyes as he said seriously

"I know I didn't tell you before but I'm really happy you are coming with me to Columbia"

"I figured from the hug and kiss but I might need more convincing on how happy you are" Jenny smirked at her words as Nate rolled on top of her with his muscular arms on the side supporting him and careful not to crush her

"I'm so glad Dan is too preoccupied with Olivia" Jenny laughed

"You are seriously thinking of my brother while I lie here in this small nightgown" Nate groaned

"Babe you are making me think bad thoughts of what I want to do with you" Jenny bit her bottom lip and wrapped her hands around his neck and said flirtously

"Why don't you show me a sneak preview?" within an instant Nate silenced her with a kiss. Nate and Jenny hadn't had sex sex yet just exploring each other was as far as they got... Nate didn't want to pressure her he knew when she was ready she would tell him.

Kisses got heated by every seconds as Nate's lips kissed against Jenny's soon he slipped his tongue into her mouth which she happily obliged as her tongue slipped into his both exploring what they already knew but still feeling like the first time. Jenny's fingers racked through Nate's brown hair as one of Nate's hands ran up her thighs underneath her nightgown and stopped at her hips bearing no panties causing a certain anatomy of his to harden immediately

Nate pulled away with lust in his eyes and his breath ragged as he looked at Jenny questionably. She took a deep breath from his kisses as she said out of breath "I'm ready Nate"

His breathe hitched in his throat such simple words but was everything to him as Jenny unsnaked her arms and ran it up his chest "I want to make love to you"

No words could describe this moment for Nate as he placed trails of kisses "Are...you...sure?" he asked between kisses as he found her sensitive spot behind her left ear causing her to moan as she arched her back forward slowly thrusting her hips towards his erection

"Yes don't stop" she pleaded and moaned as his fingers trailed down to her crotch he could feel her wetness was just all for him as he lifted her night gown over Jenny's head. He stopped kissing her as he analyzed her like many times. He had seen her naked so many times but she was so beautiful it amazed him she was all his. He dipped his head back down onto her lips as his lips found her way to her chest and paused at her breasts; Nate's tongue circled the nipple of her right breast as his free hands kneeded the other breast.

Jeny moaned from his teasing as her nipples hardened from his touch. Finishing from her breasts Nate began leaving trails of kisses between her breasts down to her belly then back to her lips as his fingers travelled to her crotch and slipped in and out to the rhythm of their kisses.

Her head fell back from the teasing pleasure she was recieving as she arched her hips upwards to meet with his rhythm in hope to release the sexual ache building within her. He removed his hands to feel the wetness spilling all over his finger as he began to lick his fingers tasting her then whispered like melting honey

"God you taste so good" Each kisses left her breathless she craved him,she needed to feel his need for her. Her small hands that rubbed his shoulders trailed down his muscled chest down his rock hard abs pausing at the lining of his boxers. His muscles tightened at her innocent touches as Jenny slipped her hands into his boxers to wrap it around rock hard pulsing cock.

A long harsh breath exhaled from his breath "Don't stop Jenny"

Jenny loved that fact she could have this effect on him as she continued teasing him causing him to jack off a little in her hands. This was beautiful torture for the two as pleasurable moans escaped both of their mouths to be replaced by kisses as she slipped off his boxers to give his dick freedom from the constrictions of his boxers as she tossed it to the side where her nightgown had taken place on the floor. He lowered his celvic hip towards her as the head of his dick rubbed against her clit teasing her causing her pussy to get wetter and wetter by the seconds

"Nate..." she groaned frustrated as he smirked as he moved back to look at her.

_'My turn to tease'_ she thought when feeling the loss of him not near her pleasuring her. Jenny sat up as her breast pressed against his chest and his ever so throbbing cock pressed against her stomach as she slowly guide him to lie on his back so that now she was on top of him

"I need you,,, I need to taste you" she whispered in a demanding tone in his ears as she kissed his jawline then his lips as he lifted his head a little to get more access to her lips. Jenny pulled away from his lips as she sat comfortable on his thigh looking down on him. Nate pouted like a boy that had his candy stolen from him, as his girlfriend sat in front him with the sheet fallen around her waist and her glorious naked body from the hips up for all the world to see.

Jenny chuckled from Nate's expression and said "I need to taste you remember?" Nate's breathing quickened as he watched her tossed her sweatened blonde hair to the side as she positioned herself to his lower half and took his throbbing dick between her mouth as her tongue circled around his shaft causing tortured yet pleasurable groans to escape his throat from the feelings he was feeling from Jenny's mouth sucking him. The sexual ache built up within him as he slowly thrusted his hips upwards and further into her mouth as she continued sucking him. He fucked a little in her mouth as she tasted whatever she got

"We need to stop before..." Nate said holding back before he were to cum in her mouth. Jenny understood as she pulled her mouth back allowing a little saliva drip from her mouth and was now covered all over his dick. Nate took a deep breath holding back his orgasm, he had never felt so turned on in his life.

Jenny looked up pleased and turned on as she attacked his lips again, tasting himself on his lips caused his cock to harden even further. To show her how much he needed her he lifted himself up supported by his elbows as Jenny held his face in place as he thrusted his hips upwards teasingly allowing his manhood to rub between her thighs causing her to gasp in their mouths. He could hear her and his breathing get heavier and heavier as they continued kissing as she moved her entrance to the head of his cock but he held her hips tightly back. Nate could see her sexual frustration of not getting what she wanted he knew she was ready as he flipped her over causing her to squeal

"It might hurt a little" he whispered in the dark as she nodded readily to have him inside her they both knew they were at breaking point before Jenny knew it Nate thrusted into her slowly

She closed her eyes wincing from the pain "I'm sorry" he whispered soothing words into her ears as he trusted a little further into her

"It's okay" she whispered back as her long legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to her... soon the pain turned into pleasures as Nate looked into Jenny's eyes as he trusted himself fully into her then in and out of her.

"I love you Jenny Humphrey" Nate said as she said back

"I love you too Nate Archibald" she said as her body began to relax to him pounding inside of her causing Jenny to moan aloud breathless

"Faster Nate" he obeyed as he pacened his rhythm as her hips moved with him causing them both to loose control in their orgasm. His lips found her neck leavings marks for tomorrow following to her lips at each pound it built until they both cummed inside each body as the warm liquid within Nate filled Jenny's body. As their tongues rediscovered in each others mouth she moaned at the erupting ecstasy Nate just released into her as they sailed through their orgasms and love for each other.

Pulling himself out as Jenny's leg unwrapped around him Nate collasped to the side as he and Jenny struggled to regain their breathe in the silence.

No words but _perfect_ could describe this moment.

Nate and Jenny started into each others eyes as Jenny said "That was amazing"

"You were amazing, everything is..." Nate became speechless but Jenny understood him that's what made them a couple there were times when words needed to be said but other times words didn't need to be said but they understood each other. She always believed it was his eyes that told her everything and right now it did. She knew from that look she was all his and no one was going to change that.

Jenny snuggled closer to Nate as their naked bodies were entangled in the sheets; he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer as he kissed her on the forehead. Jenny smiled at what they just shared. When she first went Constance Billard she never thought four years later she would be in the arms and in love with Nate Archibald. Would she change anything that had happened in her life? No, because she wouldn't end up where she is now... happy and in love with the man she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with his eyes closed causing Jenny to laugh as she looked up to Nate and said simply

"You...us...this moment... our future"

He opened his eyes to look down at her as he said smirking "Looks pretty good doesn't it" Jenny blushed and asked

"How do you see our future?"

"Well firstly married to you as you will be known to the world as Jenny Archibald. You'll be having your fashion label out there and every Hollywood star wearing your name, me in politics hopefully or at least a lawyer and then our girl"

"Girl?" she said intrigued as Nate nodded enthusiastically

"What about a boy? Just like you" Jenny said getting excited as Nate chuckled and said

"Okay but I want to have a girl just like you with our blue eyes and your long blonde hair and your laugh" Jenny blushed but stared at Nate in amazement as he continued

"One girl and a boy and if it was up to me hundred children running around our backyard"

"A hundred children! Nathaniel Archibald you are not thinking that I'll have one hundred children coming out of me" Jenny exclaimed as Nate chuckled

"Okay how about three?" he compromised as Jenny shrugged her shoulders as Nate nodded pleased and continued his hopeful future

"Then we'll live in a big house with a big backyard for our children to run around. We'll let them grow up here in UES because as much as we hate it this is our home it's what we know" Jenny nodded as Nate finished

"Then we'll grow up old together and still be in love for all eternity"

"Wow you really thought of our future" she said amazed but at the same excited as she could picture it too

"Of course even though we had our ups and downs I knew we would always come through and you know why?"

"Please do tell why?" Jenny asked playfully as Nate looked into her eyes truthfully

"Because like I've told you many times Jenny you have my heart. No matter how much we kiss, laugh and fight espescially when you are so stubborn it makes me love you more and more"

Jenny smiled and kissed his lips briefly as she said softly and truthfully "You will always have my heart too Nate". With those last words they fell asleep in a deep peaceful slumber as their love got stronger each day that passed them.

**The End**

**

* * *

****AN: So that's it my fellow readers *wipe tear*. So I know the whole interatction between V and J might not be the push-V-off-the-cliff kind of thing but I wrote from what happened recently in my life so kudoes to life inspiring this epilogue lol. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY. **

**xoxo naleysocute23**


End file.
